


Breite Deine Flügel Aus

by LucyHeart32



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Eren knows things, F/F, F/M, Founder Eren, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Ymir is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32
Summary: When Eren was a child he dreamed of many things.Traveling with his family beyond the walls.Wanting to see the ocean with Armin.Make Mikasa happy.Being free.Even now——He intends to make those dreams a reality.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erena Yeager/Annie Leonhart, Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Falco Grice & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 45
Kudos: 166





	1. Der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the better version of the original story! Enjoy!

**Der Anfang**  
  


**ザ・ビギニング**  
  


**The Beginning**

**844**

_‘The rain feels cold...’_ These were the thoughts of a nine year old Eren Yeager as he was walking with his father towards the Ackerman family home. It was just him and his father today, as his older sister stayed behind to stay with their mother and teacher. He’d always wanted to go with his dad to visit patients as he found it to be interesting. Part of him wishes he could bring Armin along with him, but the blonde haired boy had to stay with his grandfather today, so it was just Eren and his father.

Armin was his very best friend and shared his passion for reading books with him, Eren would tell Armin about how his father came from outside the walls and that they used to live in a forest before coming to Wall Maria and residing in Shigashina. Excited, the blonde asked him if he believes the ocean exists, and Eren told him that it really does exist because his father said so. After that, the two became fast friends, but because of their similar interests in wanting to see the ocean, the other kids would call them “heretics'' to their faces and started harassing them. 

His friend wasn’t much of a fighter, but Eren was. When the other kids decided to start bullying them, they started with their words. Eren told Armin to ignore them, so he did. It was only after they tried to physically hurt them that Eren retaliated. He couldn’t even call it a fight as the bullies were decimated in an instant. Having easily defeated them, Eren took Armin away to his house, the blonde boy asking him questions about who taught him how to fight the whole way. Eren didn’t mind indulging him at all. Eren proceeded to introduce his friend to his family, as soon as his sister Erena saw his new friend, she jumped on him. Armin was blushing the whole time, not knowing how to handle the fact that his sister had taken an instant liking to him and dragged him to her room.

His mother and father greeted Armin warmly, but his teacher commented about how he was surprised that he was able to make a friend. He kicked the man in the shin for that. Eren had always been curious about the way his father works and asked if he could read some of his books with him. He was giddy inside when his father let him read through some of his books, with him present to help him sound out some words and explain some things he didn’t know. Being a doctor can be very tiring, his father would always tell him and Eren could see the tiredness in his father’s eyes every time he came home. 

That’s why Eren decided to go on house calls with his father to help him out in some way and to learn everything he can.

It was the consecutive knocks on the door that dragged Eren from his inner thoughts. Looks like they’ve arrived at the Ackerman home. They live out here in the mountains, away from the people of the city from within the walls. If it wasn’t raining right now, Eren would find the area around him to be peaceful and quiet.

“Remember Eren, I want you to get along with their daughter Mikasa.” Grisha reminds his son, after knocking on the door.

“Mikasa?” Eren questioned, making sure the cloak around him was nice and secure.

“That’s right. She’s a girl your age,” Grisha responds as he looks at his son, “As you’ve already noticed, there aren’t any other children around here, so get along well with her, okay?”

So she’s like Armin, then.

Eren knew Armin didn’t have any friends because he wanted to go outside the walls and see the ocean, even being called a heretic because he believed there’s life outside the walls. His friend was right, Eren wanted to tell him he was right, but knew he couldn’t.

“Okay, dad.” Eren complied, secretly wanting to meet her already.

Grisha smiled, “Hopefully you’ll have two friends instead of just one.”

“I like being friends with Armin,” Eren insists, “He’s warm and kind.”

Grisha couldn’t help but be amused by that, “I see.” Looks like both of his children have taken a real liking to the boy, “Hm, they usually don’t take this long to answer the door. Maybe they went out.”

He decides to knock on the door again, “Mr. Ackerman, it’s Dr. Yeager.” Having still not received an answer, he opens the door slightly to see if they were indeed not home like he suspected, “Pardon the intrusion.”

Before even attempting to take a step inside the home, he gasped as he saw the two bodies of both Ackerman’s still on the floor. A puddle of blood lay beneath their unmoving bodies.

Sensing his father’s sudden mood change, Eren spoke, “What’s wrong?”

Grisha didn’t respond, a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face as he continued to stare at the sheer evil before him.

“Dad?”

Snapping out of it, Grisha rushes inside, first checking on Mr. Ackerman before proceeding to check on his wife. Eren steps inside the house and freezes at the sight of the two dead bodies. How could...how could someone do this…? No, the why wasn’t important right now.

Stepping towards Mr. Ackerman’s still body against the wooden table, he checks to see how long the body has lost its warmth. Placing a hand on the man’s neck, he deduces it hasn’t been that long since they were killed.

_‘The monsters who did this have to still be here somewhere up on this mountain,’_ Eren stood up from his crouch position, _‘I’ll find them!’_

As he was preoccupied with his thoughts, Grisha meanwhile was checking to see if Ms. Ackerman was still alive by some chance.

“No good.” He gives the woman a silent prayer before addressing his son, “Eren, is there a girl nearby? Do you see Mikasa anywhere?”

...no

He didn’t…

“No.” His voice was soft, but it was only because he was trying to hold back his rage. Teacher constantly told both him and his sister that letting your emotions control you in any situation is stupid.

“I see.” That wasn’t good.

“Listen, Eren, I’m going to go call the Military Police Brigade and request an investigation. You go wait at the base of the mountain, understand, Eren?” Grisha says to his son.

Eren heard what his father was saying, but unfortunately his instincts were telling him to do something else. Electric impulses were going off in his entire being, eyes turning gold as a simple phrase was uttered.

  
  


**_Hunt and kill._ **

So he will.

* * *

_‘There.’_

Just as he suspected, the monsters were indeed still here up in the mountains. Tracking them down wasn’t very hard, the rain helped him as it made the ground soft, allowing him to track them down by following their foot prints that were etched in the mud. 

For animals, they were pretty dumb.

Smarter animals would hide anything that would lead predators to them, be it their scent or footprints. This just makes things all the more easy for him. Hiding behind a tree not too far from where a house was located, he made sure that his hunting knife was tucked safely in his pocket. Closing his eyes, his eyes begin to glow a golden color, allowing him to sense those inside.

_‘She’s in there.’_ That’s all he needed to know.

Approaching the house, he opens the door slightly, startling the two inside. From the crack through the door, he could see the girl—Mikasa lying on the floor, not moving a muscle. He can’t tell if they’ve done anything to her yet, but he’ll check later.

“Excuse me.” He softly said, announcing his presence.

One of the men made his move, the one with short blonde hair, “Hey, you damn brat! What are you doing here, huh?!” The man slams the door wide open, glaring down at Eren.

Eren remained calm, while also managing to look innocent at the same time, “I...was lost in the forest...and I saw this cabin…” he saw the man towering above him look over at the other and have a silent conversation before he turned his attention back over to him.

“A kid shouldn’t be walking around in the forest alone,” The man said crouching down to his eye level before placing a hand on his head, “There are scary wolves roaming there. But you shouldn’t have anything to worry about if you come with—”

**_SLASH!_ **

For a moment there was silence as the man’s eyes widened before feeling something warm fall from his neck and onto his shirt. It was at that moment he realized his throat had been slashed. It was so quick and precise that he didn’t have enough time to react.

“Thanks, mister,” Eren thanked in a calm, cold tone before brushing the man’s hand away from his head like it was common filth that was found on the side of the road, “I only want one thing from you…” his eyes began to glow again, “Die.” Having said that, the man fell to the side, dead.

“You kidding me?!” The man sitting in the chair the whole time sat up abruptly with wide eyes.

Unbothered by the man’s disbelief, Eren closes the door to the room, his cold, calculating eyes on the man the entire time as if daring the fool to follow after him.

“C-Come back, you damn brat!” The man yelled before opening the door back up, only to cry out in pain as his foot was caught in what looked to be a bear trap, making him fall backwards back inside the room and dropping the axe he had grabbed. Eren was already on him as he put one hand on the man’s face, while the other had his hunting knife to the man’s throat.

“You aren’t humans…” To hear such a calm and collected tone from a child was terrifying as the look in the man’s eyes confirmed it, but Mikasa didn’t look afraid at all, “...just filthy animals.” In one swift movement, he slit the man’s throat. 

Mikasa was still staring at Eren with a dead look in her eyes, but the moment his eyes looked into her eyes...she couldn’t look away. The glowing, golden color of his eyes kept her focus on him and nothing else.

Eren saw she was looking at him and went over to her, “It’s all right now.” Bending down, he cuts the rope from her wrists gently, “You’re Mikasa, right? I’m Eren, Dr. Yeager’s son. You’ve met him before.” He moves in front of her and wipes the blood off her face, “I came along with him to your house for the medical examinations when we saw what happened.”

Mikasa looks him right in the eye as she rubs her wrist, “There was another one…”

Eren heard the footsteps before grabbing Mikasa and moving out of the way quickly as the third man came out of nowhere, his leg just barely not making contact with Eren. He looked furious, probably because his friends were killed by a mere nine year old.

_‘I didn’t sense him before, just the other two. My ‘sense’ was off.’_ Eren thought, as he moved Mikasa behind him and prepared his knife to kill the last man.

“Did _you_ do it?”

Eren doesn’t answer the man.

“I’ll kill you!”

“Like you killed Mikasa’s parents? You’re an animal just like them.” Eren coldly responds.

This seemed to set the man off, “Shut up!” He charged at Eren, but being small had its advantages as Eren moved out of the way and sliced at the man’s leg.

“Ngh! You little—!”

While the two were busy trying to kill the other, Mikasa was still on the floor, afraid for the boy that was trying to protect her. Someone else was going to die because she was too weak to do anything.

_Just like how her mom tried to protect her…she failed to do anything for them._

_And now, she’s…_

“Fight!”

She looks up and sees the boy saying those words to her as he was still avoiding getting hit by the last man.

“If you don’t fight, you’ll die! You’re still alive, so fight!”

**_BA—BUMP!_ **

Hearing those words set something off inside her. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but the next thing she knew, a powerful force had taken over her. A powerful electrical force coursed through her veinsThe feeling of something heavy registered in her mind, she had grabbed something, possibly the axe lying next to the dead man who had his throat slit by the boy. 

After that…

...she felt her instincts take over.

Letting out a fierce war cry, she charged at the man in top speed, and the boy Eren followed her lead and did the some from the front, while she charged from behind.

For the first time, the man showed fear as he was caught in both the front and back. At the same time, the two children stabbed him, Eren from the front at his stomach, while Mikasa from the back near his chest. When the two backed away the man fell to the ground, dead.

He died instantly.

Mikasa let out huffs as she stared down at the man she had just helped kill along with Eren. She had done it. 

She had killed the man and survived. Her life had been saved and given another chance to live a new life.

A warm hand grabs her own, “Let’s go.” Eren proceeds to drag her away from the three dead bodies, unaware of the new feelings blooming within her.

_‘He’s so warm…’_

The Military Police were already outside the hideout, it was already night and they finally decided to show up. Eren wasn’t impressed with them, his teacher would have found them quickly without even trying to. From Eren understood, the three men were sex traffickers, and were probably remnants of a sex trafficking ring they had broken up months ago. It was obvious these three had run off without ever being caught, and then these Military Police guys forgot about them. Hence, leading to this tragedy.

No wonder his teacher calls them useless idiots.

His father was also with them, the older Yeager giving him a hug as soon as he saw they were both safe and unharmed. He felt really bad about worrying his father, so he returned the hug.

The two military men went inside and paled at what they saw, “This one had his throat slit,” one of the men’s eyes then looked over at the other dead man, “His foot got caught in a bear trap, causing him to fall backwards before his throat was slit in the same way, and then…”

Finally, he looks over at the last man before going over to inspect his body, “He was stabbed in the front, the blade aiming for his stomach,” he then rolled the man over, “Also stabbed in the back, but his heart was pierced from the back with one strike. They stabbed him at the same time.”

His partner was still looking very pale, “Those kids did _this_?”

“Hard to believe, but they’re the only ones here and no one else.”

“But still...for two kids to do...this.”

At that, his partner had no words.

Back outside Grisha was scolding Eren, “I told you to wait at the base of the mountain, didn’t I? Do you truly understand what you’ve done?!”

Eren’s response was a calm one, “I killed them. I killed filthy animals. They weren’t human, but beasts that only look human.” 

“Eren!”

“Dad, they would have been long gone if we’d waited for the Military Police to arrive. By the time they’d finally got here, it would have been too late.” Eren argues.

“That’s no excuse!” Grisha scolds, “Training or not, you were just lucky, Eren!”

Eren had gone silent at that.

“Listen, the reason I’m scolding you is because you thoughtlessly risked your life like that! You can’t do that!” Grisha tells him.

Sensing he truly made his father upset, Eren hugs his father again, and Grisha returns it by giving his son a bear grip like hug.

“I heard it.”

“Eh?” Grisha questioned.

“There was...something inside me...telling me to hunt and kill…” 

Grisha’s eyes widened before gently pulling away from his son to look him in the eye, “What you heard...is it possibly, the awakening?”

Tilting his head a little to the side, Eren looks at his father for clarification, but Grisha decides to let it go in favor of focusing on a silent Mikasa.

Standing up, he looks at her, “Do you remember me, Mikasa? We met a few times when you were younger.” From what he can tell, those three men haven’t done anything to her, thank goodness Eren did manage to save her before they could do anything, but there’s no way he’d ever tell his son that.

“Dr. Yeager, which way...should I go to return home?” Mikasa’s soft voice inquires, “It’s cold.” Even though the man had given her his jacket, she still felt cold, “There’s nowhere...for me to go home to.” She said looking down.

Grisha gave the girl a sympathetic look. To lose her parents at such a young age, and to experience what she had…

Eren sees how sad she is and goes over to her, he unwraps the red scarf around his neck before gently wrapping it around her, “You can have this.” His mother had knitted this scarf for him, even made one for his sister, but surely she won’t mind him giving it to this girl who needs it more than him right now.

“It’s warm, right?” His tone was low and gentle as he said this to her.

Nevertheless, Mikasa felt touched by his warm act of kindness and touched the fabric of the red scarf, “It’s warm.” Just like him.

Grisha found the scene before him to be adorable, despite his son's calm and reserved demeanor, his heart is kind, “Mikasa, why don’t you live with us?”

“Eh?”

“You’ve been through a lot, you also need plenty of rest.” Grisha kindly tells her.

Mikasa looks over at Eren, as if seeking confirmation that it truly was okay for her to live with them.

Eren gently grabs her hand, “Let’s go home.”

Hearing those words were enough to make the girl cry tears of happiness, “Okay…” her tears are then gently wiped away by Eren before dragging her away from the area.

Grisha watches his son drag her away with a smile. They just met, and it already looks like he’s taken a liking to her. Giving one last look at the house that was now stained with blood, he follows behind the children as they descend down the mountain. 

* * *

Carla was downstairs, reading an interesting book Armin’s grandfather had lent her some time ago. Reading this book is the only thing that was keeping her emotions in check. That sweet little girl, Mikasa. Those vile vermin dared to try and sell a sweet child such as her? Good riddance. 

Her son had gone and saved a cute girl like her, she was proud, but she had to agree with her husband that what Eren did was reckless, and that while his training with his teacher was going well, he still shouldn’t have done what he did. Fortunately, Eren realized that doing reckless things was wrong and promised not to do it ever again, so she only let him off with a light scolding.

His teacher was proud, of course.

Another thing that was on her mind was how Eren has experienced the awakening, just like his sister. 

_‘For the two of them to awaken at their age, our children truly are prodigies.’_ Carla thinks before putting her book down.

“Mom.”

The Yeager matriarch sees her daughter standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her long brown hair shined as the moon’s light hit it just right. Her beautiful green eyes matched her brother’s perfectly.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” How rare for her daughter to still be up and not in bed.

“That girl, Mikasa...you’ll let her stay here, right?” Erena get’s right to the point.

Ah, so she’s taken a liking to Mikasa as well.

“You like her.” It was a statement.

Erena nods, “She reminds me of our cousin. Small and helpless, yet proud and kind.”

“Mm, she certainly does have the same unique qualities as her, doesn’t she. Do you believe her to be a good fit for Eren?” Carla questions.

Erena huffed before looking away, “Maybe.”

“I see, now then, off to bed with you.”

Nodding, the older Yeager twin goes back to her room to sleep. Carla knows her children well, if one of them likes something, the other is sure to follow. Should they hate something, the result is the same. She believes Mikasa would be a good fit for her son when they got older, and as for Armin...well, her daughter has pretty much claimed the boy as hers already.

Looking out the window, she sees it's another full moon out tonight. A cold feeling seeped within her very being as she felt this quiet peace won’t stay quiet for very long. They will be making their move soon, and the results will not be a favorable one...if they weren’t already prepared for countermeasures.

“Soon…”

* * *

**Tage Des Friedens (Days Of Peace)**


	2. Tage Des Friedens

**Tage Des Friedens**  
  


**デイズ・オブ・ピース**  
  


**Days Of Peace**

  
A bright light beams through the bedroom of Eren Yeager, the youngest of the Yeager twins. Flinching when the sun’s light hits his face, Eren slowly opens his eyes and comes face to face with the sleeping face of the newest member of the house—Mikasa Ackerman.

Sitting up, he wonders how she got in here before remembering that she asked to sleep in the same bed as him last night. Eren doesn’t wake her up, instead taking time to carefully study her face. She looked so no peaceful right now, but she may feel different when waking up. 

Frowning, he thinks back to those animals in human skin—the same animals responsible for taking away her family and wanting to sell her off to the highest bidder. Killing them was something he did not regret, for they deserved to suffer. Instead of giving them a quick death he could have just broken their legs and left them for the wolves to feed on. But what’s done is done.

Mikasa starts moving a little in the bed, alerting Eren that she was waking up. Silver eyes locked onto green ones. The black haired girl didn’t say anything for a few minutes, probably trying to find the right words to say at this moment.

“Good morning.” Eren decided to be the one to break the silence. 

Sitting up slowly, Mikasa touched the red scarf he had given her, “Good morning.” She said, hair a complete mess. It was honestly amusing actually.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked.

She nods shyly.

It didn’t look like she was lying to him, which was good. Though after everything she went through it's possible she might suffer from some PTSD but he’ll have to ask his dad and hear what he says.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

She shook her head only for her cheeks to turn a shade of pink when her stomach started to grumble a little. Watching her fidget in place made him feel something, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. 

Scooting towards the edge of the bed, he hops off before holding a hand out to her, “Come on.” His tone was gentle again as he waited patiently for her to take his hand.

Mikasa didn’t even hesitate to grab onto the hand of her savior and protector. As they left Eren’s bedroom she recalled the declaration she made last night. 

_‘Eren, you protected me. That’s why from now on...I’ll protect you, too!’_

* * *

The two children arrived at the kitchen where Carla and Eren were already awake to greet them. Mikasa hadn’t met Erena yet but it nearly made her shudder by their resemblance—despite being twins. Apparently she was the oldest sibling while Eren was the younger, not that this seemed to bother him.

“Good morning, you two,” Carla greeted warmly, “Did you both sleep well?”

Eren nodded.

“Mm.” Mikasa replied.

Chuckling, Carla places their plates out in front of them as they take their seats. As they sit down, Eren immediately notices someone missing from the table.

“Mom, where’s dad?” He inquired.

“He left early to check on a patient in Wall Rose, he’ll be back soon.” She assured him.

“Okay.” Though he was curious to know what sort of patient his father could be seeing from within Wall Rose, he ultimately decided not to think about it all that much since his father will be coming home. 

“How are you feeling Mikasa? Have you settled in okay?” Carla asked.

“Yes, Aunt Carla.” Mikasa responded.

At her reply, Carla chuckled, “There’s no need for you to be so formal with me, dear. You can call me ‘mom’ if you want.” 

“Um…” Poor girl didn’t know what to say to that, and it showed on her face.

Seeing this, Carla smiles at her, “It's okay, Mikasa. You don’t have to call me that right away, take your time to adjust to your new home and enjoy yourself.”

Mikasa looks down at the table, thinking about what Carla said. What she said was right—this is her new life now, a life where her parents aren’t here with her anymore. But, she wasn’t alone. While her parents may no longer be by her side, there was someone who was. Lifting her gaze up a little, she eyes Eren out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t seem to notice her looking at him but that was okay.

Unknown to her though, two people saw her gazing at the other Yeager and smiled.

_‘So that’s how it is.’_ Erena thought with a knowing smile.

_‘How adorable.’_ Carla thought, “Eren, why don’t you show Mikasa around town? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Eh?” Mikasa said.

Erena leaned forward, “You should introduce her to Armin, too. He’ll like her.”

Huh, showing Mikasa around town would be good for her. She can talk to the townspeople and get familiar with the place. 

“Do you want to?” Eren asked her just to be sure, not wanting to force her into anything.

That didn’t seem to be a problem as Mikasa looked happy to be going somewhere with Eren. Elated, she happily agrees to let Eren show her around town.

First they went to see a kind lady who runs her own market, the woman kindly greets them both and gives Eren some free apples. He takes them and bows respectfully to her as thanks. They then went off to other different spots where Mikasa got to see the locals interact with Eren. Most were very friendly, asking how his mother was and wondering if Dr. Yeager wouldn’t mind examining one of their relatives.

The people here were kind to her, too. Some commented about her fair skin, hair, and eye color, but other than that everyone here was very friendly. She was really starting to like it here.

“Do you like it here so far?” He asked her, walking down the street.

“Mm, everyone here is so nice.” She replied, “I’m not...used to being around people all that much, so I was worried.”

Eren looks ahead of him, “I guess not, you’ve been living away isolated from people. Suddenly coming to live here is probably too much for you.”

She shakes her head in the negative, “No, I was nervous at first but it's fine now. Because you’re here.” Her cheeks turn pink a little at that.

While surprised by her comment, Eren smiled a little and took it as a compliment, “I see.” He said softly, “I really like having you here.”

Now her whole face became red as she tried in vain to make it go away, but to no avail.

“I wonder if Armin is outside today, or if he’s with his grandfather?” Eren wondered out loud.

“Armin?” Mikasa inquired, who was that?

“Ah, he’s my best friend. He’s really smart and knows things most adults don’t. You’ll like him.” Eren assures her.

“Okay.”

_“You heretic!”_

She stops dead in her tracks at the sudden yell. Next to her, Eren sighs before heading in the direction of the yell with Mikasa following after him. When they arrived at the source, Mikasa frowned at what she saw. Standing there, backs facing her were three older boys surrounding a smaller blonde haired boy who was clutching a book tightly in his arms.

“What’s the matter? You gonna cry again, heretic?” One of the boys taunted.

“Grab the book! We’ll throw it in the river!”

“No, don’t—!”

“Shut up!” One the boys yelled, kicking the blonde boy in the face.

It all happened in an instant.

Before she knew it, Eren was no longer by her side. His foot hitting the boy in the back of the head, making the tallest one crouch and hold his head in obvious pain.

“What—!”

“Shit, its Eren—!”

A palm thrust to the stomach shut one of the boys up, kneeling down on his knees and hugging his stomach as he threw up, but Eren wasn’t done as he chopped the boy in the back of the head—knocking him out.

Once he was down, Eren went for the last one—who tried to punch the green eyed child only to have his wrist grabbed and flipped on his back, hard. To finish it off, he was then kicked hard in the gut, he let out a choked sound as he gasped for breath before lying motionless on the ground.

The tallest one, possibly the leader grunted as she slowly stood up from his kneeling position on the ground. Standing, he saw his friends were on the ground before his eyes locked on Eren, his facial expression showing clear rage.

“You little—!” He brought up his fist ready to punch the smaller boy, only for Eren to easily duck under the arm breaking it with another palm thrust, “Aaahhh!!!”

Eren then broke the boy’s knee making him get down on one leg before chopping him in the back of the neck as he did the previous boy. It was over.

What makes this sad is the fact that these very same boys were beaten by Eren before, and yet they still hadn’t learned their lesson yet—still coming after Armin even after they were threatened by the brown haired boy to leave the smaller boy alone.

“Last time I told, you that if you were to bully Armin again I’d break your bones.” Eren states, looking down at the beaten bullies blankly, “I’m not going to give you another warning—next time you mess with him...I’ll **_break_ ** you.” That wasn’t an empty threat as he was very serious.

The leader of the bullies grunted in response, still in pain from the beat down. Eren ignores them before helping Armin up and walking back over to Mikasa, who had the bag of apples in her hand. With how fast Eren was in getting to the bullies it's a wonder they didn’t fall on the ground.

The trio ignored the bullies and decided to head over to Eren’s house for the time being. So much for showing Mikasa a good time around town.

* * *

Carla hears the door open and turns around, “Oh, back already?” She wasn’t expecting them to be back so soon, but after seeing the bruises on Armin’s face she could see why. Those three boys must’ve been bothering him again and Eren, like last time, defended his friend by fighting them just like last time.

She crouches in front of Armin and smiles, “Armin, did those mean boys mess with you again?” There wasn’t a need to ask him because she already knew it was them, but she wanted to hear it from the boy’s mouth. 

Armin looked down, nodding sadly as he was still clutching his book.

Carla sighs a little, “Good grief, and here I was hoping their parents would have given them a firm talking to by now.” The first time they picked on both her son and Armin she had gone to their parents to complain. Everything should have been over after that, but she was wrong.

“They don’t care.” Eren said, bluntly.

Carla looks over at him, “You didn’t hurt them too badly did you, Eren?”

Eren averted his eyes then looked back at her, “...no.”

_‘Well, that’s an obvious lie.’_ Carla chuckles inwardly. Her son should really get better at lying, his ears are turning pink, “Come here, Armin. I’ll take care of those wounds for you.”

“Okay…” Armin follows behind her to the kitchen, Eren and Mikasa doing the same. 

Mikasa places the apples down on the table before following Eren upstairs. She followed him to his bedroom where he was reading a book she had never seen before. He sees her at the doorway and tells her she can come inside.

“This is one of dad’s books,” He said, “I like reading his medical books because they're interesting.”

Mikasa sits down next to him and looks at what’s written in the book. From her point of view everything written down looked complicated and hard to understand.

“Do you understand what it's talking about?” Mikasa asked.

“Ah, this one’s talking about sowing up a wound and making sure it doesn’t get infected afterwards.” She could tell by his tone that he sounded enthralled about what he was reading.

“Can I read it with you?” She asked, sounding a little unsure if he would let her.

“Sure.” He placed it on the floor and they both read it together. Mikasa listened to Eren as he explained certain parts she didn’t understand very well. They stayed like that for about half an hour before Armin came up and sat with them.

Arming then explained the reason those bullies were bothering him again, and it was because he was once reading a book about the world beyond the walls. Mikasa learned that because he wanted to venture out and explore the outside world that he was called a “heretic” by the other kids and was picked on for it.

“It exists, I know it does!” Armin insisted, “A land of ice, sand, fire, and the ocean that’s so salty that merchants would have to spend their entire lives trying to get all of it out! That’s the world I want to see!”

“Wow…” Mikasa admitted that it does sound very interesting.

Eren looked thoughtful, “The ocean...I want to see it.”

“Right?! Let’s go see it together, Eren!” Armin eagerly said.

“Ah.” Eren smiled.

Mikasa played with her scarf for a bit before speaking up, “Me too...I want to see the outside world, too!” Her eyes were determined as she made her declaration.

“Then we’ll all go—” Eren looks out his window, the bright light of the sun beaming through and lighting up the spot where they were sitting, “To see the world outside the walls.”

Armin nods, “It's a promise!”

“Mm.” Eren looks at Mikasa, who also made the promise.

_“In that small room, where the rays of the sun beamed through—the three of us made a promise to see the outside world no matter what.”_

* * *

_“The peaceful times we spent in Shiganshina continued on. Eren, Mikasa, and myself spent our days the way we saw fit. Reading up on all sorts of things and making plans with each other. Eren’s teacher decided to teach some basic skills in hand to hand combat with my grandfather’s permission. My skills were...mediocre at best, but at least I know the basic way of defending myself, so I had no complaints.”_

_“Next year—on both Eren and Erena’s birthday, they left the walls to visit relatives in Wall Sina. Mikasa and I saw them off with smiles on all our faces. On every birthday, they would leave the walls to visit their extended family and spend three days with them before coming back home to Wall Maria. Every time they came back, it was with happy smiles, and telling stories about their cousin and other cousin—who Eren and Eren refer to as “Big sister.”_

_“It was supposed to be just any of those other times, but—”_

Mikasa and Armin stood at the gate entrance with smiles on their faces that soon vanished when they saw the non smiling faces of the twins. Their facial expressions were either blank (Eren), or emotionless (Erena).

Seeing this made a shiver run down their spines.

_“—something had happened. Eren, Erena, Carla-san, and their teacher had all come back, but one person—”_

_“Grisha Yeager.”_

* * *

“I’m sorry, Mikasa, but Eren said he wants to be alone right now.” Carla said, smiling sadly at the girl, standing in front of Eren’s closed bedroom door.

Mikasa looked down at that, looking ready to cry, but Carla bends down and hugs her, “Give him some time, okay,” she squeezes the girl a little, “He’s...still coming to terms with what happened. The same goes for Erena as well.”

At that explanation, Mikasa had no choice but to leave Eren alone and go back to the guest room. This was something she wasn’t used to now, for she would always sleep in the same bed as Eren. But now, not having him here in the same bed as her...felt so lonely.

That night...she cried herself to sleep.

A few days had passed and both Eren and Erena were still being distant. They trained with their teacher a lot more than usual and would often go outside the walls for some outdoor training that they couldn’t tell them about. 

This saddened them as they wanted to support and be there for them, but with them acting so distant how could they? 

Finally though, Eren and Erena stopped being so distant with them, but something was different about them. Erena was always smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes at all. On some days they were empty and hollow, and on others she was smiling as though she meant it. Eren was also different, normally he would show some sort of expression on his face, but after what happened to his father his expression changed. He was now unnervingly stoic and calm, often sporting a blank expression that didn’t reveal anything.

His smiles were becoming rare now…or so Armin believed.

Whenever he was around Mikasa his blank expression cracked as he was able to relax around her and let his guard down. Mikasa was happy because they got to sleep in the same bed again, Eren often rubbing the back of her head in soothing motions to help calm her and sleep better.

As for Erena, well Armin found that telling her about the many different uses of flowers and other interesting facts broke her fake smile in exchange for a real one.

Things weren’t perfect, but it became the new normal.

But then—

“A new breed of Titan that helps humans?” Mikasa questioned.

Today was another one of those normal days and while normally Armin would be talking about another interesting fact he learned from one of his books, but not today. Today he was talking about a strange new breed of Titan that appeared out of nowhere and kills its own kind while ignoring humans.

“I overheard some soldiers from the Survey Corps mentioning it when they came back,” Armin started to explain, “They said it was about 15-meters tall with marble colored skin!”

“Amazing…” Mikasa said in awe.

“Can you believe it? For the first time there’s a Titan that doesn’t want to eat humans, isn’t it amazing, Eren?” Armin turned to his friend with a happy expression.

Eren didn’t answer right away, for a moment he just sat there in the grass looking at the walls that block the sun from being seen. Finally, he turns to Armin with a small smile, “Ah.” Was what he said.

* * *

_“I thought those days would never end. The three of us being together like this in peace—so peaceful that I believed it would last for a long time—”_

_“—but—”_

_“—I was wrong.”_

  
  


**_“For nothing lasts forever.”_ **

* * *

**Der Tag, An Dem Alles Begann (The Day Everything Began)**


	3. Der Tag, An Dem Alles Begann

**Der Tag, An Dem Alles Begann**  
  


**ザ・デイ・エヴリシング・ビーガン**

**  
The Day Everything Began**

  
Heavy rain descended upon the land as the sound of running horses could be heard during the unforgiving downpour. Riding said horses were a group of soldiers who were riding out into the woods. Their goal was clear, their focus was on that goal and nothing else. As the soldiers in green cloaks with the symbol for the wings of freedom etched on the back of their dark green cloaks—the rain seemed to fall harder, the fog becoming thicker, the tension more suffocating.

“Moment of truth, people! It’s on us!” A man shouted to the soldiers around him in the heavy rain. This man with the commanding voice was Keith Shadis—Commander of the Scout Regiment, “Either we secure this ground as mankind’s first stronghold beyond the walls, or we die!”

An individual with brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail snorted—this person was Hange Zoë, “Don’t be such a downer, Commander! Dying here wouldn’t be very fun at all!”

“That’s the point, dumbass!” Shadis yelled back at Hange, who only cackled in response.

While the two of them were having their little spat, another individual was keeping his eyes open and focused on their surroundings the whole time. This man with the icy blue eyes, blonde hair and thick brows that could tower over the walls themselves was Erwin Smith.

As his gaze was set straight ahead he caught sight of something and recognized it instantly, “Target approaching!” At his shout, everyone focused in the same direction. Stomping in the same direction as them was a Titan, but this one’s head was hanging low, it was a big one so they had to be cautious.

Shadis held his arm out, “Split into five groups, now! Group one will act as bait! All squadrons, engage ODM Gear!” He ordered.

Just as he commanded, three soldiers activated their gear, launching themselves in the air and circling the Titan, while the other soldiers did the same.

“Hit it from every angle!” 

One of the soldiers launched behind the Titan and aimed for the back of its neck. 

“For my brother!” He yelled, “For humanity!” Taking a swipe, the cut was clean and precise—the titan had fallen, but it was too soon to celebrate however as more titan started to gather around them.

“Damn, there are more of them!” Shadis cursed, “Don’t falter! Keep coming at them from every angle!”

The rest of the soldiers follow his orders without question, surrounding the Titans so they would be confused and unable to grab at them. This seemed to work as the giants made grabbing motions towards the flying soldiers, trying to swat them out of the air like flies.

It was working—

—but not for long.

One titan got lucky however as it managed to grab Moses just as he was preparing to cut the back of its neck. Surprised, Moses froze—eyes widening in utter terror as he was overcome with fear to the point where he didn't even try to get out of the titan’s grip.

“Moses!” A soldier cried out in horror as the titan slowly brought Moses to its face, mouth wide open and ready to bite down on his head. Just as it was about to clamp down on his head, the hand holding the blonde soldier fell to the ground suddenly.

“Ugh!” Moses grunted in pain as he snapped back to reality and got out of the decapitated titan’s hand.

At once, all soldiers ceased trying to circle around the titans that gathered the area in favor of staring down at the severed hand. Their attention then turned back towards the titan, the behemoth just stared at its hand in what appeared to be confusion.

**_SLASH!_ **

What came off next was its whole head, the Scouts watched as it rolled on the ground for a moment before the whole body fell and began to decay. 

“What in the world…?” Hange starred, flabbergasted.

Erwin’s eyes weren't focused on the dead titan, but the individual that killed it. 

Standing before them was a 15-meter Titan, skin a marble color, muscles protruding from every angle. Looking closely, the Scouts could see what appeared to be a lower mask covering its mouth, but its eyes were very much visible. In the Titan’s hand was a giant battle axe, the weapon being held in one hand.

Shadis eyes widened at the sudden appearance and knew exactly who this Titan was, “It's here...The Marble Titan…”

There was a sparkle in Hange’s eyes as her whole body lit up with joy, “FINALLY!!! It finally showed up! This beautiful Titan finally shows itself to me at last!”

Erwin ignored Hange’s normal eccentric reaction in favor of studying the Titan up close, “So this is what it looks like up close. I’ve heard stories from the Garrison and Scouts alike, but the stories of its appearance don’t seem to do it justice.” And that was a real compliment coming from the man known to have balls of steel.

No one moved as they waited with bated breaths to see what the titan would do. They didn’t have to wait long as the Marble titan moved, cleaving off another titan’s head like it was nothing before proceeding to go after the rest. The Scouts did nothing but watch as they witnessed the titan slash and hack every titan that got in its path with such grace.

Hange was practically frothing at the mouth as they watched the brutal carnage taking place, but the Marble titan made it look so graceful and elegant—as though it were putting on a performance and the world around it was its stage, with them being the awed audience.

“Look at it go!” Hange nearly shouted, “The way it moves and counters the titans that surround it! I’ve never seen such a Titan display such obvious signs of intelligence!”

“Yes, unlike the normal Titan we’re used to, this one doesn’t display the normal mindless actions the rest do. A titan such as this one does indeed display intelligence and impressive fighting prowess.” Erwin examined the way the Titan fought.

While those two were busy analyzing the titan, the rest of the soldiers were too busy cheering it on.

“Go get ‘em!”

“Take them down!”

“For humanity!”

Hange snorts at them, “Looks like our little titan friend here has fans already.” Not that they weren’t already fans of the Titan themselves, but whatever. 

All of them watched as the last titan was mercilessly cut down just like all the rest. When the carnage was over and done with, the Marble Titan stood tall, weapon at its side in a relaxing manner.

“It killed them all...without hesitation.” Shadis had never seen this titan himself before, and all he had to go on about any information about it was from the Garrison and other Scouts who saw it with their own eyes. A tall 15 meter titan standing above all of them—killing its own kind and ignoring humans. Was this Titan the new hope humanity has been waiting for? If so, then—

Suddenly, the titan moved again, making them tense and readied their blades, expecting an attack. That’s what they expected, but the titan had no interest in attacking them for it was only moving its arm in order to point in a certain direction.

“Eh?” Hange looked in the direction where the titan was pointing, “Does it want us to go in that direction because it's safe?”

Erwin looked up at the titan, “Is that right?! Are you trying to tell us to head in that direction for our safety?!”

While the titan didn’t answer him, it did huff before walking away, axe hanging over its shoulder. Seems like it had no interest in staying in the area any longer as it did what it came here to do.

“Ah, wait—!” Hange started to say, intending on following after it.

“No, leave it alone,” Shadis ordered, “Right now our only priority is focusing on our mission! Let’s move out!” Snapping the reins on his horse, he led them away in the direction the titan told them to go. Shadis knows he should be skeptical, but something told him to follow the titan’s advice. 

Today will be different, he can feel it!

_‘We will prevail!’_

  
  
  


**Year 845–Shiganshina District**

  
  


_‘I’m here again.’_

_A deceased corps that feels all too familiar with him, a place that looks nothing like the walls._

_‘Why am I seeing this again?’_

_Faces of individuals he has never met before say something to him, he can’t hear them very well._

_‘What are you trying to tell me?’_

_A cold gaze stares back at him, a destroyed building, women and children crushed by the debris that fell on them, crushed to death or stomped on like they were nothing._

_‘No...don’t...please…’_

_Someone approaches him with a kind smile on their face, long black hair, red scarf wrapped around their neck as they speak to him._

_“Eren, I—”_

_‘Mikasa…?’_

**_“Eren, wake up!”_ **

* * *

It was the urgent sound of the voice that woke him from his slumber. Slowly, Eren opens his eyes to the world, coming face to face with a worried Mikasa—her face hovering just a few inches in front of him.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he spoke, “Mikasa…”

“Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare.” She was crouched in front of him, the logs behind her forgotten in favor of checking on Eren. 

Eren didn’t answer her right away, instead he opted to stare into her silver eyes.

“Eren, what’s wrong—” She was cut off when Eren brought his hand up to her face before deciding to touch her hair instead. The sudden action made her cheeks turn pink, but she didn’t move a muscle as he gently took hold of a strand of her hair.

At this point, Mikasa could feel her chest tighten, heart thumping erratically, “Um, Eren...what—”

“Mikasa,” Eren cut her off, “Don’t ever cut your hair, okay?” He lets her hair go and gets up before walking over to the abandoned logs.

Mikasa, whose cheeks were tinted pink had her whole face become as red as a tomato. She tries patting her cheeks to make her face go back to normal, but to no avail.

To say something like that and then walk away. No fair!

Pouting, Mikasa turns around intending on telling him so before noticed something, “Eren, have—have you been crying?”

To his testament he didn’t react physically to her question, but he also didn’t try to deny it, either. 

Taking a deep breath, he offers a small smile in her direction, “It’s nothing to worry about, okay?” Strapping the logs to his back, he walks away, with Mikasa following his lead.

In the back of her mind, however, she was still worried about the dream he had because…

...he kept saying, “I’m sorry.” 

But why?

A cold shiver ran through her—something telling her she didn’t want to know what he was apologizing for.

* * *

“You really don’t remember? Anything at all?” She asked him as they walked across the bridge.

Eren shakes his head, “It felt like...the dream I had was going on forever. Not only that, but I was feeling all sorts of emotions, but…” he trailed off.

“But?” Mikasa gently gestures for him to continue.

He looks down as he lets his feet carry him the rest of the way, “Sadness...it felt like I was being swallowed, suffocating to the point where I couldn’t breathe,” his voice wavered a little despite his calm expression, “I...really hated that feeling.”

Mikasa gives him a sad expression, Eren sees this and rubs the top of her head, “Seriously, I’m fine. Don’t look so worried.”

“But still—” 

“Oh, somebody’s messing with my favorite Yeager twin?” A man with short blonde hair, wearing a uniform with the symbol for the Garrison etched on the back of his coat.

“Mr. Hannes.” Eren greets.

Hannes bends down a little, “What’s wrong, Eren? Somebody giving you trouble?”

“No…” Eren smells the air for a minute before covering his nose with the back of his hand, doing the same for Mikasa, “You smell like a tavern, you’ve been drinking.”

Hannes stood up, “Yup. Nothing like a good old drink to help the day go by.”

Unimpressed, Eren gives the man a dry expression, “And yet, you’re supposed to be on watch. Not doing a very good job of it, are you?”

Mikasa nods in agreement.

“Hey, that hurts!” Hannes exclaimed, “I don’t drink all the time!”

“That’s a lie because you do.” Eren countered, “I feel bad for your liver.”

“Same here.” Mikasa said.

“Oh, come on! And here I thought you were the nice twin, Eren!” Hannes complained.

Eren narrows his eyes, “What do you mean by that?” Let it be known that Eren is protective of his family, and won’t allow anyone to slander them.

Sensing the boy’s irritation, Hannes lifts his hands up in a surrender pose, “Calm down, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Seeing that Hannes was just joking, Eren relaxes, “There’s nothing wrong with sis, Mr. Hannes. She’s just...different.” 

It started a few years ago, after they left to visit relatives in Wall Sina. When they came back from the visit everyone noticed Grisha Yeager didn’t come back with them. Naturally everyone assumed something had happened on the trip and the good doctor perished—leaving his wife and two children the only survivors. The news was heartbreaking and everyone in the district offered their condolences to the family, Grisha was a man they all came to respect and adore. He cured a deadly illness and saved millions of lives, and for him to suddenly...pass on the way he did. Truly heartbreaking.

Grisha’s death had an impact on his family, while Carla seemed okay, but still heartbroken—their children were a different story. 

Eren became a blank, calm child who rarely smiled anymore. But when he did smile though the people appreciated it greatly and smiled back.

As for Erena…

She was the complete opposite of Eren. Unlike her brother who rarely smiled these days, she was always smiling, but it wasn’t a genuine one. Her smile revealed nothing as it was a smash she wore constantly, even the air around her has changed.

Some of the citizens commented how Eren was the ‘good’ twin while Eren was the ‘bad.’ The citizens believe that she was hiding something behind that false smile, which is how she was labeled as the ‘bad’ twin.

And Eren hated that.

A hand rubbing the top of his head got his attention, Hannes gave him a sympathetic smile, “My bad, I forget how much Grisha’s passing had an effect on all of you.” Even now the pain is still there, “For what it’s worth, he’d be really proud of you both—hell, every time we ran into each other all he would talk about was you. Saying how in the future you’ll do great things.”

Eren’s eyes widened slightly before going back to normal, “Oh…” he smiled a little as he heard that.

“Hey, there we go! That’s the smile I wanted to see.” Hannes grinned.

And just like that it was gone. Eren’s blank expression had returned.

“Whoa! Talk about a quick change!” He exclaimed.

Eren continues to stare at the man, “Mr. Hannes, do you think this peace we have will last, or will we be crushed by our own ignorance?”

At his supposedly innocent question, Hannes and Mikasa had different reactions. Mikasa looked worried and unsure of why Eren would ask such a thing, while Hannes looked pale for some reason.

Making sure the sticks on his back was nicely secure, Eren huffed, “Just kidding.” He resumes his walk with a worried Mikasa by his side. 

Hannes watches them leave, complexion still pale as Eren’s words still go through his mind. Those words had a hidden meaning behind them, but as to what the meaning was?

He didn’t want to know.

* * *

“Eren, what was that? What did you mean?” Mikasa was still trying to ponder what he meant when he said those words to Hannes. For some reason she felt a foreboding sense of dread and fear grip her heart and refuse to let go. She didn’t like it.

“I’m not sure,” Eren replied, “It felt like I wasn’t the one that said that to Mr. Hannes, it just came out.”

Before she could ask him more about it the bells began to chime, signaling the return of the Survey Corps. Whenever the bell rings it means that they’ve returned from an Expedition.

“They’re back.” Eren said, looking in the direction of the gate.

“They are.” Mikasa said, “Do you want to go see them?”

“No need,” He said, turning away, “C’mon, let’s go.”

She follows him without complaint. He was right, there’s no need to see that no Survey Corps members lost their lives during their Expedition. Part of why more were returning home was because of the Marble Titan. Every time they left the walls, the titan would appear and mow down the rest of its kind. People have begun to say nothing but good things about the titan, but there are those who are still weary and skeptical of the giant. Soldiers of the Survey Corps always had stories to tell whenever it showed up.

Speaking of which…

“Eren, are you still planning on joining the Scouts?” Mikasa questioned.

“Ah, I want to see what’s beyond the walls. Me and Armin made a promise to each other that we would both join together.” He replied.

“Oh...what about Erena?” She questioned.

“She’s not joining, says it doesn’t sound very “fun,” so she’s going to stay here with mom.” He answered.

“What about Aunt Carla, is she okay with you wanting to join them?” She pressed.

“Ah.”

Mikasa made a surprised expression before she began to ponder on what to do now. If Aunt Carla was okay with Eren joining the Scouts, then what is there for her to do now?

  
  


**Yeager Household**

“We’re back.” Eren announced.

Carla turns around to smile at them, “Welcome back, kids.” Her smooth, black hair seems to have grown longer, but only those who know the woman well enough would be sharp to notice. But what really drew people’s attention was her beautiful blue eyes, some say it’s those very same eyes that ensnare men to notice her, but that was just a rumor.

Eren dumps the sticks down through the wooden floor, Carla walking over to him with a smile, “Wow, look at that. The two of you worked very hard to gather fuel for us for the next several days.”

“Ah.” Eren said.

Smiling, Carla bends down, kissing her son’s cheek, “Thank you, Eren. It was very sweet of you to go out and gather those for us.”

Instead of replying, he returns the gesture, “Mikasa helped, too.”

“Indeed she did, thank you dear.” Carla thanked Mikasa before kissing her on the cheek also.

“You’re welcome, Aunt Carla.” She said, shyly.

Eren walks over to the table, “Sis isn’t here yet?” He noticed.

“Your sister’s with your teacher today, but don’t worry she’ll be back soon.” Carla answered.

“I see.” He sits down and has some soup, Mikasa sitting next to him with her own food.

Mikasa’s eyes shift towards Carla to Eren, “So, um, Eren says he’s going to join the Scouts.”

“Yes, I know, Mikasa.” Carla said, knowingly, “Is there something you want to say?”

The black haired girl looked hesitant to say what she wanted to say, but managed to do so, “I, um...I want to join the Scouts, too.” She turns to Carla with a determined expression.

Since Mikasa’s attention was on Carla, she failed to see Eren’s reaction to her declaration. His lips parted slightly as he looked down at his empty bowl.

“...I see,” Carla finally responded, “And this is what you’ve truly decided to do?”

“Yes.” Mikasa said.

Carla puts the dishes away before going over to the two of them, hugging both children. The sudden action took them by surprise, but was a welcomed one as both children melted from the hug.

“I want you both to listen to me,” Carla starts off saying, “This world is truly a cruel one, but it's also very beautiful. You both will be forced to meet some very cruel human beings, but that’s okay. You’ll also encounter people who are understanding and will fight by your side no matter what happens.”

They both listen, not saying a word to interrupt her.

“Mikasa, you have experienced that cruelty first hand, but your spirit regained a new sense of purpose. Be strong, and if you feel like you have to cry, then let your tears fall, get back up, and move forward.” Carla tells her.

Mikasa nods her head in the woman’s shoulder.

“Eren...you are incredibly kind, and that kindness is one of your stronger qualities. No matter what happens, no matter what you face in the near future—never forget—how powerful kindness and understanding can be. Okay, Eren?” She tells him.

Like Mikasa, Eren also nods his head in understanding.

Carla squeezes them both to her one more time before releasing them, “Since the two of you did such a good job in getting fuel for us, why don’t you go outside and enjoy the rest of your day.”

They both leave the house in search of Armin, who was the most important member of their little group. Carla sends them off with a wave, smiling at their backs.

“Heh, touching speech. Didn’t think anyone could be that dramatic, but _him_.” A new voice commented, standing in the shadows of the house, his tall frame leaning against the wall, face lowered, hat covering the person’s face from being seen.

Knowing who the person was, she simply releases a small hum, “How is everything?” She asked him.

He grabs the top of his hat, but doesn’t move it away from his face, “Same as usual, though there’s been more of ‘em Titans roaming around here than usual,” a visible grin appears on the man’s face, “Guess that means our little friends are finally here to play.”

She frowns, “Grisha predicted this would happen...I just hoped that it never would.”

“You should know better than to expect nothing bad to happen in this screwed up world.” The man’s tone lowered, laced with seriousness.

A gust of wind blew around them both, moving Carla’s dress and hair slightly against the foreboding wind.

“I know…” 

That was all she could say.

* * *

“They just don’t learn.” Mikasa commented as the three boys ran off upon seeing Eren and Mikasa come at them with the intent to harm.

The two were looking for Armin and soon found him being messed with by the three nuisances as they both dubbed them. Armin did pretty good in holding his own against them before they arrived. One look and one could tell Armin was not much of a fighter, so Eren decided to teach him ways of avoiding getting hit. It seemed to work in this case as Armin didn’t have a scratch on him when they arrived.

“I’m okay, Eren.” Armin kept protesting as Eren kept checking him over for any wounds he might have gotten.

“Just making sure,” Eren did one last final check before sitting at the edge of the steps near the river, “What were they bothering you about this time?”

“Oh, that. They just heard me rattling on about how mankind’s future lay beyond the walls,” Armin shrugged, “Doubt they understood half of it, but still.”

“I see,” Eren got the picture now, “People have gotten comfortable living behind the walls, they don’t want to hear anything about what’s outside them.” He tossed a rock in the river.

“Because the walls are a powerful idea. We’ve survived for a hundred years because of them. That’s why no one here is too keen on tempting fate.” Armin adds, “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t agree with that sentiment, but I can understand where they’re coming from.”

Eren looks down at the water below, “Human nature. The policies of the government reflect the fear of the people. There are those who believe in the government and decide to remain within the walls, and others who don’t and want to see what lies outside.”

Armin had nothing to say to that, but he looked thoughtful, “Anyway, was Aunt Carla okay with you joining the Scouts?”

“Mom knows and accepts my choice, Mikasa’s joining, too.” Eren replied.

“Really? Then all three of us will be together then.” Armin said, looking happy and pleased.

Mikasa gives him a nod.

A gentle breeze moved the leaves off the ground, clouds in the sky floating above lazily.

“It’s kind of sad,” Armin said, suddenly, “What most people here are willing to settle for, all for a false sense of security.” He watches as a little boy runs up to his mother and hugs her.

“Trust me when I say that this is fleeting,” Armin continues, “These walls that have protected us for so long...can’t hold forever.”

Eren and Mikasa remain silent as Armis speaks, knowing he’s right.

Armin’s hair moves against the wind, “Only a matter of time.” And just like that, the wind stopped blowing.

Eren suddenly looks up at the sky, alerting both Armin and Mikasa.

“Eren?” Mikasa said.

“What’s the matter?” Armin asked.

There was no answer as Eren stood up, gaze still kept firmly on the sky above them.

Light is faster than sound, they saw it before they heard it. A flash of light came out of nowhere, before what sounded like a bomb was then heard, the ground shook as Armin and Mikasa tried to keep from falling in the river. It knocked some people off their feet, but somehow Eren remained standing, his stance firm, gaze unwavering as he looked in the direction of the gate.

“What was that?!” Armin exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but it—” She didn’t get to go finish her sentence as Eren took off suddenly in the direction of the gate.

“Wait, Eren!” She called out, running after him.

“Guys, wait for me!” Armin yelled after them, also running.

Eren didn’t stop running though. There’s no time. 

He stops running finally, allowing Armin and Mikasa to catch up to him.

“Talk to us, Eren, what’s wrong?! Was it an explosion—?” Armin stops talking as he looks up in horror.

Mikasa had the same reaction, while Eren just...starred.

A steaming red hand was grabbing the wall, the very same wall that was tall enough to prevent any Titan from trying to get over the wall. 

Until today…

“No way...that’s impossible!” Armin trembled, “That wall is fifty meters high! So how?!”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, “No…”

Everyone looks on in horror as the giant head of a skinless Titan peers down at them from above the wall. Steam coming off from its massive form.

“It’s a Titan…” Armin said.

“Look how big it is…” Mikasa starred.

The Titan moved its head down, but from the outside, it was moving its leg back.

Eren was already moving by then, grabbing both Armin and Mikasa’s wrists, he drags them away. Everything moves in slow motion as the giant Titan brings it let back down—

—aiming right for the wall.

As its foot made contact, Eren had already gotten Armin and Mikasa to safety. A resounding boom sound was heard as the debris from the wall soured through the air, landing in either the houses or the people below. 

Behind the giant Titan was a hoard of lesser Titans coming towards the wall in droves.

Armin comes out from the hiding place Eren dragged them to and looked at the destruction around him before falling to his knees, “It—It just blasted a hole...like it was kicking a rock on the side of the road.”

Soon, Titans began to come through the wall with eerie expressions on their faces.

“Run for your lives!”

“They’ve gotten through!”

“Wall Maria has been breached!”

While the people were fleeing in the opposite direction of the gate, Eren suddenly takes hold of their hands.

“Eren, what are you…?” Armin trailed off.

“Get somewhere safe.” Was all he said before he took off running in the direction of his house, running faster than they’ve ever seen.

“Eren, no, wait!” Armin called out.

“Eren, wait!” Mikasa was about to follow, only to be scooped up by Hannes, “Mr. Hannes?!”

“Mikasa, Armin, we have to evacuate now!” He said, grabbing Armin with his other arm.

“Let me go, Eren’s out there!” Mikasa practically screamed, trying to squirm out of his hold.

“I’ll go back for him later! Right now you two need to get somewhere safe!” Hannes told her.

“No, Eren!” Mikasa cried out the boy’s name.

_“EREN!!!”_

* * *

He had to force himself to ignore Mikasa’s cries of his name as he continued to run in the direction of his house. He had to make sure his mother was safe as some debris from the wall fell in that general direction.

Turning around a corner, he sees that his house had indeed been destroyed, the memories stored within forever crushed.

“Mom…” He whispered.

“She‘s alive.”

Eren quickly turned around, relaxing when he saw who it was, “Teacher.” Of course, there’s no way his teacher would let anything happen to his mother.

Without saying another word, the tall man hands Eren a knife.

Grabbing it, Eren already knows the implication.

_Now is the time._

* * *

Another bright light and sound of lightning got everyone’s attention, but they were too busy trying to run away from the Titans.

“Shit, what now?!” Hannes cursed.

Armin and Mikasa were by his side as they saw another titan make a side appearance. But this one was different from the others, way different. 

The titan was about 15m tall, hair long enough to graze its shoulders, with elongated ears. It’s facial features are also different from the rest of the mindless Titans. Along with a prominent, hooked nose, its eyes are deeply sunken within their sockets, and its mouth takes on an unusual, jagged shape. Finally, it also lacks lips and flesh on its cheeks, exposing all of its teeth.

Another observation is that this titan is well-proportioned and physically fit, sporting a well-defined, lean, muscular appearance in lieu of the more common pot-bellied or emaciated appearance of regular Titans. 

“My god...another Titan…” Hannes starred in horror.

Armin noticed something strange about the 15m Titan, “It’s just standing there...that Titan ain’t attacking anyone.”

“What?” Mikasa turns to him.

“Mr. Hannes, that Titan isn’t attacking anyone!” Armin yells loud enough for the man to hear.

Hannes snapped out of his shocked state to see that Armin was right, it was just standing there before its head back.

**_“ROAR!!!”_ **

The humans below covered their ears as the roar let out a shockwave that knocked some people who were running down to the ground.

“W—What the hell?!” Hannes shouted, hands covering his ears.

The Titan stopped roaring finally as it seemed to go on forever. Every citizen moves their hands away from their ears and looks around to see a strange sight.

Armin also noticed it, “They stopped moving…” all of the Titans that came through the wall stopped moving and stood perfectly still, heads lowered as though they were submitting.

“Did...did that Titan make them stop?” Mikasa wondered.

“I...think so?” Armin didn’t sound too sure, but that has to be it.

“Son of a bitch...it actually made the other Titans stop.” Hannes could hardly believe what he was seeing, so he rubbed his eyes, “I’m not drunk am I?”

“You’re always drunk, Mr. Hannes but right now that’s not important.” Armin states.

Citizens watched as the mysterious titan roared again, sending another shockwave that rocked through the area, just not as big as last time.

What happened next was something they thought they’d never see. The Titans started to eat each other!

The sheer sight of it was grotesque, how they bit into each other's skin, tearing away the skin on their bodies.

“Okay, now I know I’m drunk! What the hell are they doing?!” Hannes exclaimed. 

“They’re eating each other...did that titan make them do this?” Armin was trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing right now.

“But...why?” Mikasa questioned.

Armin’s eyes caught sight of one titan that was coming towards the mysterious titan, “Look! That titan’s still acting on its own.”

Walking in the direction of the mysterious titan was a Titan with short blonde hair, sporting an eerie smile that sent shivers down his spine.

“Why is that titan the only one still walking around?” Hannes didn’t like the way it was smiling. It was creepy and terrifying, and the way its eyes stared at absolutely nothing didn’t help matters.

Mikasa saw the Smiling Titan walking in the direction of the mysterious titan, “That titan’s going near the Rogue one.”

Out of the corner of its eye, the Rogue titan saw it coming towards it, the Smiling Titan raising both arms in its direction as though it were trying to give the Rogue titan a hug. Just as it got close enough to almost touch the muscular titan, a fist smashed into its face, killing it instantly. Falling to its knees, the corps fell over—crashing to the ground, steam coming off from its unmoving corpse as the body began to disintegrate.

“It...killed it…” Armin’s voice wavered, eyes wide and shaking, “That titan killed one of its own kind.”

Hannes slapped the side of his head, “This confirms it...I’m actually seeing this. Another titan came to the aid of humanity…”

Unable to keep herself standing anymore, Mikasa fell to her knees, “That titan saved us…”

All around, the citizens no longer felt fear and began to feel better about their current situation. What helped was the fact that this Titan ignored them in favor of protecting them instead. Everything would be okay.

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

Hannes was instantly back on high alert, “What the hell is that?! Is it another titan?!”

And indeed to his and the rest of the citizens' horror, another tian came stomping out from behind a house. Like the Rogue titan, this one was also different. 

This new titan was also 15m tall and has plates of hardened skin covering the entirety of its body. Its eyes are covered by white, organic lenses, and it has short, silver hair. 

“The whole body is all armor!” Armin said.

Mikasa frowned in its direction.

“Doesn’t look very friendly unlike our other one here,” Hannes turned his head in the Rogue titan direction, “Looks like this Armored Titan got its attention.” The Rogue titan’s attention was only on the Armored titan and nothing else.

**_Crash!_ **

“The hell?!” Hannes exclaimed, seeing giant crystallized spikes from outside the wall, “What the hell is going on out there?” Was some other brawl going on out there or something?

“Mr. Hannes look! The Armored Titan is moving again!” Armin said, pointing at the 15m titan.

Getting in a crouch, the Armored titan bent forward before taking off—charging at one thing...the Rogue titan.

“So fast!” Armin exclaimed.

For something so big and heavy, the Armored titan was moving incredibly fast, and yet the Rogue titan stood there calmly. Just as the Armored titan was close enough, the Rogue moved. As the Armored titan prepared to punch the Rogue titan—the Rogue countered by ducking under the punch, it clenched its fist—hardened material covering its knuckles. Moving the fish upwards the hardened fist warmed right for the outstretched arm, breaking it easily like a stick.

**_“AAARRRGGGHHH!!!”_ **

“Did you see that?! That was amazing!” Armin said in awe.

Mikasa, however, was paying more attention to the Rogue titan’s counter attack, _‘Why does that feel...so familiar?’_

Hannes blinked a couple of times, “Well, shit…” what else could he say?

“Go get that Armored titan!”

“Send it back to where it came from!”

“For the sake of humanity!”

“For the glory of humanity!”

Hannes widened his eyes at the sheer faith the people of Shiganshina suddenly have in the Rogue titan. Where there was once fear was now a burning flame ignited within their hearts. No longer did fear overtake them.

Shrugging, Hannes decides to get in on the action, “Aw, what the hell? Kick that Armored titan bastards ass, Rogue!”

Armin takes a deep breath, “Y—You can do it!” He shouted.

“Don’t lose!” Mikasa shouts.

With the people of Shiganshina offering their encouragement, the Rogue titan decided not to drag this fight out any longer. Using the Armored titan’s distraction to its advantage, the Rogue hardened its foot, bringing it up and slamming it into the Armored titans knee, breaking it. Letting out another howl of pain, the Armored titan fell—crashing to the ground, completely vulnerable.

And the Rogue titan saw that.

Mercilessly, it hardened its foot again before stomping down hard on the Armored titan’s other arm, breaking it before doing the same to both shoulders. The beating the titan took was merciless and brutal as the Rogue titan showed it no mercy. Seeing its opponent could no longer move, it grabbed the defeated titan by both ankles before swinging it around a couple of times then letting go. Everyone watched as the Armored titan was flung over the wall like it weighed nothing. When they could see the Armored titan was completely over the wall and out of sight...they cheered.

“WE’RE ALL ALIVE!!!”

“Our lives were saved by the Rogue titan!” 

“It's the savior of the walls!”

“Fuck yeah!”

Hannes couldn’t help but laugh like a complete lunatic, “I’ll be damned...never thought in all my years, I’d see titans saving humans from their own kind.”

Armin and Mikasa cried, but they were tears of joy and while they couldn’t explain as to why they were crying, it didn't matter in the end. Not everyone was okay, some people did die, but had that Rogue titan not show up when it did, then it could have been much worse.

Speaking of said titan, it began to walk in the direction of the breach, confusing many.

“Is it leaving?” Mikasa wondered.

Armin shook his head, “No, I think it’s walking towards the breach! But what is it going to do?”

Out of pure curiosity, the citizens and Garrison all followed the titan, which they noticed was trying not to step on any of the houses in its path. Very considerate of the titan to do that, but most of the houses have already been totaled. The titan was still walking, its path very clear.

“Huh, I think it is headed for the breach, but why?” Hannes was curious and confused.

“I’m not sure, but...it must have something in mind otherwise it wouldn’t be heading in this direction.” Armin commented.

After what felt like an eternity, the Rogue titan finally stopped but then it did something even more strange. It turned its back on the breach before moving backwards and blocking it then sitting down.

Hannes was even more confused, “Okay...is it trying to block it with its whole body?”

His question was answered as the Rogue titans entire body began to harden. It was then that the citizens finally understood what the titan was doing—the titan was trying to seal the breach by hardening its whole body. But it wasn’t just the breach that was being sealed for the crystallized hardening spread all across the wall, making it look better than it has in years.

When the process was done, all that was left was the crystallized body of the Rogue titan. The breach had been sealed off thanks to the mysterious Rogue titan.

More rounds of cheers erupted from the people as not only was the breach sealed off, but the titans had been taken care of, and the Armored titan soundly defeated before being tossed out of the district and back outside the walls. 

It was over.

For the time being the nightmare was over.

Hannes sees the happy expressions on the faces of the people before looking at the crystallized body of the titan, “Gotta say...never in all my years I thought I’d be grateful to a titan for saving us.” If he could, he’d raise a drink to the titan if he could, and he most definitely would.

“Amazing...there are other titans out there willing to help humanity,” Armin smiled, “What else would you call this but a miracle?”

“Yeah…” Mikasa agreed.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard coming from a different direction. The two turn to the sound of the footsteps and see it was Eren slowly walking towards them.

Water gathered in Mikasa’s eyes, “Eren!” She shot at him like a bullet, wrapping her arms around him. It was a miracle the boy didn’t fall down due to the sudden action by Mikasa.

“You’re okay…” Her voice cracked as she rubbed her face against his shoulder.

“Ah…” He hugs her back, one hand rubbing the back of her head. When she was still having nightmares, he would rub the back of her head like this to calm her down and help her get back to sleep.

Armin approached them, “Eren, are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, clearly worried.

Eren nodded, “Mom’s fine, teacher got her someplace safe. The house is gone though…” he was still upset about it, but at least the house can be rebuilt. The same can’t be said for human lives.

“Eren, did you—did you see…” Armin stuttered.

“The Rogue titan? I saw...” Eren said, sounding a little tired, “Mr. Hannes, the bodies...I’ve found them.”

Hannes was confused for a moment before realizing what Eren meant. The boy must’ve found the corpses of those who didn’t make it, poor kid. Eren leads them in the direction where he found the bodies of those who were killed instantly, Hannes saw they were all covered by blankets that looked to be brought from their own homes.

_‘Eren must’ve covered them up so no one would see, kid really is kindhearted.’_ Hannes thought, closing the eyes of some of the corpses before covering them back up.

“Eren!”

Quickly, he turns around and sees that Eren had collapsed, Mikasa frantically trying to wake him.

“What happened?! Was he injured?!” Hannes demanded, bending down to take a look.

Armin leaned his head down on Eren’s chest, “He’s okay, just passed out after everything that happened today.”

“That’s all it is?” Mikasa didn’t sound very convinced, but she could see Eren’s chest moving, so he must be fine.

“I’m not surprised.” Hannes said. Eren was probably walking around trying to cover these poor people that didn’t make it. He moved to pick the boy up, only for a familiar person wearing all black to beat him to it. Eren was hoisted over the man’s shoulder

“What the—?! Where’d you come from?!” Hannes exclaimed.

“Keh, quit flappin’ your gums and move your ass, drunk.” The man walks in the opposite direction.

Mikasa was the first to follow with Armin and Hannes right behind her.

* * *

_“In the Year—845, Wall Maria was breached by what the citizens called it...the “Colossal Titan.” Soon after it breached the wall, the mysterious Rogue Titan made its appearance, commanding the other titans to eat each other—this killing them in the process. Another titan which had been dubbed the “Armored Titan” tried to attack the Rogue Titan, only for it to be soundly defeated in combat.”_

_“With the Armored Titan defeated, the Rogue Titan sealed the breach by using its own body. Some say it died after sealing the breach, others believe it fell into a deep sleep until the next time it would be called to action.”_

_“No more titans had been seen near the wall, which made it easy for the Scouts to arrive and interview those who witnessed everything. Some of the Scouts wanted to bring back the crystallized body of the Rogue titan—but the citizens rejected the idea and wanted it to stay here. Samples from the body were taken, which seemed to be okay. As for outside the wall, signs of a fight were present—leading others to believe that maybe the Marble Titan appeared to take care of another supposed Intelligent Titan. But it was just speculation for now…”_

_“Eren and Erena slept deeply in the comforting embrace of their mother. Armin’s grandfather was also alive, and hugging his grandson out of pure relief. Repairing the destroyed houses will take time, but it can be done. The government has approved funds to help those in Shiganshina that lost their homes due to the sudden Titan attack.”_

_“It was a day no one will ever forget...they won’t ever forget the Rogue Titan that saved their lives. It will forever be known as—_

_“—The Savior Of Wall Maria.”_

* * *

Eren lets out a huff, looking up at the night sky. Currently, he was sitting on the roof of the evacuation shelter, having woken up hours ago and was now just lost in his own thoughts.

“There you are!”

Hearing his name, he turns to see it was Armin and Mikas, “Can’t sleep?”

Armin shook his head, “No, and from what I can see, neither can you.” He sits on his right, Mikasa on his left. If the two held hands the moment she sat down, Armin didn’t say anything.

“Next year I’m applying to the Cadets.” Eren said suddenly.

Armin doesn’t look surprised.

“It's not over, the Colossal and Armored Titan are still out there somewhere—waiting to make their next move. This time we were lucky, the same won’t be said for when they next appear.” Eren said, seriously, “What are you two planning on doing?”

“I’m with you.” Armin didn’t even hesitate, “I may not be strong like you and Mikasa, but I can still fight in my own way.”

“Armin…” 

“Me, too,” Mikasa said, leaning against his shoulder, “Next time...I won’t hesitate. I’ll become strong, strong enough to protect anything.”

Eren knows he can’t change their minds, so he gave in, “Then...together.”

_That night, the three of them made a promise._

  
  
  


**Year—847**

“Straighten those spines, piss-ants!”

“The 104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now!” Keith Shadis yelled. The man had lost all his hair and was now bald, “Allow me to introduce myself: I’’m Commandant Keith Shadis; and you will grow to hate me!”

“Training is gonna be a white-knuckle ride through Hell. If I’ve done my job, you’ll be waking up in a cold sweat.”

Standing before him were a row of trainees, some looked nervous while others were indifferent.

“From memories of this place every night,” Keith continued, “For the rest of your miserable lives. Right now, you’re nothing. Livestock. But over the next three, soul-crushing years, you’ll learn to take down your own Goliath.”

“Remember this moment when you come face to face with him, ‘cause here’s where you ask yourself: Am I a fighter, or am I a feed? Are you gonna be the one to bite? Or am I gonna be the one to bite?” 

Three noticeable faces were in the sea of cadets, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren—the three of them already knew the answer:

They are the hunters—

Not the prey—

And they will defeat their enemies no matter who it is.

  
  


**_Let the training begin._ **

* * *

  
  
  
**Das Licht Der Hoffnung In Der Dunkelheit Der Verzweiflung (The Light Of Hope In The Darkness Of Despair)**


	4. Das Licht Der Hoffnung In Der Dunkelheit Der Verzweiflung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins and the new recruits decide to get to know each other better.

**Das Licht Der Hoffnung In Der Dunkelheit Der Verzweiflung**

**欲望の闇の光**  
  


  
**The Light Of Hope In The Darkness Of Despair**

  
“Hey, Mop-Top!” Shadis approached a preteen Armin.

“Sir!” Armin saluted the man, his appearance hasn’t changed all that much, except for the fact that he no longer had a baby face. 

He wasn’t the only one that’s gone through some changes. Mikasa had kept her hair long just like he promised Eren she would. It reached her mid back, but she would tie it in a ponytail every once in a while whenever it got in her way.

Another noticeable change was Eren, his hair had grown down to his neck, and he’d grown a few inches taller. Armin suspected the reason why Eren wanted to grow his hair out, but decided to leave it to his thoughts for now.

“What do they call you, maggot?” Shadis demanded.

“Armin Arlelt, from Shiganshina, sir!” Armin answered.

“Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?” Shadis questioned.

Unbothered, Armin answered, “It was my grandfather, sir!”

“Cadet Arlelt! Why is a runt like you here?” Shadis questioned.

“To help humanity overcome the Titans!” Armin answered, honestly.

“That is delightful to hear! You’re gonna be a great light snack for them!” Shadis demeaned, before touching the top of the boy’s head, “Row three, about face, runt!”

Armin had no words, but wasn’t intimidated by Shadis in the least. Compared to Eren and Erena’s teacher—this man couldn’t scare him no matter how hard he tried. 

“What do you call yourself?” Shadis got in the face of a boy with short blonde hair.

“Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner, I’m from the Trost District!” Thomas answered.

“I can’t hear you!”

“I’m from Trost, sir, my name—”

“Don’t care, next!” Shadis walks away from Thomas without so much as sparring him another glance, leaving the boy stunned.

The man then turned his attention towards a girl with black hair, tied in two pigtails, “Is a pathetic worm like you the best Karaness has to offer?”

“Sir! I’m afraid that’s the case, sir!” She yelled, fearfully.

Armin felt kind of sorry for the recruits that had to get yelled at by Shadis. He noticed the instructor was skipping those who held their ground and didn’t look intimidated in the least—with Eren and Mikasa being amongst the standouts. His eyes wandered over the rest of the faces and landed on a short girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. What interested him however, was that she seemed to be smiling in Eren’s direction.

Strange, do they know each other? That can’t be, right?

All he knows is, it's a good thing Mikasa wasn’t paying much attention to anyone else, thankfully.

“What do we have here?” Shadis got in the face of another cadet.

“Jean Kirschtein, sir. From the Trost District!” Jean has short, light ash-brown hair with the sides and back trimmed shorter; making them a darker hue. He has small, intense light-brown eyes. 

“And why’re you here, cadet?” 

Jean, for a moment was surprised by the sudden question but answered with a confident smile, “To join the Military Police, sir. The best of the best.”

_‘They say honesty is the best policy,’_ Armin thinks.

“That’s nice. You want to live in the interior, do you?” Shadis questioned.

“Yes!” Jean grinned, only for it to be brutally wiped from his face as Shadis unapologetically slammed his forehead into Jean’s. The sudden impact was enough to bring Jean to his knees, cradling his forehead to make the stinging pain go away.

“No one told you to sit, recruit!” Shadis said, “If you can’t handle this, Kirschtein, then forget about joining the Military Police!” He states, moving onto the next cadet.

“What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?” Shadis got in another boy's face.

“Marco Bodt at your service, sir, from Jinae.” Marco introduced himself. He was of average height with a broad, muscular build. He had short, parted black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes, “South side of Wall Rose. I am to join the Military Police and give life and limb in service to the king!”

At his declaration, Eren closed his eyes, something Armin noticed.

“Well then. That makes you an idealistic fool. And a rube.” Shadis said, unimpressed, “You want to know the truth?”

Marco got very nervous when the man got real close to his face, “The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as Titan fodder.” He moves away from a stunned and shocked Marco.

“Hey, Cue-ball. You’re up next!” Shadis announced.

“Oh, me? Sir! Conny Springer, from Ragako village, sir!” Connie was so nervous he made the wrong salute, which got Shadis’s attention.

Shadis didn’t hesitate to grab both sides of the boy’s head before lifting him in the air like he weighed nothing, “You have backwards, Conny Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people!” All around them, some cadets looked even more terrified, “Is your heart on your right side?”

**_CHEW_ **

At the sound of chewing, everything went dead silent. Some of the cadets present stared at the person responsible for the new sudden tension in the air. It was a girl a little away from Connie, munching down on a potato. What made the scene even more bizarre was that she ate it so nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Shadis unceremoniously drops Connie to the ground, “Hey, you there. What do you think you’re doing?”

The girl in question seemed to be under the impression that he was talking to someone else and kept munching on her potato.

“You are officially on my shit list!” Shadis yelled in her face, “Just who in the hell are you?!” He demanded.

Swallowing the food in her mouth she saluted with the potato and answered, “Sasha Blouse from Dauper village, at your service. Reporting for duty, sir!”

“Sasha Blouse, huh? And what is that you’re clutching in your hand?” Shadis questioned, although he already knows what it is.

“A steamed potato! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten. Sir!” Sasha answered.

“The theft, I understand. But here? Why eat it here of all places?” He didn’t sound angry, just confused.

Once again, Sasha answered, “It looked quite delicious. And it was getting cold. So I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir.”

Shadis looked even more confused by her answer, “Why? I can’t comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?”

Sasha just gave him this look, “Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I’m surprised you don’t know, sir.”

Those gathered gave her looks of both disbelief and shock. Eren was composed, Connie looked at her with his mouth a gape, same with Armin. Sasha meanwhile was still unaware of the tension she just caused.

Oblivious to her current situation, she broke off a piece of the potato and handed it out to Shadis with reluctance, “Here sir. Have half.”

Shadis looked stunned by the gesture and took the barely half potato, “Have half?” Really?”

She gives him a nervous grin.

* * *

“There she goes, but man, I thought Shadis was gonna kill Potato Girl.” Connie said as he, Marco, Mina, Armin, and Eren watch Sasha run around the training grounds. After her little stunt, Shadis told the girl to do laps around the training area until the sun went down.

Eren watched her run, “Interesting first day. What bothered her the most wasn't being told to run till sunset, but losing meal privileges for the next five days.”

“If I recall she said she was from Dauper. I think that’s a small hunting village up in the mountains.” Connie comments.

Armin notices some wagons in the distance, “Hey, what’s that?”

“They’re dropouts. They’d prefer to work in the fields.” Mina answered.

“What? But, it’s only the first day.” Armin said, surprised that so many were leaving.

“Guess Shadis has an impressive way of intimidating people with just his words.” Eren comments.

“Says you,” Armin said to him, “Didn’t see him yelling in your face.”

“It wouldn’t have bothered me if he did.” Eren stated, bluntly.

Armin sighed, “Right, what was I thinking…”

Mina turns to them, “Hey, that reminds me Eren, where are you from?”

“Shiganshina, the same as Armin.” Eren answered, placing a hand on Armin’s shoulder.

Armin smiled, “Don’t forget about Mikasa.”

“Of course not.”

Connie and Marco give them both nervous expressions, “Oh, wow. That means…” he trailed off.

“You saw it. You were there that day.” Connie said, looking excited.

Marco looked at him, “Quiet!” He tried to shush the boy from saying anything more.

The other boy didn’t seem to get the hint, however, “The Colossal one? Did you see him?”

Nervously, Marco looked back over towards Eren and Armin. 

Armin felt a little uncomfortable about the sudden topic change, Eren had his gaze firmly on the orange colored sky, “We did…” was all he said before he turned around and walked inside the eating area, but Connie was persistent and wanted more information—despite Marco’s insistence that he stop.

It got even worse when they were inside. Surrounding the two were the various cadets who wanted to know the details about what happened. Eren skillfully ignored them while eating his soup, leaving poor Armin to answer their questions. Yes, the Colossal Titan kicked a hole into the wall, yes the Rogue Titan came to their aid by controlling the other titans, defeating the Armored Titan, and sealing the breach.

Connie leaned forward, “Wow, I can’t believe you guys saw all that. Hey, Eren what were you doing? Armin said you ran off in the direction of your house, but what were you doing though?”

“Covering the bodies of those who didn’t make it.” He answered, bluntly.

At his answer, the mood shifted. No longer were they curious to know what else happened that day and instead started to feel bad about asking them something so personal.

“Oh...sorry.” Connie at least had the decency to look bad and apologize.

Eren finished his soup, “Next time, be more tactful with your words.” He said, looking Connie in the eye.

“Right…” Connie bowed his head, looking down.

Wanting to change the mood a little, Marco decided to ask both Eren and Armin something, “By the way, where do you guys plan on joining after you graduate?”

“Oh, that’d be the Scouts.” Armin answered casually.

“Really? You guys want to join the Scouts?” Marco wasn’t expecting that, “But...why?”

Eren answered this time, “To be prepared. The Colossal and Armored Titan are still out there, they’ll come back. This is the calm before the storm.”

His words seemed to resonate with some of the cadets. Now that they thought about it, the Scouts still haven’t found any whereabouts as to the location of the two titans, both had simply vanished into thin air. But the looming threat of them returning seemed to dawn on them.

Will they really come back and finish what they started?

An arrogant snort got their attention, “Pretty little words there, but seriously, you wanna join the suicide squad? Guess that makes you a “Suicidal Blockhead.”

“Jean!” Marco admonished.

Armin frowned at his words, but didn’t say anything as he knew that it would be a waste of time. 

Eren looks him dead in the eye, his expression changing, eyes looking dead, “You think the interior is safe, don’t you? If you really believe that, then you really are a fool.”

Jean sneered at him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“The world we live in is a cruel one,” Eren continued, “There’s no such thing as a “safe place.” That’s something only fools like you continue to believe. To remain blissfully ignorant and naive of the world around you leaves you open for a sudden attack. The inhabitants of Shiganshina learned that the hard way.”

Everyone shivered at his cold and blunt words, what unsettled them even more was the dead look in his eyes. 

“You want to join the Military Police because you believe them to be the best, but the sad reality is—they’re just a bunch of blind fools pledging loyalty to a monarch who sees them as nothing more than tools to be used and discarded.” Eren continued.

Marco looked to be visibly stuck by his words, while Jean looked pissed. The rest of the cadets around them were looking very uncomfortable, which showed on their faces.

Having said his peace, Eren gets up from the table, “Armin, I’m heading back to the dorms first.”

“Oh, okay…” Armin said.

The cadets move out of his way, parting like the Red Sea. Eren either didn’t seem to notice or just didn’t care about the sudden tension both he and Jean created. He walks past Jean without so much as sparing him a glance, making it clear he had nothing more to say.

Jean however wasn't done just yet.

“You arrogant bastard—!” Jean stretched his arm out to grab hold of the front of Eren’s shirt, but soon found himself off the ground for a moment before landing hard on his back, “Gh—!”

“Jean!” Marco goes over to him, checking to see if he had hit his head. 

Grunting, Jean slowly sits up off the wooden floor, “What the hell was that…?” It all happened so fast he didn’t have time to react properly. His gaze moves up to see Eren looking down at him with those same dead eyes.

“Stand up.” Eren ordered.

Jean was confused by the sudden command, “What…?”

“Is that all it takes to make you lose your nerve?” He questioned, unimpressed, “Don’t bother joining the Military Police then. Save yourself the trouble.” Saying his peace, he left the eating area.

No one said a word even after Eren left, but Connie didn’t stay silent for long, “That was...so badass.” Surprisingly, a few agreed with him.

Everyone else may have thought so, but Armin was more worried about Eren’s sudden personality shift. In the past, Eren had his moments, but what happened with Jean just now was different. 

_‘What was that just now?’_

Marco helped Jean up, “Are you okay?” 

Jean glared at the door, “Bastard…”

“To be fair Jean, you did start it after all. Eren wasn’t the one who said something incredibly rude, you did.” Marco reminds him.

“What? Why am I getting a lecture? He’s the one who flipped me on my back!” Jean complained.

“Yes, but you’re also the one who came at him aggressively first,” Marco counters, “Eren had the right to defend himself.”

Jean looked like he wanted to say something else, but felt the words die in his mouth as Mikasa walked past him, her long black hair getting his attention. Marco sees where his attention is and shakes his head with a sigh.

“Umm, excuse me?” Jean calls out to her just as she was a few feet from the door.

Mikasa stops and turns to him, making his cheeks turn pink, “I—uh. I just wanted—I mean.” He kept stuttering like a fool, but Mikasa was patient and waited for him to speak.

“I’ve never seen anyone like you before. I mean, uh,” He dips his head down a little, “I’m—I’m sorry. You have really beautiful black hair.”

“Thank you.” Mikasa thanks, blankly, walking out the door.

Jean watches her leave for a moment before running after her, looking outside to try and find her—only to freeze when he sees her walking side by side with Eren.

“I’m alright.” He said.

Mikasa didn’t look very convinced, “I’m just a little worried because that wasn’t like you at all.”

“Yeah...I don't know what happened, it felt like me talking, but my mouth was moving all on its own.” He explained.

“Eren…” Mikasa started to say, but was distracted by Eren touching the back of her head.

“Your hair really has gotten long. Make sure you tie it up or it’ll get caught in something.” He tells her.

Mikasa touches a strand of her hair, “Okay, I’ll tie it up.”

Jean watches the exchange, his eyes shadowed but his expression was dumbfounded. Connie walked behind him, humming a random tune. Jean then proceeds to wipe something on the back of his shirt, startling him.

“What the hell? Leave my clothes alone, dammit!” Connie exclaimed, touching the back of his shirt with both hands, “What did you wipe on me?”

“Don’t worry,” Jean said with a dry expression, “Just my trust.”

“Huh?” Connie questioned.

* * *

“It’s aptitude test time, so listen up!” Shadis said, “There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped off to the fields.”

Today they were testing their balance before they got to use their ODM gear. So far everyone was able to keep their balance perfectly without struggle, while those did struggle to keep their balance.

Just as Eren was about to go next, he noticed something was off. Shadis saw that he was just staring and went over to him, “Yeager, what the hell are you doing just standing there?”

Instead of answering, Eren gestured for one of the cadets to come over and use his gear. Confused, the cadet to use it...only for him to be flipped upside down. This got everyone's attention, including Shadis. Now he understands.

“I see, your gear’s defective. Go get another one from the supply closet, and good eye. Most soldiers wouldn’t have noticed right away.” Shadis complimented.

“Ah.” Eren said, walking in the direction of the equipment room. As he was leaving though, the other cadets were whispering how impressive it was that he was able to notice something was wrong with his equipment.

Coming back, Eren displayed perfect balance much like Mikasa and wasn’t even struggling. He calmly moved a little while suspected in mid air.

Shadis nodded, “Very good.”

Eren got down with a small sigh, “That was amazing.” Armin complimented as he walked over, “How did you know there was something wrong with your gear?” Not even Armin would have noticed it right away.

Green eyes moved over to the bald headed instructor, “Just a hunch.” He said.

Armin didn’t seem to get it, but let it go as he deemed it not a big deal.

“All right! For those of you who were able to stay balanced good for you, but as for the rest of you? Start heading out to the fields.” Shadis said, “Time to start the ODM practice runs! Move your asses!”

Each cadet received their own ODM gear. The tools given to them were Hand grips, Piston-shot grapple-hooks, Gas-powered mechanism, and Iron wire propeller with plug-in blades. The cadets were shown how to properly put it on and how to place their blades in the hand grip. They were then told how to use it, and once the explanation was over and down with it was time to use them for real.

Armin was surprised he hadn’t slammed into a tree yet, and had somehow miraculously managed to not do too bad. Landing on a tree branch, he observed how his friends were doing. Mikasa wasn’t having any trouble, of course, while Eren was also soaring through the air like he was a natural. Right, Armin has to make sure not to fall too far behind, then.

Next upon the agenda was hand to hand combat.

Fighting was not one of Armin’s strong suits, but luckily he got paired up with Marco. Both boys were okay with this arrangement. Mikasa was paired up with a tall boy with short black hair named Bertholdt, while Eren was paired up with Jean. There was still a little tension after last night, but it was purely on Jean’s side as Eren had nothing against the other boy.

“Begin!”

Armin and Marco tried to throw the other down, by some miracle—Armin managed to flip the other boy on his back. There were no hard feelings as Marco complimented Armin.

Bertholdt was sent sliding at them on his back as Mikasa showed him no mercy. The poor boy groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his back to get the stinging pain to stop.

Armin sweat dropped, “That’s Mikasa for you. She can be pretty ruthless without even realizing it.”

“Wow, she’s really strong, huh? But so is Eren.” Marco comments.

“They’ve been like that since we were little.” Armin said.

Bertholdt stands up, “So, has Eren always been blunt? Last night was surprising.”

“Not always,” Armin said, shaking his head, “I’m not sure what last night was, but he’s normally not like that. I think Jean’s words may have triggered something.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Marco apologized.

“Oh, you don’t have to—” Armin started to say, only for his words to be cut off when he heard a loud grunt of pain. Turning towards the common, he saw Jean was sprawled out on his back, again.

Marco smiled, nervously, “Eren might be a little ruthless himself.” He said, feeling bad for Jean. That was the second time Eren had flipped Jean onto his back without hesitation.

“He does have his moments.” Armin admits.

Next on the list was doing some exercises, like sit ups, push-ups, and running. Soon the day was over and day became night. Boys and girls went to the dorms to just talk and hang out.

Connie puts his shirt on, “Man, who would have thought we’d be doing all that today. My arms are killing me.”

“I’m a little sore myself, but that’s what we signed up for when we joined the Cadet Corps.” Armin said.

“Yeah, yeah…” Connie grumbled, “Hey, Eren—uh, dude why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Out of all the boys in the room the only one not wearing a shirt was Eren.

“Because I don’t sleep with one on.” Eren answered.

“Huh?” Connie didn’t understand his answer.

Armin decided to elaborate, “Eren has a high body temperature, so sometimes he, uh...likes to sleep without any clothes on.” He blushed a little saying the last part.

As one, all the boys stare at Eren, who feels their stares but doesn’t really seem to care as his back was still turned to them.

Jean gives Eren a dry look, “Disgusting.”

Eren ignores him.

“Eren, just to be sure you’re not planning on…” Armin started.

“I’ll keep my pants on,” Eren said as he fully turns to look at Armin, “Having my shirt off is more than enough.” As he was talking to Armin though, the rest of the boy’s noticed something about their bunk mates body.

“Holy shit, you’re freaking ripped!” Connie exclaimed.

“Huh?” Eren blinked, confused why anyone would be impressed by his muscles. 

A tall boy with short blonde hair looked impressed, “Wouldn’t have really noticed had you not taken your shirt off.” 

Jean proceeded to punch the dorm room walls, startling some in the room. Jealous, much?

“If you say so,” Eren gets in his bed, “I’m going to sleep.”

“Wait, don’t sleep just yet,” Thomas stopped Eren from going to sleep, “I was thinking all of us could get to know each other by telling us something about ourselves.”

Marco smiled, “Sounds like a good idea.”

“I’m in!” Connie said, raising his hand.

Reiner crossed his arms, “Telling something about ourselves would help us get along better. You in, Bertholdt?”

“Oh, sure.” Bertholdt said.

Marco looks at Jean, “What about you, Jean?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jean sulked, coming over.

Thomas addressed both Armin and Eren, “You guys in?”

Armin didn’t really mind, but Eren isn’t very talkative—especially around people he doesn’t know very well. Turning his head slightly in Eren’s direction he decided to ask, “Eren, are you okay with it?” 

Eren had his bare back facing them as he lay in his bed. Everyone was quiet, eagerly waiting for his answer. After about 2 minutes, Eren spoke, “Yeah.”

And that was that.

* * *

A similar event was taking place in the girls dorm. Mina had suggested they all get to know each other, the only ones who opted out were Annie and Ymir. Neither had any interest.

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Mina volunteered, “My name is Mina Carolina from Wall Rose—Calaneth District. My hobbies are cooking and arranging flowers.”

“Those sound like nice hobbies to have.” Hanna smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Okay, my turn!” Sasha went next, “Nice to meet you all, I’m Sasha Blouse from Wall Rose—Dauper village!”

“Yeah, we got that already, Potato Girl.” Ymir said, rolling her eyes.

“Ymir!” Krista frowned at her rude comment.

The freckled faced girl merely shrugged her shoulders, uncaring.

“What I love most in the world is...MEAT!” She declared, raising both hands in the air, stars in her eyes.

“Surprise, surprise.” Ymir says, sarcastically.

“Potato girl…” Annie mumbled.

Mikasa said nothing.

“Um, who wants to go next?” Mina questioned.

“I’ll go next then,” Krista said, raising her hand, “Hi, I’m Krista Lenz. I’m from Wall Sina, and I live in a rather small village. Let’s see, if anything, I’d say that my most favorite hobby is learning new things.”

Ymir hummed at her answer, “So what’s with you staring at Yeager during the first day?”

**_CRACK_ **

“Huh, did you guys hear something?” Mina questioned.

“Sounded like something broke.” Hanna comments.

Annie raised a brow in Mikasa’s direction, knowing that it was her.

Mikasa for her part just sat there and listened to what the girl had to say. 

“Saw you smile a little, too. You tryin’ to find out something new about him?” Ymir continued to prod.

“N-No!” Krista denies, “I met him a few times when he was visiting Wall Sina! He’d always play and read with me whenever he visited, and I really enjoyed his company.” Krista said with a smile.

“Awww.” Mina and Hanna cooed.

“Huh, so you’re saying he’s nice? Never would have thought.” Annie comments.

Ymir frowned though, “What’s with that look? You like him or something?”

Mikasa glared this time.

Krista shook her head, “I do like him, but not in a romantic sense,” She placed a finger to her chin, “Rather than see him as a romantic partner, it's more like...an older brother.”

At her explanation, Mikasa calms down.

“What, so that’s how you see it, huh?” Ymir smirked, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Mina decided to choose someone else, “Well, why don't someone else go? Mikasa?”

The black haired girl stares at her for a few minutes before speaking, “Mikasa...Ackerman.”

* * *

Connie bellowed out laughing, “For real?! Bertholdt seriously sleeps like that?!” He fell back on a bunk bed, laughing like a fool. 

The first person to start things off was Marco since he was the one to suggest it in the first place. Marco explained he wanted to join the Military Police so he could serve the King and change it from the inside. After him it was Jean, then Connie, Armin, Bertholdt, and now Reiner. The tall teen was in the middle of telling them about Bertholdt’s sleeping habit and even showing them an example of his most weirdest sleeping position.

“Seriously, how can you sleep like that?” Jean had to ask.

“Does your back or limbs hurt?” Armin asked, concerned.

Bertholdt fidgeted in place as he moved his gaze downward, not saying a word. Probably too embarrassed to say anything.

“Okay, who wants to go next?” Thomas questioned, looking around the room.

Jean smirked, “Why not let the Suicidal Blockhead go next? I’m sure we’re all eager to hear him say something about himself.”

“Jean.” Marco frowned. 

Armin suppressed the urge to sigh, why does Jean insist on starting a fight with Eren? Well, at least his best friend shows no interest in wanting to pick a fight right back.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel like it, Eren.” Armin tells him.

“Are you sure he’s not asleep? I mean, he’s been quiet the whole time.” Connie comments.

“I’m awake.”

Connie yelped, “Shit! You scared the hell out of me!” 

Eren said nothing.

Marco smiled nervously, “Eren do you want to go next?”

Some of them were curious to know a little bit more about Eren. All they really know is that he’s from Shiganshina—the same place where Wall Maria was breached. 

Other than that, they know nothing else.

Curiosity can be a dangerous thing.

“Eren Yeager from Wall Maria—Shiganshina District.” He spoke.   
  


There was silence for a moment as they waited for him to say something else...only for the silence to continue.

_‘I guess that’s all he feels like saying?’_ Armin thinks with a sweat drop.

“That’s it?” Jean snorts, crossing his arms, “Got nothing else to say?”

“...”

Armin stepped in, “Why don’t you get some sleep, Eren. I can tell you’re very tired.” 

“Ah…” He was out like a light.

“He’s already asleep?!” Connie exclaimed.

Jean clicked his tongue, “Coward.”

Armin closed his book, “If all of you want to know so much, I’ll tell you some things about Eren.”

Connie leaned in, “Well, don’t leave us in suspense, tell us!” 

So obvious.

“I met Eren when we were kids,” Armin begins, “Back then, all of the other kids avoided me like the plague,” He smiles, “Eren was different though.”

* * *

_“F—Freak!” The leader of the bullies yelled, running away with the rest._

_Armin stared in awe at the mysterious boy he’d never seen before come to his aide. They were about the same age as him, only a few inches taller with short brown hair, red scarf wrapped around his neck._

_“Why don’t you fight back?” The boy suddenly asked._

_“Eh?” Armin said._

_The boy turns to face him with inquisitive green eyes, “I was watching. They pick on you because you won’t fight back, so why don’t you?”_

_Armin looks down with a frown on his face, “Because I don’t run.”_

_“Huh?”_

_The blonde elaborates, “So long as I don’t run away...I’ve won.”_

_At his declaration, the mysterious boy moved in front of him, “So, what’s your name?”_

_Blue eyes were surprised by the sudden question, but answered, “Armin...Armin Arlelt.”_

_Satisfied, the other boy held his hand out, “My names Eren Yeager.”_

_Smiling a little, Armin takes hold of the outstretched hand, “Nice to meet you.”_

_And that was how they met._

* * *

Armin smiles at the fond memory, “Eren was new to town and wasn’t the type to just approach people, but for some reason he approached me. After that day, we were always together, reading books, walking around town, and just spending time over at his house. Those were fun times.”

No one said a word as they let Armin speak about the Eren Yeager they know nothing about.

“I know Eren may come off as emotionless at times, but in reality...he’s the kindest person you’ll ever meet.” He said.

Connie grinned, “I’m convinced, still impressed by how ripped he is though.”

“If you say Eren’s a big softie underneath all that mask of his then we believe you.” Reiner said.

“Same.” Bertholdt agreed.

Marco smiled, “Eren does seem like the reliable type of person, right Jean?”

Scoffing, Jean looked away, “Yeah, whatever.”

Armin watched them for a moment, eyes diverting over to a fast asleep Eren. Wondering what he would say if he were awake right now.

* * *

Back with the girls, Mikasa had introduced herself and was about to turn in for the night, only for Mina to say something.

“Since you’re from the District as Eren and Armin, that means you must have some stories, right?” She said.

Mikasa gives the girl a blank look that makes Mina feel a little uncomfortable, but decides to tell them a little something.

“I don’t have any stories that would be of any interest to any of you.” Mikasa said in a monotone voice.

“Oh, okay…” Mina deflated.

“What about that scarf around your neck?” Ymir questioned suddenly, “Must be a story behind that, right?”

“Ymir!” Krista hissed.

Wordlessly, Mikasa touched the red fabric around her neck. There really was a story behind it, but she would never share it with anyone else. But there is one thing she will share…

“This scarf...it was given to me by Eren when we were kids.” Mikasa revealed.

Ymir raised a brow, “For real? Never would have thought he’d be the type to give a girl anything really.”

Krista whacked her in the back of the head for that, making Ymir wince a little.

“How sweet.” Hanna smiled.

“It is.” Mina agreed.

“Did he give you food, too?” Sasha questioned.

Ymir gives her a dry look, “I’m starting to think your brain is made out of a potato, Potato Girl.” That might be the dumbest question Sasha’s ever asked someone.

“You think?”

“Dumbass.”

Ignoring them, Mikasa decides to reveal some more information, “Not just this, Eren would often make me things for my birthday.”

Krista had a gleam in her eye, “He would personally make you things? Tell us one of them!”

Annie was ignoring all of them.

Mikasa decides to tell them of one time he made her something for her birthday.

* * *

_“Eren?”_

_Mikasa had been trying to find him for about an hour now, but so far has had no such luck. Where was he?_

_After about another hour, Carla told her that he was in his room and probably waiting for her. Curious, Mikasa goes to his room and sure enough, there he was—but his back was turned to her._

_“Eren, what are you doing?” She questioned, walking in._

_Instead of answering her question, he turns his head slightly in her direction, “Mikasa, close your eyes.”_

_“Eh, why?”_

_He didn’t answer confused question and remained silent. Seeing he wasn’t going to answer her, she decided to close her eyes like he asked. Why did Eren want her to close her eyes, she wondered? It was such a strange request and so unusual of him, but he must have his reasons._

_She stilled when familiar warm hands moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and something being placed in her hair._

_“You can open them now.”_

_Opening her eyes she touched the side of her head and felt a strange object there. What is it?_

_“It's an embroidered hair ornament,” Eren said, “For when you tie your hair up.”_

_Mikasa continued to touch the interesting object placed in her hair, “Did you make it…?”_

_“Ah.”_

_Her whole face lit up with joy as she hugged him for the thoughtful present he gave her. Getting this for a birthday present meant a lot to her for it reminds the girl of many times her mother would knit things whenever her birthday came up._

_She loved her present._

* * *

Everyone starred as she finished her story.

“Eren may close himself off from people he doesn’t know, but stay around him long enough and you’ll see another side of him.” Mikasa said with a small smile, hiding it behind her scarf. It didn’t matter if everyone else didn’t understand Eren—no one had to understand just how much she valued him in her life.

No matter what sort of person everyone else may think, she knew the real Eren and that’s all that mattered in the end.

* * *

**Nacht Der Jäger (Night Of Hunters)**


	5. Nacht Der Jäger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A standard exercise quickly takes a turn that none of the Cadets were prepared for.

**Nacht Der Jäger**

**ナイト・オブ・ハンターズ**  
  


**Night Of Hunters**

  
The sound of horse hooves were heard running in the daylight—the rays of the beamed down on the cadets as they rode through the land. Armin was looking to see the current state of his fellow cadets, the first obvious sign present was fatigue and boredom.

Today’s exercise would be different according to Shadis.

_“On this sortie, the mission handed down to us, the 104th Cadet Company, was to split each squad into two detachments.”_

_“Retrieve the object that had been planted in a specified location, and return to base with it.”_

_“A simple task covering a distance of roughly 80 km in total. Marco took the helm for our detachment. I was made the scribe, tasked with recording every event.”_

_“The second detachment was led by Thomas, with Mikasa as their scribe.”_

_“Both groups left the training camp at the same time and took separate paths encircling the massive forest. After exchanging information at our destination, we were to return to the training camp via the other group’s route.”_

_“The point of the exercise was...to see how alert we could remain in peacetime.”_

Armin thought back to their instructors words when he first explained it to them.

* * *

“This exercise is a simple one!” Shadis stood before the trainees and explained, “You may think this will be a walk in the park, even for maggots like you.”

“Well, you’re wrong!”

“Whether in battle or in peacetime, a soldier is always a soldier! Always retain your readiness to fight, whatever the situation!” Shadis explained, “Do not surrender to boredom! Do not let tranquility distract you! This exercise is a battle in itself!

“Do not forget that!”

_“Sir!”_

That’s when the exercise began.

* * *

After awhile, the horses stopped running and started walking at a leisurely pace. Those in their group still looked either bored or tired, with the exception of Eren, Armin, and Marco.

Come to think of it, Eren had been looking serious since this exercise began. That right there told Armin that something was wrong. His best friend rarely got so serious as he looks right now—that can only mean something is going to happen.

But what?

“Well…” Marco said, “It’s better not to gallop all the way, right?”

“Uh, I guess...” Armin said with uncertainty.

Jean snorted, “You’ll look like a real idiot if you rush on ahead and your horse gives out.”

“That’s why we’re not rushing into things.” Eren states.

“It’s important we all do this as a group,” Marco said to them, “What should we do, Jean?”

“Like I care” Jean said, sounding bored, “It’s not like taking this seriously will get me into the Military Police.”

“You don’t know that…” Marco said before looking back ahead of him, “Anyway, for now, let’s just focus on the exercise.” 

“Not gonna happen.” Jean said in the same bored tone. 

“Hey, it’s too soon to give up…” Marco protested.

“Jean, go back to camp.” Eren said, suddenly.

Jean frowned at him, “Huh?”

“If you’re going to complain the whole time then go back to camp.” Eren elaborated.

“So we’re not even allowed to moan now?” Jean said, annoyed.

“It’d be fine if moaning made time go faster.” Connie comments, sounding tired.

“You said it…” Sasha agreed, “The road ahead is a long one.”

Krista gave Sasha a sympathetic look, “Hang in there, Sasha.”

Sasha responded to that with a tired groan.

Jean, still annoyed by Eren’s comment and tired of this whole exercise clicked his tongue, “What a pain in the ass.”

Armin sighed at everyone’s attitude towards the exercise, but wasn’t all that surprised to be honest. Though it would still be in their best interest to take this seriously. Anything could happen and it was best to be reloaded just in case. He instinctively turned to Eren and was surprised. 

Eren wasn’t sporting his usual blank expression, but a serious one. That alone told him that something was already wrong. 

_‘Eren only gets like this when something doesn’t feel right.’_ Armin observed Eren’s serious expression, _‘Better be in our guard then.’_

* * *

Elsewhere, the other group had stopped to take a break. Currently, Mikasa was conversing with Thomas while the others were letting their horses rest.

“But if we go that way, we might not make it there before sundown.” He explained.

“Well, how about taking a more easterly route?” Mikasa suggested, holding the map.

“Problem is, that route leaves us out roasting in the sun.” Thomas said, taking a swig from his canteen.

Mikasa looks up from the map suddenly, snapping her head towards the forest next to them. A bird flies off the branch of a tree—as if feeling her sudden movement.

Thomas noticed the sudden change, “What’s wrong, Mikasa?”

Mikasa didn’t respond for a moment, blinking before turning her head away, “Nothing...I’m just being paranoid.”

But was she really?

* * *

Back with Eren and the others, they were still riding along the path—and were currently being followed by a lizard that appeared out of nowhere.

Jean was the first to spot it, “Tch, we’ve even got a lizard as a running buddy…”

Marco sees the creature and hums, “You don’t see lizards too often.”

“They’re really tasty.” Sasha said.

“Huh?” Marco looks at her.

“They are!” Sasha repeats, “We used to eat them all the time back home. They taste a bit like chicken.”

Jean grinned, “You know how to cook them?”

“Of course! It’s easy.” 

Satisfied with her answer, Jean leans forward, “All right then!” He made his horse run towards the lizard.

“H-Hey!” Marco protested.

Grinning, Jean looked back, “If they’re going to send us on a glorified scavenger hunt, then lizard hunting tops it any day!”

“Hey, Jean, stop!” Krista yelled.

Jean ignored them however as he kept heading in the direction of the lizard and gaining speed on it. Just as he got close enough, he took his sword and swung down, “Gotcha!”

**_CLANG!_ **

Jean was stunned for the simple fact that Eren stopped him from killing the lizard. The creature in question was calm as it looked at the two blades though, probably because Eren prevented it from being killed before taking off. Both boys move their swords away from each other.

“What are you _doing?!_ ” Jean demanded.

Eren’s gaze is serious and reveals nothing, “Letting your guard down at any time is dangerous. Stay focused.”

Frustrated, Jean yells, “An exercise without an instructor isn’t going to score us any brownie points!”

Sensing the upcoming tension, Marco gets off his horse, “Stop this!”

“Jean, stop acting like a child.” Connie chides him.

“You’re one to talk!” Jean retorts.

Marco approached his friend, “Jean! Just grin and bear it.”

“Why should I?”

“If we show up late, we’ll end up having to report all of this,” Marco pointed out, “Armin, please don’t record any of this just yet.”

“S-Sure thing.” Armin wasn’t really paying that much attention as he was still worried about Eren’s serious demeanor.

Scoffing, Jean comments, “Just put down that Jean Kirstein was obstructed by Eren Yeager while he was hunting for food.”

Eren made no retort or bothered to comment as his gaze was more focused on the green forest near them. Marco seemed to take notice of this, “What is it, Eren?”

“Marco.”

“Y-Yes?”

Emerald eyes turn in his direction, “Do we move on?” He questioned.

“Huh, what kind of stupid question is that?” Jean frowned.

But he got no answer, in fact he was flat out ignored. Eren’s gaze was fixed firmly on Marco, waiting for him to answer his question.

“Oh, yes, let’s go.” Marco answered.

Nodding, Eren went on ahead, with the others following behind him. Jean didn’t say a word the rest of the way. Sasha had something to say though.

“We could’ve fed the whole group with a lizard that size…” She pouted.

No one said anything to that.

* * *

The sun was setting as the group sat around the fire and ate the rations that were given to them. Marco suggested they take a break before heading towards the location and everyone agreed.

“These rations are so bland.” Jean complained.

Sasha was stuffing her face, “We should've caught that lizard.” 

“Forget about that now. Lizards are dumb.” Jean said, “Though if _someone_ hadn’t stopped me from killing it in the first place we would be eating it right now.”

Everyone around him groaned in annoyance. None of them were interested in seeing Jean trying to pick another pointless fight with Eren. Speaking of which…

“Eren?” Armin called out to his friend.

Lifting his head up a little, he responded, “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Armin got right to the point.

Eren was silent.

“What are you talking about, Armin?” Connie looked back and forth at them in confusion.

Armin pressed on, “I know you, Eren. No one else has noticed, but...you’re not acting like your usual self. Normally you wouldn’t have cared if Jean was going to kill some random lizard, but today…”

Then everyone started to understand. Armin’s words ring true as they were used to Eren’s calm, stoic demeanor, but today he was all serious.

“Eren, is something wrong?” Marco asked, clearly worried and more attentive.

Silence was their answer as Eren decided to not say anything. It actually worried them how they hadn’t noticed his sudden mood change until Armin pointed it out. That worried them. Another thing they noticed was that Eren barely said anything the whole time during this exercise.

While that in itself wasn’t all that strange since Eren barely speaks to begin with, but he was being too quiet. 

And that was a cause of concern.

Still not answering them, Eren got to his feet, still silent.

“Eren, are you okay?” Krista asked him this time.

He walked away, “I’m going to check something, stay here.” There was no further explanation as he walked away from them and deeper into the woods.

Armin was about to call out to him, but something told him that even if he did—Eren would just keep walking away.

“Okay...now I’m really worried.” Connie finally says as Eren’s figure fully disappeared into the woods.

Of course everyone felt the same way as they weren’t used to a serious looking Eren. Armin can tell something was wrong, but Eren wasn’t saying what, so right now all he could do was trust his friend’s instincts.

_‘Whatever’s out there, or about to happen...I’m sure Eren is prepared for it.’_ He thought, but part of him was still nervous and had a bad feeling.

* * *

The river looked so clear at night, Eren mused as he sat there, just watching the ripples move. A full moon was present tonight as well, and he begins to wonder how long has it been since he got to see one.

Closing his eyes, he lets a distant memory wash over him.

* * *

_“Look, Eren. The moon looks really nice out tonight.”_

_Eren smiles a little from his spot on the roof, sitting next to his father as they both look up at the clear full moon. Such a rare and quiet moment that belonged only to them as his father would often tell him of stories—that back then he didn’t fully understand._

_These were the moments he enjoyed the most…_

_And yet, it didn’t last…_

* * *

His eyes slowly opened as he heard a distinct sound of footsteps slowly creeping up behind him. The individual was trying and failing to sneak up behind him, but it was pointless as Eren had already sensed them.

_‘Heavy footsteps, a male. Trying to be silent and approaching me from behind...a bandit.’_ He theorizes.

And he was proven right when the distinct sound of a musket was cocked from his right. The weapon was practically placed right at the side of his head, but he wasn’t worried. 

“Don’t move,” the bandit warned, “Stand up slowly and turn around.”

An attempt at trying to be intimidating, huh? Unfortunately this man couldn’t pull it off.

Eren stood up anyway, but didn’t turn his back on the man and instead opted to face him, “So you’ve decided to come out of hiding.” He sees the man tense for a second before pointing the musket closer to his face.

“Tch, so you knew we were watching you, huh? Too bad you didn’t say anything beforehand, brat.” He mocked, moving the rifle closer to Eren’s face, “Now turn around, unless you want the inside of your head to be splattered all over the ground.”

Unconcerned, Eren stares at the weapon, “Rifles are interesting weapons.”

“Huh?”

“Take proper care of it like you’re supposed to,” Eren continued, “And it’ll last you for a long time.”

“What the hell are you—”

“It’s convenient,” Eren ignored the man and kept talking, “Having a full moon out helps me see things more clearly at night. From this short distance, I can tell just by looking that you haven’t done any proper maintenance in awhile.” 

“Kuh!”

Emerald eyes bore into the bandits hidden ones, “The moment you fire your weapon...It’ll blow up in your face.”

“Wha—!”

“I’m honestly surprised, usually criminals take better care of their weapons than the Military Police. Bandits must be the exception.” Eren said in a calm tone, but there was a hint of an insult.

The bandit seemed to hear the layered insult and got angry, “That smart ass mouth of yours just—” his words were cut off as Eren used that opportunity to knock the rifle out of the man’s hands by knocking it in the air.

Before the bandit could gain his bearings, Eren sent a hard kick to the man’s knee, breaking it instantly. 

“Ahhh!” The man howled before taking a hard fall down on his side. As he was whimpering in pain, while at the same time holding onto his broken knee, Eren stared down at him impassively. Such a loud and annoying animal. His scream and pathetic whimpers were irritating to say the least.

Without even looking, he grabbed the rifle as it came back down with one hand. Giving it a quick look he decides to tell the man something, “By the way, I lied earlier. There’s nothing wrong with your rifle, if anything you’ve kept it in good condition.”

The man whimpered in response and lifted his head up a little to send a glare—only for it to be wiped off his face as he saw Eren snap the weapon in half like it was nothing before tossing it to the ground.

“Now then…” Hearing the calm voice that was devoid of all emotion made the man shudder with fear, “...let’s get started.”

A new wave of fear overcame the man as Eren’s looming figure shadowed over the man’s. It was at this moment he believed they made a mistake in targeting this group, but it was too late.

Far too late.

* * *

It was the sound of a terrified scream that woke everyone up, quickly moving to get to their feet—only to come face to face with the rest of the bandits. All of them wore sacks over their heads, hiding their faces, but what wasn’t hidden were the guns pointed right at them.

“Look what we have here,” one of them said, “They’ve got some of those ODM gears with them, too. Know some folks who would pay handsomely for them.”

Armin stood there, trembling as he didn’t move a muscle—not like he could with a gun pointed right in his face. These men...it wasn’t hard to see they were bandits, but what are they doing all the way out here?

_‘Did we accidentally stumble into bandit territory and didn’t notice until it was too late? No, that’s not right. We didn’t stumble into them, from the very beginning they were targeting us.’_ Armin quickly deduced.

“Grab the gear, it may be wasted on the Titan, but it’ll be more worth it on the black market.” The same man pointing a rifle in Armin’s face ordered.

The cadets could do nothing but let their gear be taken, they didn’t make any sudden moves and stood completely still. These men wouldn’t hesitate to shoot them should they make any sudden moves, so standing still was the right move.

Footsteps were soon heard as the cadets soon became even more nervous when they saw another bandit walking out and revealing themselves. The other thieves didn’t seem to be worried as they saw their comrade coming closer out in the open, but Armin noticed something strange.

_‘The way he’s walking, there’s something wrong.’_ Armin kept his eyes firmly on the man as he continued to walk in an unsteady manner.

“Hey, did you handle that other kid near the lakeside?” One of the thieves questioned.

Armin paled as he realized that Eren had gone to take a walk and hadn’t come back. Looking at the faces of his fellow cadets, he saw they had the same horrified expression.

No, did he do something to Eren? 

His eyes are back on the silent man still walking awkwardly towards them, it was so strange—almost like the man wasn’t really walking on his own...two...feet…

Then he understood.

“Oi,” The same thief that asked him something earlier walked towards him, “Stop walking all weird like that, and—”

**_STAB_ **

Everything went silent at the sound of flesh being pierced by a blade. All eyes were trained on the blade that stabbed the thief through the chest. As for the other thief that was walking strangely, he leaned to the right before dropping to the ground. 

Realization struck Armin as he now sees the man was already dead. And the reason he was moving so awkwardly was because of Eren…

_‘He moved the body in a way that would make it seem like the thief was still alive. And when one of his comrades let his guard down and got close enough—Eren used that opportunity to stab him through the chest.’_ Armin figured out, but as he thought about that, his eyes looked down at the corpse.

_‘The thief was already dead, but that means...Eren must’ve…’_ His blood went cold at the thought. 

_‘Eren…’_

Emerald eyes regard the stabbed bandit neutrally. There was no feeling of any sort of emotion—anger, satisfaction, or anything else. Even as the man spit out some blood from behind his mask, he felt nothing. And that was fine. The act of taking the life of another living thing is not something to be enjoyed. 

This was taught to him.

_“When taking the life of another—do not feel anything—for killing is not something one should take pride in.”_

Those were the words his Great-Grandfather told him. And he has followed them.

Lifting the man up with one arm easily he tossed him aside, uncaring as his unmoving body hit the ground. His blade was stained with the bandits blood, dripping and staining the green grass beneath his feet.

Killing is something one should not take pride in—

—but something one must accept.

Tossing one of their comrades from the bloody blade seemed to snap the rest out of it as they raised their guns up at him.

“H-He killed him!”

“You little brat—!” 

**_WHIZZ_ **

**_SLASH!_ **

The two men were silenced, their postures frozen in place as Eren stood behind them, blade resting at his side. The sick sound of flesh coming apart, mixed with the image of the two bandits bodies separating and falling to the ground was enough to make anyone’s stomach churn.

“Heek!” 

“N-No way…!”

Jean felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of his face, eyes wide as he couldn’t comprehend what the hell he was seeing. Was this really Eren? Right now the person before them felt different from the Eren Yeager they’ve come to know.

“Armin...what the hell...am I seeing…?” Jean forced out.

Armin gave no response.

What could he even say when not even he knew Eren was capable of something like this? No—maybe deep down he’d known all along, and didn’t want to accept that he was right.

“S-Shoot him! Shoot the little shit!”

Acting quickly, Eren threw his blade to the right—where the one who shouted at the others to shoot him was standing. It went right through the head, but Eren wasn’t done. Moving fast, he yanked the blade out before moving to slice the neck of another bandit.

“Damn!” One of the bandits fumbled with his gun, but that proved to be a mistake as Eren used that opportunity to knock the weapon out of his hand before stabbing the man in the chest.

“Shit!” The one next to them fired his gun off—eyes widening when Eren used the dead bandit as a shield so it wouldn’t hit him. Yanking the blade out, he kicked the corpse in the bandits direction—the body slamming into him and knocking him down, while also making him drop his gun.

“D-Dammit!” He didn’t get the chance to move his comrades body off him because Eren stabbed his blade down through the man’s head, killing him instantly.

Connie felt like he was about to throw up. Seeing Eren kill these bandits so easily made him feel some type of way. Sure these guys had their guns trained on them, but they wouldn’t kill them...would they?

“It's like a hunt…” Sasha spoke up, the other cadets turned to her, “He’s treating them like they’re prey—like they’re not even human.”

“More like…”

Another one of the bandits tried to shoot Eren, but it was all in vain as he was too fast and already in front of the criminal, slashing upwards—eyes composed and non-caring of the blood splattering the side of his face.

_“Animals.”_

That’s not what was unsettling them though—no, what unsettled them the most was the way Eren stood there as he wiped the blood off the side of his face. As he turned his head in their direction, they saw his eyes were no longer an emerald color, but a glowing gold.

Just staring into them was enough to make them shiver.

There were only two bandits left, and to say they were terrified was an understatement. This was supposed to be another easy job—just stalk a bunch of cadet brats and take their gear, then sell them off on the black market. But that plan was scrapped as one of the brats turned out to be a freaking killer!

Now what?!

The answer was obvious! They had to get as far away from here as possible, but...their eyes landed on the short blonde haired, blue eyed girl—no way in hell were they going back empty handed. If they couldn’t take the gear—

In a split second, one of them moved and grabbed a surprised Krista—yanking her by the arm and holding a knife to her throat.

—then they’ll just take the girl!

  
  


“Don’t move! Make a single move and we’ll cut her throat!” He threatened.

Jean glared at him, _‘Dammit! We got distracted and now they’ve got Krista!’_ Looks like the last two had gotten desperate and decided to take Krista as a hostage, _‘This is bad, we can’t make any sudden moves!’_ His eyes trail over towards Eren and noticed he wasn’t moving at all—recognizing the danger Krista was in. 

The last two surviving bandits backed away slowly, most likely to a carriage or something, “None of you move, if you do then your little friend here is as good as dead. Stay where you are and we’ll let her go, she doesn’t have to die.” 

All cadets kept their eyes trained on the bandits, standing still and having no choice but to comply with their demand. Eren wasn’t making a move, either—doing so was too risky as there was a knife being held at Krista’s throat. Krista’s eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty as she was being forced into the carriage. 

They watched as the two men got on the carriage and rode off into the dark night. When they could no longer hear the wheels of the carriage, that told them the close was clear.

“Dammit!” Jean cursed, punching a nearby tree.

“Now what?” Connie questioned, “Come on, we can’t just leave her with them! We’ve gotta do something!”

“Yeah, like what?” Jean countered, still angry.

Connie flinched at his tone, but otherwise had nothing to say.

Marco decided to step in, “They said Krista would be left unharmed, so that means she should be okay for now.”

“R-Really?” Sasha wanted to believe that, “Then—”

“You’re wrong.”

All eyes fell on Eren as he walked towards them, blade still in hand, but wiped of blood. Some of them still felt some type of way about him killing the bandits, but decided to hold it off for now.

“What do you mean, Eren?” Marco questioned.

Eren stands before them, “What that bandit said was a lie. They won’t just leave Krista behind and ride off like nothing ever happened. Don’t forget, their bandits who steal things from others and sell their stolen items for a living. If they can’t sell off their main target...”

Armin’s eyes widened at the implication, “Then they’ll sell off the next best thing...Krista!”

The rest of them looked horrified by that.

“That’s right.” Eren confirmed.

Marco was shaken, “No way…”

Mina looked down, “What are we going to do?”

A pain filled groan was heard suddenly, making some of them flinch at the sound. Turning towards the source, they saw that one of the bandits was still alive, but barely.

“No way, one of them is still alive?” Connie couldn’t believe it, honestly. Eren had cut these bastards down like they were nothing, and yet one of them was still breathing.

Eren walks over by the bandit, stopping just a few inches from the man before bringing his foot down—stomping it on the man’s chest.

This sudden action shocked everyone.

“Wha—What the hell are you doing, Eren?!” Jean exclaimed, clearly shocked by the sudden action.

His demand for an explanation were ignored as Eren’s gaze was firmly on the criminal beneath his feet, “You can hear me, right?”

A painful wheeze was his response.

“This is the first time we’ve been here in this forest, but the same can’t be said for you bandits,” Eren guessed, “Unlike us who nothing about this forest, its a personal playground for the rest of you—in other words—knowing it like the back of your hand means you’ve got a hideout around here.”

“Gh…”

“I can find out where it is myself, but...I’m not interested in wasting any time. Which direction is the carriage headed?” Eren demanded.

Instead of answering Eren, the man hacked up some blood from his mouth before sneering up at the emerald eyed boy, “S-Screw you…”

Unamused, Eren decided to try another method in getting the information out of the man. Bending down, he grabbed the man’s arm, lifting it before snapping it with a brutal kick.

“AAARRRGGGHHH!!!”

Mina gasped at the display, having not expected it at all.

“Eren, what are you doing?!” Marco cried out in horror.

Connie was shaking a little, “He broke it...he actually broke the guy’s arm like it was a twig.”

Sasha was dumbfounded.

Armin’s eyes widened, _‘Is Eren...trying to interrogate the bandit by means of physical torture?’_ Who taught Eren such a thing?

Eren didn’t stop there, however as the next thing he did was stomp really hard on the kneecaps next, breaking it. Ignoring another howl of pain, he stabs the shoulder next—looking down neutrally as though he were dealing with a random wounded animal and uncaring of its pitiful state.

Everyone either flinched or looked away at the brutal display, but Jean decided to try and put an end to it, “Oi, Eren, that’s enough! There’s no need to—” a blade pressed against his throat cut him off. Next thing he knew, he was forced to stare into those glowing eyes that revealed nothing.

“Don’t interfere.” Eren said, coldly.

Jean didn’t move a muscle. The look on Eren’s face was serious, but it was the glowing eyes that put him on edge. 

“O-Okay...I’ll talk...just...no more…” The man wheezed out, breathing labored—chest slowly moving up and down.

Hearing the man finally deciding to talk, Eren removes his blade away from Jean's neck, gaze fixed on the wounded man, “Finally decide to talk?”

Slowly, the man moved his mouth, “Th—There’s a cabin we use that’s not too far from here…” he coughed, “F-Follow the carriage tracks...they’ll lead you there.”

“Thanks for your cooperation.” Eren thanked, walking away to get his gear. He got the information he needed, so there was no need to waste any more time on a wounded animal.

Marco understood what Eren was about to do, “Wait, Eren! Are you planning on confronting them alone?”

“Yes.” He answered, strapping his gear around his waist.

“You can’t just go by yourself,” Marco protested, “We can—”

“None of you can bring yourselves to kill them,” Eren said, cutting him off, “Stay here for now.” 

Armin stopped him from leaving though, “No, that’s wrong, Eren.”

Looking in Armin’s direction, Eren gestured for him to continue. Armin does so, “You heard what he said, right? Follow the carriage tracks and we’ll be taken to the hideout. We now know where they’ve taken Krista, but we can’t just go in blindly—also, they still have weapons on them.”

That’s true.

“So what do you suggest?” Eren asked, curiously.

The blonde gives them all a serious expression, “Here’s my plan.”

* * *

“Dammit! Those damn brats ain’t normal, especially that one kid!” One of the men cursed as they rode in the direction of the hideout. Krista was sitting in the back of the carriage, not like she had any other choice in the matter since they tied her hands with rope. The two men sat in front and were too busy being angry about their failed heist to really pay attention to her.

“No point in getting all upset about it,” his partner said, “We may not have gotten the ODM Gear, but at least we got something else that’s just as good.” He smirked, referring to Krista—who was still quiet.

Just as they were closing in on the hideout, two blurs fell from the trees—they were Jean and Eren. Both boys set loose the horses on the carriage, making the cart crash, but luckily Eren was able to get Krista out of harm's way.

Landing gently on the ground, he cuts the rope from her wrists. He was about to ask if she was okay, but he was taken off guard by a sudden hug. Eren recovered and returned the hug, looks all they did was tie up her hands and nothing else. They got here just in time—Armin’s plan worked.

_“First, we’ll disable their method of transportation. Once we do that, they’ll have no way of making a quick getaway.”_

“I knew you’d come.” Krista said.

“Ah.” Eren replied.

Giggling, Krista moved her face away from his chest and looked over at Jean, “You, too, Jean. Thank you.”

Jean let his cheeks turn pink before looking away, “Y-Yeah, sure, no problem.”

Unfortunately it was too soon to celebrate for the two men got back up, guns in hand and aimed them right at the three.

“Put the ODM gears down! Your weapons, too!”

“Do it, now!”

Jean just gave the two men a look before making a move, “Now, Sasha!” He called out.

Momentarily confused by Jean’s action, they failed to see two arrows heading right for them. Both arrows hit their targets, which were their hands to make them drop their weapons. Out in plain sight was Sasha, bow in hand.

_“Next, we’ll disarm them. Sasha will take the bow and arrows off from one of the thieves and use them to make sure they won’t be able to use their guns to threaten us.”_

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief as the next phase of the plan worked like charm. Armin’s surprisingly good at stuff like this, she’ll admit.

_“And lastly—_

Connie and Mina came flying out of nowhere before roundhouse kicking both men in the face, knocking them out cold.

_—we’ll finish it by knocking both men out so they can no longer pose a threat.”_

The area around them was silent as Armin and Marco were the last to appear, landing on the ground and surveying the results of Armin’s plan. It worked. And the best part of the whole plan was that no one on their side got hurt.

“It worked...holy shit, Armin’s plan actually worked.” Connie couldn’t believe it, but you can’t argue with results.

Sasha stood next to Connie, “Amazing how he just came up with it on the spot, too. No wonder he’s the smartest out of all of us.”

Mina breathed a sigh of relief, “It's finally over…”

“And no one from our side was hurt.” Marco was most relieved about that.

“That’s right, are you okay, Krista?” Armin asked her.

Krista’s response to that was a smile before leaning on Eren a little bit, “Yeah...I’m okay.” 

They smiled.

“Hey, there you guys are! Are you all alright?” Thomas rode up to them on his horse along with the other group.

Armin waved back, “Yeah, we’re okay!”

_“In the end, two of the thieves were arrested by the Military Police. The only casualties were on the side of the thieves. When questioned who killed them, Marco’s group kept silent about Eren being the one person who killed the rest of the thieves and claimed it was too dark to see. As for the thief Eren tortured, he would survive from his wounds should he receive proper medical treatment. But, the man will never be able to speak about what happened.”_

_“The incident was officially over.”_

* * *

_“Although the exercise was suspended, we still had to submit our records of the incident, in all honesty and without pretense.”_

Armin stood before Commander Shadis while in the man’s office, “May I ask a question?”

“What is it?”

Hesitating slightly, Armin pressed forward, “Should we have turned back when something felt off, or should we have tried fighting back had some of them not been killed?”

Shadis didn’t even bother to look up, “There’s no need to answer that. But...whether you’re a soldier or a regular civilian, we all decide how to respond in the face of distress. Go back, or go after the criminal…” finally, the man lifts his head to stare into Armin’s blue eyes, “Which one is most important in your opinion, Arlert?”

“T-That’s…” Armin couldn’t bring himself to answer, _‘I couldn’t answer it. Perhaps...meeting those thieves during the process...was imposed upon us as part of the exercise.’_

Meanwhile, outside stood Eren as he was up in the tower, staring at the sky. Footsteps approached him though as Marco came to stand next to him, cup in hand and giving it to Eren.

“I shouldn’t have accepted the group leader position.” Marco said.

Taking the offered cup, Eren decides to comment, “No one is a natural born leader from the start, it’s something that takes time. There are those who can become leaders, while there are others who trust and follow them.” He said, taking a sip.

Marco seemed to take this to heart, “I think so, too. I’m not suited to be a leader. Jean’s more suited for the job.” And he wasn’t lying when he said that. His friend really would make a great leader.

“Ah.”

Blinking a couple times, Marco snaps his head in Eren’s direction. Was that...was Eren acknowledging Jean as someone with leadership qualities?! This is good! Maybe he’ll tell Jean about this conversation a little later. See how he reacts.

“By the way, Eren. There’s something else I wanted to ask you.” Marco said nervously.

Eren already knew that he wanted to ask, “How can I bring myself to kill those thieves?” It doesn’t come as a surprise to him that the others wanted to ask him the same thing, but were too nervous. So it fell on Marco to do the deed.

“Mm.” Marco was curious, but at the same time he wanted to respect Eren’s privacy as it probably had something to do with his past.

Eren finishes his drink before speaking, “When taking the life of another—do not feel anything—for killing is not something one should take pride in.”

“Eh?” Marco was confused as he wasn’t expecting that.

“These were the words spoken to me as a kid,” Eren explained, “Don’t forget, this is a cruel world we live in, and there are cruel humans who live in it. In order to survive—you need to be prepared to stain your hands with the blood of someone else. That’s what I was taught.”

Marco was silent.

Handing the empty cup to him, Eren walks away, “I don’t like killing, but in order to survive...I’ll do what needs to be done.” 

It was times like this one that Marco forgets that Eren is someone who will willingly do whatever it takes to protect those around him—even at the cost of his own humanity.

Looking back out into the horizon, Marco had a thought, _‘I wonder what kind of soldier you’ll become—no—what soldiers all of us will become.’_

One can only wonder.

* * *

**Kleiner Weißer Freund (Little White Friend)**


	6. Kleiner Weißer Freund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another incident has occurred, this time within the Cadet Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion, but the next three chapters will be OVA’s. Two of them will be Jean vs. Sasha, while the other will be about Ilse meeting Erena, and finally—the third OVA will be one I’ve made up. It will focus primarily on Eren as the Cadets head to Wall Maria and meet his family, and Eren will have to take care of someone from the Order of the Walls. After those three are done will the chapter about Trost be uploaded, but I have started writing some of the chapter already.

**Kleiner Weißer Freund**

**リトル・ホワイト・フレンド**

**Little White Friend**

About a week has passed since the incident, and things have settled back into their normal routine. Thomas and the other cadets were curious about who killed some of the thieves, and knew both Armin and Marco had lied to the Military Police.

While their group made a pact not to say anything, Armin and Marco decided to only tell those in Thomas’s group about what really happened. It came as no surprise when seeing the various different reactions on their faces after they finished telling them everything. Some of their fellow cadets looked unsettled, but there were exceptions—mainly Marco’s group and Mikasa of course.

Speaking of said girl, she stood up abruptly, ignoring all eyes on her, “I’m going to check on Eren.” She announced, darkly. No one said a word when she walked away, but Armin could tell she was trying to show restraint and not lash out at the others in case they say something not too nice about Eren.

Krista decided to say a few words after Mikasa left, “I know what you all must be thinking, but please believe me when I say that Eren did what he felt like he had to do for our sakes. They had guns pointed at us and wouldn’t hesitate to kill us had he not done what he did.” The normally sweet girl spoke with such authority in her voice that it took most of the cadets by surprise, save for Ymir—who crossed her arms with a smirk.

“I’m with Krista,” Ymir spoke up, “Stupid bastards should’ve quit while they were ahead. Besides, they were planning on selling Krista off to some piece of shit, good riddance.”

Some wanted to reprimand her for putting it in such a way, but didn’t as most of them agreed that they shouldn’t feel sorry for the thieves. 

Marco looked down, “When I was talking to Eren, he said something that really resonated with me.”

“Really, what’d he say?” Connie questioned.

The other boy answered, “When taking the life of another—do not feel anything—for killing is not something one should take pride in.” Those were the words Eren said to me.”

Everyone had different reactions to the words, but Armin looked thoughtful, wondering who said that to Eren. The two of them were best friends and yet there are still some things he doesn’t know about Eren. He wonders if Mikasa knows anything more for that matter, or maybe she does since her expression turned deadly when she sensed how the others were feeling about Eren killing the thieves. Eren and Mikasa have a unique bond that no one can comprehend, nor compare.

“Strong words, makes you wonder just what sort of childhood Eren must’ve had before meeting Armin and Mikasa.” Reiner spoke, tone thoughtful.

Armin would like to know himself, but it was Eren’s story to tell. When he feels up to it, he’ll tell them.

Later, Armin went to go find his two childhood friends and soon spotted them at a nearby bench. Mikasa was sitting, while having Eren’s head in her lap. She was stroking his head gently, expression much more calmer now. Smiling, he walks away to give them some privacy.

The two deserved that much at least.

  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

Things returned to normal and thankfully no one treated Eren differently. Armin was worried about that, but turns out he had nothing to worry about. If anything, the cadets came to respect Eren and had no problem showing it. Krista would give him random hugs as a way of showing her appreciation, and Eren always reciprocated. Many of the cadets questioned their relationship but as Krista already told the girls, she sees him as brother and nothing more.

Then there was Ymir—the most blunt and honest person out of all the cadets begrudgingly thanking Eren for rescuing Krista from those “pig shits” as she referred to them as. A huff of amusement was what she got in return, while not that big of deal to Armin and Mikasa for they were used to Eren letting some of his emotions slip out, but the rest of the cadets were surprised.

Everything was settling back into the normal routine—

—until a new incident soon arose.

_“This new incident started among the 104th Cadet Corps. A new enemy arrived, terrorizing the cadets, and having them at its mercy.” Inquisitive yellow eyes peer into the gathered cadets as the mysterious small figure is perched on the stand of a bed._

  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


“You ate it didn’t you, Potato Girl!” Jean accused Sasha of eating some leftover food he was planning on saving for later.

“It wasn’t me!” Sasha denied with a pout.

It was lunchtime and everyone was gathered in the dining area to eat, and Jean had saved some leftover food to eat for today. Only for said food to go missing, and Sasha being the prime suspect.

“Yeah, you can’t just accuse her when you have no evidence!” Connie said, defending Sasha.

Jean crossed his arms, “Do we really even need it? Everyone knows she eats everything in sight.”

That’s...true.

“It wasn’t her.”

As one, everyone turns their heads in Eren’s direction. 

“Oh, yeah, and how do you know?” Jean questioned, brow raised.

Eren looked him dead in the eye, “Sasha is a sloppy eater, if she really was the one that ate your leftovers, there’d be crumbs all over her face.”

Sasha frantically nodded her head in agreement, yet not denying that she really doesn’t have any proper eating etiquette.

“Also, she wouldn’t leave a huge mess behind after stealing some food to eat,” Eren looks over at the leftover mess that was left behind, “The person who stole Jean’s leftover food not only made a huge mess, but didn’t bother to clean up the evidence. Sasha wouldn’t leave a mess behind like an untrained animal.”

They were convinced. Sasha may have a bad habit of stealing food when no one was looking, but the one thing she _wouldn’t_ do is leave evidence behind that would link it to her. Eren was right, Sasha isn’t the culprit.

Sasha was touched that Eren defended her and vowed to share some food with him when it was time for supper.

Jean rubbed the back of his head with a sigh, “Damn, you’ve got a point there, Yeager. Not even Potato Girl would be stupid enough to leave obvious evidence behind that pointed to her directly.”

“See!” Sasha said.

“Yeah, see!” Connie imitated.

“Shut up, you mimicking idiots!” Jean said in annoyance.

“Make us!” Sasha and Connie stuck their tongues out at him in defiance.

Jean looked ready to whack them both upside the head, but was stopped by Reiner, who got in between them, “That’s enough, calm down both of you,” he turns to Jean, “You too, Jean. There’s no need to get all worked up.”

Huffing, Jean relented, “Fine, if it wasn’t Potato Girl who ate the leftover food, then who was it?”

“I don’t think anyone here would eat it Jean. It was probably a wild animal. There are woods around the area, so maybe an animal smelled some of the food here and decided to rummage around to eat it.” Marco explained. 

Armin had a thoughtful expression, “The possibility of a wild animal stumbling in here and eating Jean’s leftover food does make sense. Look at the mess it left behind, there’s no way a human could make this much of a mess all to eat some leftover food.”

Eren bends down to inspect the mess and notices something.

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked.

Something stood out to him as he was observing the mess, “There aren’t any tracks.”

“Eh?” 

He decided to elaborate, “I don’t doubt both Marco and Armin’s theory about a wild animal being the culprit. What stands out to me is the simple fact that no prints were left behind—so whatever animal did this…”

“It doesn’t walk on all fours.” Mikasa was starting to get it.

Which can only mean…

“Whatever animal did this it's long gone now,” Connie said, “It probably went somewhere else to look for food, so I don’t think we’ll ever be seeing it again.”

_But he was wrong._

More incidents involving food kept happening. The next person to have their food eaten was Marco. According to him, he was eating outside on the bench and left for about two minutes, and when he came back the food was gone. And it just kept happening from there, more and more cadets kept having their food stolen by this mysterious animal that was doing a good job of messing with them.

“Enough already!” Jean yelled, clearly frustrated, “How the hell does this damn thing keep getting us?!”

Sasha was crying, “My bread...my precious bread...all gone!” Connie was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

Marco was looking concerned now, “This can’t go on, we need to do something before all our food is eaten.”

“I say we just hunt the thing down and then eat it.” Jean suggested with an annoyed frown.

Armin had an idea, “That’s actually not a bad idea. It's just like Marco said, if we continue to let this go on we won’t have any food left.”

“So what do propose we do about this, Armin?” Reiner questioned.

Since the incident with the bandits and having heard from Armin himself the plan he had come up with, so everyone just decided to let him come up with the strategies from now on.

“Here’s my plan, each of us will split into groups of five,” Armin began to say, “Each group will search around the training camp area from the dining hall, to the dorms, and even the forest around us. If any of you spot our mysterious intruder then do everything you can to try and capture it.”

Jean grinned, “Sounds good to me! I’ll make this animal thief pay for eating my leftover food!”

“Me, too! My bread must be avenged!” Sasha joined in, fist pumped up in the air.

“Yeah!”

Reiner smirked, “I’m in, besides this sounds like it’ll be fun. What about you, Bertholdt?”

“Yeah, why not?” The tall boy nodded.

Armin and Marco both nodded, “Okay, we’ll write down who will be in who’s group.” Marco said.

  
  
  


**_5 minutes later_ **

  
  


“Oi, Armin! What the hell is up with these group pairings?!” Jean complained.

Armin and Marco both made up the teams completely at random so that there would be no issue. They also set the groups up in a way that would allow different personalities to mix together—hence they were set up like so:

  
  


**Group 1: Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Marco Bott, and Armin Arlert.**

**Group 2: Krista Lenz, Ymir, Mina Carolina, Hannah Diamant, and Thomas Wagner.**

**Group 3: Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart.**

  
  


And the rest follows. Again, these group pairings were random, but Jean didn’t believe that for a second.

Armin actually sighed, whether it was out of exasperation or something else was unknown. But it was obvious that he wasn’t interested in dealing with Jean’s ego right now.

“These groups were made at random, we said they would.” Armin answered, sounding tired.

“Like hell they were!” Jean exclaimed.

Marco sighed this time at his friends behavior, “Jean, there’s nothing wrong with these groups. Please just accept it.”

“He’s just upset because he wasn’t placed in the same group as Mikasa.” Connie teased with a knowing smirk.

“Is that so?” Sasha questioned, clueless.

“Shut the hell up!” Jean yelled, embarrassed.

Suddenly, Armin placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder with a smile that didn’t quite match his face, “Like I said, there’s nothing wrong with the group pairings. They were selected at random, in other words—no one should have an issue with how this was done, right Jean?”

“Huh, but—” 

_“Right, Jean?”_ Armin emphasized his point by smiling wider, eyes appearing as though they were glowing in the dark.

Unsettled, Jean decides not to push his luck any further, “R-Right…”

“Good.” Armin said, satisfied.

Mikasa and Eren both stare at Armin, but say nothing. For as sweet and innocent Armin may appear—push him far enough and he’ll show another side you’d never thought he was capable of showing.

Jean made a mental note to not get Armin angry, ever. 

Marco decided to get things started now that all of the group pairings were finalized, “Okay, with that out of the way separate and begin looking around.”

“Group one will search around the eating area, group two will search the woods, group three will take a look around the dorms, while the other groups will proceed to look around the training area.” Armin announced, “Does everyone understand?”

“Yes!”

“Then...move out!”

  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  
  


Jean was frowning, “This is the worst.” Of all people to be put in a group with it had to be with these guys. Armin and Marco were okay, of course, but Connie and Sasha? Idiot duo. 

“No use in complaining about it, Jean. Besides, being in this group isn’t so bad.” Marco said with a smile.

Their group was currently looking around the dining area very carefully to see if they could get a glimpse of their little intruder. Should they happen to find their culprit they’ll try their best to capture it. 

So far things were quiet as their mystery thief still hadn’t shown themselves yet, but they couldn’t hide from them forever. 

“Whatever. Don’t see how this group is any good with the idiot duo over there.” Jean complained.

“Jean, don’t say mean things about your comrades.” Marco chided.

Sasha was looking around the place with rapt attention, making sure not to miss anything that could be vital to them. Her erratic actions could only be described as a predator in search of prey, but this turned out to help her in the end.

“Found something!”

“Really?!” Connie exclaimed in excitement.

Nodding, Sasha bent down to pick up what she found. The rest of the group gather around her to get a good look.

“What did you find?” Armin questioned.

She lifts the object up so they can get a better look, leaning closer to inspect it—what was in between her fingers was a white feather. 

“A feather?” Marco said.

“I don’t get it, what does a feather have to do with anything?” Connie questioned, eyebrow raised.

“Because the feather belongs to our thief.” Jean quickly figured out.

“That’s right! This is our very first clue.” Sasha proclaimed, excited.

Armin stares at the feather with interest and wonderment, “A white feather with black lines on it…there’s no doubt it belongs to some kind of species of bird, but what kind, I wonder—”

“Get down!” Jean yelled, suddenly, grabbing both Armin and Marco before dragging them to the ground.

Connie also brought Sasha down as a dark shadow zipped around the room before heading out the door. None of them said a word for a few minutes as they were taken by surprise and couldn’t react properly.

“The hell was that?” Jean frowned, getting up.

Armin pushed himself up on his elbows, “Looks like my suspicions were confirmed.”

“Huh?” Jean questioned.

“We said the thief was a possible animal, right? The only problem was that we weren’t sure what kind, but thanks to the feather Sasha found we now know.” Armin was sure of it now. Their food thief was indeed an animal, and said animal was capable of flight. So it was a bird of some kind.

_‘But what kind of bird is capable of flying that fast?’_ He was trying to think of any species of bird, and so far he’s come up with nothing.

Connie got up, “So this whole time a bird was stealing our food. But what the hell kind of bird moves around like that?”

“None that I’ve seen.” Marco said.

“Who cares about what kind of bird it is,” Jean said with an angry look, “Let’s capture the damn thief!”

Before the other three could say anything, the temperature in the room suddenly grew hot. Armin slowly turned to the source and gaped when he saw Sasha’s whole body was literally on fire. A burning desire had overtaken her—and nothing would extinguish it.

“That bird…” Sasha slowly stood, her back facing the others before turning—eyes red and blazing with determination, “THAT BIRD WILL BE OUR DINNER!!!”

“Sasha?!” Armin gasped.

“Not good, she’s gone off the deep end!” Jean said, feeling a little terrified of Sasha at the moment.

“Nah, she’s just hungry.” Connie dismissed, not at all bothered by the girl’s sudden burning intensity of hunting the mysterious bird down.

“Shouldn’t we calm her down?” Marco said, obviously worried about the girl’s sudden change.

“MEAT!!!” Sasha was already out the door in pursuit of her prey, intending to capture and eat it.

“Not good! She’s so overcome by the thought of eating it that she's lost all sense of reason! Wait, Sasha!” Armin called out, running after her. Connie, Jean, and Marco right behind them as they all agreed to keep the girl from eating the mysterious bird.

  
  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  
  


“This is so damn stupid, why the hell are we the ones that have to look around this forest.” Ymir complained, obviously annoyed with this whole thing.

“C’mon, Ymir. At least try to pretend you want to be here.” Krista chided her lightly.

“Tch, whatever.”

Mina was looking around in the dark, “I know we’re supposed to be looking for an animal, but we still don’t really know what kind it could be.”

“That’s true, maybe—” Thomas started to say but was cut off by a sudden howl.

Hannah jumped, “Wh—What was that?!” She squeaked, placing both hands on her chest to calm her erratically beating heart.

“Do...Do you think it could be…” Mina’s voice trembled at the thought of it being the suspected animal.

Krista and Ymir tensed, standing completely still as they waited.

Their wait wasn’t for very long as something zipped past them quickly, making Krista, Mina, and Hannah shriek as they covered their heads out of instinct. The blur was quickly gone and out of sight, allowing them to relax.

“What was that?!” Mina exclaimed.

“I don’t know!” Hannah practically screamed out those words.

Thomas had a guess, “Do you think that maybe...it was our animal thief?”

“The hell kind of animal moves like that?!” Ymir exclaimed.

“I couldn’t even get a good look at it,” Krista said, still a little shaken, “But it was small and fast. Some type of bird, maybe?”

Mina was about to comment when all of a sudden she heard something that sounded like a fierce war cry from a distance.

_“MEAT!!!”_

Ymir recognized that deranged voice, “Oh, you have got to be kidding.” She groaned in annoyance.

“Is that—” Hannah started to say.

“—Sasha?!” Thomas finished.

The sound of rustling from the bushes got their attention before another blur shot out from out of nowhere. And that blur was none other than Sasha.

“S-Sasha?!” Mina squeaked.

Sasha didn’t hear her as the girl’s eyes were wild like a predator in hot pursuit, ignoring everything around her and paying them no mind. She zooms past them, still running wild.

“S-So fast…” Krista said, bead of sweat falling down the side of her face.

“Son of a bitch. Potato girl can really run her ass fast, huh?” Ymir said, trying not to sound too impressed.

_“Sasha, wait!”_

“Was that Armin?” Krista wondered if she really heard his voice just now.

She did indeed hear him as Armin literally came running out from the bushes, if you could call what he was doing running. Behind him were Connie, Marco, and Jean—all of them were trying to catch up to Sasha.

Armin stopped to take a breather, “S...So...fast…” he was taking huge gulps of air to try and get some air in his lungs.

“Geez...just how far is she planning on running?” Connie stopped to take a breather himself.

“Crazy girl.” Jean frowned.

“Guys, what happened?” Mina questioned.

Marco answered, “We were trying to find some clues to see if the animal stealing our food might have left something behind. Sasha found a feather and we came to the conclusion that a bird has been eating our food.”

“So that was a bird flying out of the bushes earlier?” Krista wondered.

“You saw it?!” Jean questioned.

She nodded, “Not too long before you guys came, but we couldn’t see it very well because it's so dark.”

“Looks like we were right.” Connie said.

Armin was finally able to catch his breath and stood straight, “I’m still not sure what kind of bird is able to move that fast, but if we catch it we may know.”

“Don’t gotta worry about that since Potato girl’s already chasing the thing down like a maniac.” Ymir said, pointing in the direction where Sasha took off after the unidentified bird.

“We have to go after her!” Krista said, urgently.

“Yeah, you saw that crazy look in her eyes, right? If we don’t stop her, she’ll eat it alive!” Connie adds.

“Then let’s go stop her!” Mina said.

All of them, including a reluctant Ymir, chased after the meat crazed Sasha—hoping she hadn't caught the poor creature and eaten it already.

  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


While groups one and two were working together to try and stop Sasha, group three meanwhile had other priorities. They decided to take a look around both dorms instead of just one of them. Right now they were in the boy’s dorm and two of the girl’s were less than impressed by the state of it.

“Disgusting.” Annie states, bluntly.

Bertholdt looked down in either embarrassment or shame, while Reiner rolled his eyes.

“Cut us some slack, will yah? Not like you girls are any cleaner.” Reiner retorts.

Annie raised a brow at him, “Oh?” Her tone had an edge to it as she was challenging Reiner to say something else.

Bertholdt immediately got in between them, “C’mon guys, there’s no need to start a conflict over who keeps their dorms the cleanest.” He looked over his shoulder in hopes that either Eren or Mikasa would help him out, but cried silently when the two ignored the three.

Reiner sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Bertholdt’s right. No point in starting a petty argument over something like this,” he looks over at Eren and Mikasa, “You guys find anything?”

Mikasa shakes her head, “No, nothing. Other than you guys being slobs—with the exception of Eren and Armin. There’s nothing of interest here.”

Both boys winced at her blunt and emotionless report. Is she only like this with them, or does she show emotion around Eren and Armin?

“Okay...what about you, Eren?” Reiner asked the brown haired boy.

Eren didn’t answer him right away as he got down from his bed, something clutched in his hand. Facing them, opened his hand back up to show them something.

Reiner raised a questioning brow, “Is that...a feather?”

“Ah, it was in my bed.” Eren replied.

Mikasa got a closer look at the feather, “That’s strange, wonder why it was in your bed?”

“Don’t know, but look at it closely.” He tells her.

Seeing no reason not to, Mikasa takes a closer look at the feather and finally understands what Eren was getting at, “The color is white with black spots on it, and…” her eyes widened, “This feather...it belongs to an owl!”

“Yeah.” 

Reiner’s eyes widened a little, “Wait, are you serious?” An owl was nothing new around here, but hearing and seeing them were two different things entirely. Seeing one has become very rare now, and it seems the only time when one can be seen is back at Wall Sina. But they’ve even become more rare there now, too.

Mikasa gives him one of her signature firm expressions, “I know what an owl feather looks like. I used to live in the farmlands and saw all kinds of different birds. The feather of a normal bird looks different from that of an owl.”

“Same with me,” Eren spoke up, “I’ve lived out in the woods before, so I know for sure that this is an owl’s feather.”

“You guys were able to tell it was an owl’s feather by just looking at it? That’s amazing.” Bertholdt said in amazement.

Annie just kept looking aloof.

“Looks like our little culprit is an owl, we should—”

**_BANG!_ **

Reiner was cut off by the door slamming open and the person that came running in was none other than Sasha herself, but she was ferociously chasing something down. And that something was the very same owl they were just discussing.

“Duck!” Reiner yelled.

At his warning, they ducked as a white blur came flying in the room, zipping around before finally landing on the stand of Eren’s bed. The owl was pure white save for some black or brown spots on its wings. Its yellow eyes were peering down at them in curiosity.

Reiner stood up and uncovered his head before looking up at the owl, “An owl, just like Eren and Mikasa said.”

Annie looked over her shoulder and saw both Jean and Connie holding Sasha back, “What are you doing?” She asked, brow raised.

“Trying to stop her from eating the owl!” Jean said with a grunt, having a tight grip on Sasha’s arm.

“Help us hold her!” Connie said to Annie, holding Sasha’s other arm.

Annie’s response was to turn her attention back over to the white owl, uncaring of their current predicament.

“Now what do we do?” Mina wondered.

“Why don’t we just release it back out into the forest,” Krista suggested, “I’m sure it wants to go back home.”

Ymir crossed her arms, “No way in hell am I touching that thing.”

“I don’t think it’ll hurt anyone, all it did was run away.” Marco tells her.

“That may be, but it might try to attack us if we touch it unnecessarily.” Armin states.

“Then what are we going to do? We can’t just let it stay here.” Bertholdt said.

Armin was thinking about what to do, and everyone waited to hear what he was about to say. The owl meanwhile was simply staring down at them with an inquisitive stare, tilting its head to the side occasionally. Its eyes wandered over all the cadets before landing on Eren, who kept his eyes on it.

Emerald eyes peered into yellow ones, and after a moment—the owl moved from its current position.

“Ah, this trying escape!” Sasha cried, trying even harder now to escape from Jean and Connie.

“Dammit, will you calm down already?!” Jean yelled.

“Guys, seriously help us!” Connie practically shouted.

The white owl went to land on its new perching spot, which just so happened to be Eren’s outstretched arm.

Silence.

“What the hell…?” Jean forced out.

“The owl landed on Eren’s arm?” Connie was confused as to why the creature did such a thing.

Marco smiled in confusion, “I’m not sure what’s happening right now, but I guess Eren captured it?”

Eren still kept his gaze on the owl currently perched on his arm as he was trying to think where he’s seen this owl before. Getting a closer look, he saw a scar on its left eye and knew who the owl was. 

Mikasa saw the recognition in his eyes, “Eren, do you know this owl?”

Everyone looked at them when he nodded his head, “This is an old friend of mine.”

Another round of silence before there was an eruption.

  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


The cadets decided to gather around the eating area where Eren told them a little about his time living in a cabin out in the forest with his family. He told them how a baby owl had broken its wing and was unable to fly. So he decided to take in the helpless creature and nurse it back to health with the help of his dad. When it was all better he let it go, so it could fly free.

“What a sweet story,” Krista said with a smile, “You helped it heal and now it wants to repay that kindness.”

“Yeah, it's sickly sweet to the point it might make my teeth rot.” Ymir snorted.

“Oh, hush.” Krista chided lightly.

“Are you gonna keep it?” Marco asked.

“Is Shadis even gonna let you?” Connie questioned.

Jean frowned at the white owl, now perched on Eren’s shoulder, “I say who cares? Instead of keeping it why don’t we let Sasha just ea—” as if understanding what Jean was saying, the owl pecked at him mercilessly, much to the amusement of the rest of the cadets.

Ymir was howling with laughter, “Change of plans, we’ve gotta convince that badly to let it stay!”

“Knock it off! Oi, Yeager, make it stop!” Jean was covering his whole head as the owl kept mercilessly pecking at him.

Wordlessly, Eren lifted his arm up and the owl came right to him. It nuzzled against his face and Eren returned the gesture by rubbing underneath its chin.

“Oh sure, it snuggles up to Eren while pecking at the rest of us.” Jean grumbled, glaring at the owl.

_“Screech!”_

Flinching, Jean moved away quickly.

“Nah, that would only be you.” Ymir smirked.

Krista petted it next, no surprise it didn’t try to peck at her, “So what are you going to name it?”

“Kruger.” Eren said instantly.

“Why name it that?” Armin inquired, curiously.

Eren had a fond look in his eyes, “No reason.”

That only made Mikasa and Armin even more curious.

  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  
  


Shadis did thankfully let Eren keep the Snowy owl, Kruger. Armin deduced that it was a Snowy owl because of its appearance and feathers, which he had seen in a book once when he was a kid. Kruger had gotten along well with some of the other cadets, with Jean being the only exception, of course. 

Hopefully the hostility between the two will fade over time, but who knows?

With this, the “Cadet Food Crisis” had been resolved, and no more problems occurred.

“Who the hell ate the last of my leftovers, dammit?!” Jean screeched.

“It wasn’t me!” Sasha held both hands up, crumbs on her face.

Well...all’s well that ends well.

* * *

**Schlacht Am Häuptling (Battle Of The Chief’s)**


	7. Schlacht Am Häuptling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Sasha decide to have a cooking competition to decide who is the best!

**Schlacht Am Häuptling**

**首席の戦い**

**Battle Of The Chief's**

**849–Trost District**

**  
  
**

In the quiet early morning of Trost District where a light morning fog was present. A young man in the prime of his youth was already up and doing a special project.

_ “That day, the young man remembered something.” _

Jean was currently in his bedroom with a blanket over him, doing something that required his absolute concentration. Someone was coming up the stairs that led to his room though, but he paid it no mind.

_ “The fear of being dominated by them, _

He was concentrating so much that a bead of sweat actually fell on the paper he was currently drawing on. The person he was drawing wasa familiar black haired girl, but Jean’s drawing showed the girl smiling.

Seeing the water droplet on the paper, Jean wiped it away—only for it to stain a little of his work. Panicking slightly, he tried to erase the spot before blowing away the particles.

_ “and the shame of being a prisoner in a cage.” _

His eyes widened suddenly as he heard the footsteps draw closer, the door was slammed open, prompting him to hide underneath the covers completely.

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s time for lunch!” His mother yelled at him, standing by the door and holding a pan in her other hand.

Jean showed his face a little as he scowled at her, “Knock before you come in, hag!” He yelled at her, “Why did you bring that thing up here?”

She moved the food around the pan a little before replying, “You wouldn’t come down, no matter how many times I called you, so I had to come all the way up here!”

“Just get the hell out!” He yelled, getting out of bed and pushing her out the room, “You rotten old hag!” After she was all the way out, he slammed the door in her face.

_ “What’s with that attitude?”  _ She said from the other side of the door.

Jean stands there in his room, the paper he was clutching in his hand was unfolded. Staring at it, his whole body begins to shake before deciding to tear the drawing up.

“Damn it all!” He exclaimed, tossing the shredded remains of the drawing in the air, stomping over towards the window.

Placing both hands on the edge of the window, he takes in his surroundings as the sun begins to rise.

_ ‘I will have it for sure!’  _ Jean thinks,  _ ‘A safe and exhilarating life within the inner walls as a member of the Military Police!’ _ He vows, glaring ahead,  _ ‘I will definitely get it!’ _

**  
  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
  
**

Jean was walking down the street, not even looking back to say goodbye to his parents. His mother wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her son leave.

_ “With that determination in his heart, the young man left home and survived the strict training.” _

At the training grounds, Jean was flipped on his back by Eren, and once again in the dining area.

_ “All manner of humiliation only made him stronger.” _

He made a face when he saw Mikasa and Eren together, walking and talking.

Shadis was taking the cadets somewhere within Trost as a forest of trees were around them. 

_ “After two years, the young man returned.” _

The wall was in sight as the cadets were headed towards it. Jean saw the place that felt like a cage to him. He was home, but hopefully it won’t be for long as staying here any longer than necessary wasn’t what he wanted at all.

_ “To the cage that he had supposedly escaped from.” _

**  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
  
**

“I heard it’s shown up again.” A citizen said.

“Someone should go and get rid of it already.” Another complained.

“We can’t even work in peace with that thing around.”

Plastered on the wall was a hand drawn image of a colossal boar that was causing nothing but trouble for the citizens. Those who attempt to go out in the woods where it decided to make its territory, it would charge at them. One man described his horrific experience and stated that he barely made it out alive.

Connie walked past the gossiping citizens, backpack strapped to his back, “This is awesome! I’ve never been in a walled city before!”

Sasha was walking next to him, “There are all sorts of tasty things here!”

Jean had an unenthusiastic expression on his face before smirking at the two, “You guys!” Sasha and Connie turn to him, “If you join the city Garrison, you can stay here as long as you like. And I'll come to check up on you when I join the Military Police!” He said before laughing arrogantly.

Sasha and Connie give him bored looks as they’ve heard this way too many times before.

Armin decided to ask Jean something, “Hey Jean, where do you live?” He asked, walking on Jean’s right side, while Marco was walking on his left.

“Does it matter?” Jean frowned, not even bothering to answer.

“You’re going to visit your home, right?” Marco asked, oblivious to the side glare Jean was sending his way, “Thomas said he was going home. I’m sure your mom would be happy!”

“Shut up, already! It’s none of your business!” Jean yelled at him.

Armin and Marco go quiet as Jean turns away from them, making the once peaceful atmosphere now tense and uncomfortable.

* * *

_ “Listen up, you swine!” Shadis stands before the cadets, “During tomorrow’s training for the upcoming attack on Trost, Commander Pixis, who is in charge of the southern region, will be present.” _

_ This was how they ended up here in Trost to begin with because it was another exercise. _

_ “Show him how much closer you vermin are to becoming soldiers after these two years!” _

_ “Yes, sir!” _

* * *

Now the cadets were currently on the rooftops, ODM gear in hand and ready for the exercise to begin. Jean sported a determined expression, wanting to get this started already.

The bells began to ring, signaling the exercise had begun and the cadets were running on the roof’s they were stationed at. Below them, the Garrison officers were evacuating the citizens.

“Please follow directions and evacuate safely!” 

One of the citizens stopped running before looking up, trying to spot a certain cadet. It was Jean’s mother, but another citizen grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Running along the rooftop was Jean, followed by Annie and Armin, “Jean, is it okay to move this far ahead? Our orders were to hang back and deal with the titans that break through—” Armin started to say, but was cut off.

“We can’t afford to be so laid back!” Jean tells him, “Soldiers are meant to cut down titans!”

All three leap off the roof they were running on, “Aren’t you more concerned with getting a high score?” Annie mutters, moving through the air.

Unknown to them however, they were being watched by a member of the Garrison. A female Garrison officer was spying on them from her position on the roof, looking at them through a telescope.

“Commander, Team 21 has abandoned their post.” Anka reported, but when she heard no response she looked up, “Commander?”

Pixis was fast asleep while standing up, cheeks flushed, and arms crossed. He was wobbling a little, but managed to keep his balance.

Anka sighs as she stands up and puts her telescope away. Leaning close to his face, she yelled in his ear, “Commander!”

Startled out of his nap, Pixis wakes up confused, “Is it chow time?” He asked, still half asleep.

“You just ate a little while ago.” Anka said with a sigh before snatching the flash from his hand.

She walks over by her comrade, “He’s far too relaxed.”

He simply smiles at her exasperated expression, “He hasn’t had time to loosen up lately. Just leave him be.”

Pixis takes out another flask and drinks it, “I wonder what we’re having for dinner.” He wondered.

Back with the cadets, Jean and his team were flying through the buildings. Jean soon spots a fake titan, “Found one! I’ve got this!” The sound of gas got his attention and sees that it was Mikasa, who came out of nowhere.

Mikasa wastes no time in cutting the nape of the fake titan, soaring in the air with grace. Jean was shocked, but then smirked up at her,  _ ‘Awesome, as always. You really are the only one who can pass me.’  _ He thinks, arrogantly, “You guys, this way!” 

He leads them to another zone and spots two more fake titans, “Got ‘em!” But his kill was taken from him again when this time Eren came swooping in and cutting the nape of both targets. Landing on the roof, he didn’t see the glare Jean was sending his way.

_ ‘Damn show off!’  _ He snarled inwardly before heading to a different zone. It wasn’t long before Jean spotted three more titan dummies, ' _ This time for sure!’  _ He thinks, smirking.

“Thanks a bunch, Jean!” 

Surprised, Jean looks up to see Connie flying above him with a grin before shooting off, “Gotcha!” He said, cutting the nape.

“Damn you!” Jean cursed, swinging back around, “Quit screwing around!” 

The other two fake titans had their napes cut, getting his attention. Landing on one of the roofs was Reiner, who looked down at him, “Sorry, Jean.” He said, smiling.

Sasha landed on the fake nape of the other titan, waving both anti-titan blades in the air, “Yahoo! Yahoo!”

“You’ve improved!”

Jean landed on the ground, expression growing gradually angry as he glared up at them.

“I’ve always been this good.”

“You’re still no match for me, though.”

His glare only intensified.

**  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
**

A woman’s back was shown as she was purchasing some vegetables from a sales stand. The vendor in front of her was a kind man that was holding something in his hand that looked like a radish, while another man with a sack slung over his shoulder walked past the woman.

“That was cheating, you thieving scum!”

Connie was about to take a bite out of his potato, but stopped when he heard Jean yell, “Huh?” He frowned, unamused.

“I found those targets first!” Jean yelled at them, leaning forward.

Standing off to the side were Annie and Armin, who were watching the whole exchange. Reiner was also watching, both hands on his hips.

Sasha gives him a smug look, “Cheating? I didn’t expect you to sound so petty, Jean. There are no rules when it comes to hunting.” She states, munching on her potato.

“Keep your hunter logic to yourself, Potato Girl!” Jean snapped, scowling down at her.

“Potato Girl?” Sasha squawked, indignantly, “I thought everyone had forgotten about that!” She grumbled, looking away with a scowl before standing up, “That’s cruel!” She said, pouting.

Connie also got to his feet, “She’s right! Apologize to her!” He demanded, jumping to her defense.

After staying quiet, Reiner decided to speak up, “We were assigned to that area, not you.” He reminds Jean, who had both fists clenched in anger.

“That’s right!” Connie said, agreeing with Reiner, “You know, you’re acting strange today. All this shouting and everything,” his eyebrows were furrowed then he sneered, “Are you that anxious to see your mommy?” He teased.

“Oh, is that it?” Sasha asked, eyes wide and surprised.

Jean got in her face, “Hell no!” He screeched, fist raised as he was about to hit her.

Sasha glared at the fist, eyes having red streaks as her head lowered in preparation to make her own counterattack. 

“Yaaahhh!” Both her and Connie did weird fighting poses—Sasha’s arms were spread out, while her knee was lifted, and Connie got in a praying mantis pose, with a knife in his mouth.

In the background, Armin had both hands raised as though he were about to stop them, while Annie looked away, unbothered. 

Reiner took a step forward, hand outstretched, “Stop that, you two!” He said to Sasha and Connie before turning to Jean with a frown, “You too, Jean. Or you won’t make it into the Military Police.” He tells him.

Angry, but knows that Reiner is right, Jean lowers his fist and stands up straight, “Let’s settle this at training tomorrow!” He said to Sasha and Connie as the two were still battle ready, “We’ll see who takes out the most targets!”

“That sounds like fun!” 

All three turned to see who said that and noticed that the other cadets around them started to salute the person walking in Jean, Sasha, and Connie’s direction. 

Jean recognized the person immediately and saluted them, Sasha and Connie following his example.

“Commander Pixis!” 

Pixis was smiling, cheeks still flushed, “Allow me to put that on hold,” he said, “Your tireless spirit is wonderful indeed, but settling scores during training is outrageous!” All the cadets have their eyes on him, with the exception of Annie’s closed eyes.

Jean was silent.

Pixis takes a sip from his flask, “Do your fighting in the kitchen.” Anka and the man next to her look at their commander with surprised expressions, or like he’d finally lost his mind.

Jean, Sasha, and Connie lean forward at his declaration, “Sir?” Jean questioned, wondering if he’d heard the man right.

“You will compete to see who is the better chief!” Pixis declared, making it much more clear.

Jean was still confused.

Sasha, however, looked excited. Her eyes sparkled, holding her hands together and leaning forward, “Cooking?” She sounded very eager to get it started.

Pixis opened his eyes, “Yes, cooking,” bending forward, he stands upright, arms outstretched, “We will have a cooking competition!”

“Cooking?” A cadet questioned.

“Did he say cooking?” Another cadet said.

“Why cooking?”

Gustav had on a straight face, We should have confiscated  _ all _ of his alcohol.” He said.

Anka nodded firmly in agreement.

Jean was conflicted as he wasn’t expecting things to turn out like this, “My apologies, Commander Pixis. We are soldiers, not chefs—” he jerked back when a potato was shoved in his face—courtesy of Sasha.

“Jean, what do you know about cooking?” Sasha questioned, face completely serious.

“That’s right! I bet your mom always cooked all of your medals!” Connie commented from Sasha’s side, fist raised in the air to emphasize his point.

Sasha puts her arm down, “I will teach you what cooking is really like, little Jean!” She takes a bite out of her potato, crumbs scattered all over her face, munching on it while staring at Jean with a determined look.

Jean’s whole body shakes as does his hands before clenching them tightly into fists, “Bring it on! Whether it’s cooking or cleaning, it doesn’t matter” he moves his arm to the side dramatically, glare firmly in place.

“If I win, you stay out of my way from now on!” He pointed at her, the sun's rays hitting his face, “Potato Girl!”

Sasha glared at him in return, still chewing.

“It’s settled,” Pixis voiced, “The showdown will take place tonight. Each of you will prepare a course for dinner,” he suddenly shouts, looking fierce, “Bring your best dishes to the table!”

The cadets around them began to cheer, anticipating the showdown that would soon take place.

“A cooking showdown between Sasha and Jean!”

“We can’t miss this!”

“I won’t be able to sleep tonight!”

“More like, we wouldn’t let you sleep!”

Off to the side were Eren and Mikasa, both were standing there holding a small crate and basket in hand. Kruger was perched on Eren’s shoulder, tilting its head to the side.

“What’s going on?” Mikasa wondered, curiously.

“Not sure.” Eren replied.

Kruger tilted his head.

**  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
**

Hooves were heard running through a vast green area—three horses that belonged to Jean, Armin, and Annie were riding along a path, with Jean acting as the leader.

“Alright, I can see it!” Jean announced to the two.

Annie didn’t care about that as there was something else she wanted to know, “Why are we going hunting?” She complained, grumbling a little.

“We have no choice, Annie,” Armin said, riding next to her, “We were ordered to work as a team.”

Jean was grinning, “I used to play in that forest often. It’s famous for being the habitat of a giant boar. If we manage to get that meat, we’ll win for sure!”

“What about practicing your cooking technique?” Armin asked.

“I don’t have time to think about that!” Jean replied, angrily.

“Well, isn’t this a coincidence?” 

Hearing a familiar voice, Jean looked to his left and saw it was Sasha. She was rising with Reiner and Connie.

“You guys…” Jean uttered, “Why?!”

“Sasha’s nose caught the scent of some prime meat.” Reiner answered.

Sasha was grinning, “I’m not just gonna let you take all the meat for yourself!” She snapped the reins to make her horse go faster, “Hyah!”

Seeing they were gaining ahead of him, Jean glared, “Dammit!”

“Let’s go, Jean! This is your backyard, right?” Armin was urging him to remember the objective at hand, “We have the upper hand!” 

The three were now walking through the forest. Jean was taking the lead, with Armin behind him and Annie walking behind Armin. As they were walking though, Armin looked around and noticed something.

“Jean…” Armin’s tone sounded unsure as he spoke, “We’re not lost, are we?” 

“No.” He answered quickly.

Armin wasn’t so sure, “But I swear we’ve passed that—”

“No, we haven’t!” Jean denied, pointing in front of him, “Look!” He runs up to a beaten up tree, “You might’ve seen a mark like this earlier,” the look on Armin’s face showed he wasn’t buying what Jean was telling them. Annie was looking bored at this point, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes closed, “but we’re definitely in on it!” 

In another part of the forest was Sasha’s group.

“Hey, now. We’re not going to find it by just wandering about.” Reiner states, walking behind both Sasha and Connie, “I’d understand if there was snow, but tracking footprints in mid? We’d need four or five days at least…”

“There it is, Connie!” Sasha’s excited time cut him off. He watches as the two kneel down in front of a giant turd—Sasha poking it with a stick.

“It’s massive…” Connie observed.

“Yes. It’s a beast, all right. Fresh, too.” Sasha examined.

“Its den must be nearby.” The look on Reiner’s face expressed how he was starting to consider his life choices at this moment.

Reiner then composed himself, “You guys just got lucky. But you won’t find the boat itself so easi—”

“There it is!” He was again cut off by Sasha’s excited exclamation. His face was shocked that they were able to even find the beast.

Sasha and Connie were leaning over something, getting closer—Reiner saw the giant boar snoring away without a care in the world. 

“That’s one  _ big _ hog.” Connie stayed the obvious.

“You said it,” Sasha agreed, “It’s probably a colossal class.” 

Reiner still had his shocked face on beige once again composing it, “Right…” he then proceeds to walk away, “We’re going home. That thing’s uncatchable.” Sasha runs in front of him before slapping Reiner across the face dramatically.

She wasn’t done though as the next thing Sasha did was hit him in the face again with her elbow.

Reiner grunted in pain,  _ ‘She elbowed me?!’  _

There were tears in Sasha’s eyes as she stood upright, “How can you say that?! That makes me sad! Can you hold your head up before your ancestors with that kind of attitude?” She covers her face with both hands, “Can you connect the world?”

Clearly befuddled, Reiner stands, “I’m sorry, Sasha. I don’t understand what you just said, but I was wrong.”

Connie watches the exchange before looking back, “It’s fine, as long as you get it.” He turns his whole body around, alert and aware.

“Let’s go! Dedicate your heart to getting that meat!” Sasha said, encouraging him.

“Right!” Reiner said, making the salute.

“Uh, you guys…?” Connie called out, getting their attention.

Curious, the two turned around to see that the colossal boar was wide awake and glaring at them with its one eye. Only one thing went through Reiner’s mind at that moment.

“Son of a bitch…”

**  
  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
  
**

Jean’s group was still streaking through the forest, but suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when they heard loud sounds coming from below them as they stood on top of a cliff. Jean looked down, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Needles to say, both Jean and Armin starred, mouths hanging wide open when they saw Sasha hanging onto the colossal boar with the help of her ODM gear. Connie and Reiner weren’t too far behind her.

“Meat! Meat!” Sasha chanted.

Without even thinking, Jean and others took off after them, “It’s the boar! And the others!” Jean exclaimed.

“So fast! We’ll never catch up to them!” Armin said.

Somehow, Sasha managed to climb on the back of the boar’s back, “Stew! Steak! Sausage!” She grunted, climbing ore on top of its back.

It was then Armin had a brilliant idea, and it involved him waving potatoes at the girl, “Over here, Sasha! I have potatoes!”

“Smoked! Minced! Cutlets!” Sasha didn’t hear him as the overwhelming power of meat overtook her. Her eyes were glowing red to prove that.

Seeing this, Armin pulled the potatoes away, “No good! We can’t overcome the power of meat!”

Sasha stood from the boar’s back, bow and arrow in hand, “There are so many ways to cook it! The most delicious thing in this world!” Eyes glowing red again, she spun backwards, flying high in the sky, an arrow aimed right at the boar.

“MEAT!” She cried, releasing the arrow, killing it instantly.

Landing on a tree branch, Jean couldn’t believe his eyes as Sasha was able to kill the colossal boar with just an arrow. He’d underestimated her, greatly and it may have cost him the competition.

Now back in Trost, Sasha, Connie, and Reiner display the colossal boar to the people, showing them that it had finally been killed. Connie was being dramatic as he addressed the people, “Behold! Colossal boar coming through!”

Sasha was all happy smiles as she sat on the dead boar’s back, “Meat! Meat!” She happily chanted.

Behind the gathered crowd were Jean, Armin, and Annie. Jean’s whole body was shaking, while Armin and Annie were standing off to the side. Unable to contain his rage any longer—Jean let it all out.

“You bastards!” He hollered.

Armin and Annie look at him as though he’d finally lost his mind.

Maybe he has.

**  
  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
**

Later on that evening when the sun was starting to set, Eren was in the middle of picking up crate boxes and stacking them on a cart. To say the boy was good at displaying his strength was an understatement as he was carrying three crate boxes like they’d weighed nothing before setting them down on the cart.

Once he was done, Kruger perched right back on his shoulder with a happy “hoot” much to the brunette’s amusement. Passing him was Mikasa as she was carrying two crates before setting them down.

“Is that all we have to do?” Mikasa asked.

“For now.” He answered.

Kruger tilted his head.

Mikasa then remembered something, “That reminds me, I overheard some cadets talking about some competition between Jean and Sasha taking place tonight.”

“I heard.” He said, stroking underneath Kruger’s chin, earning a small noise from the animal.

“Are you going to watch it?” She questioned.

He went quiet for a moment before answering, “No…” his response was drawled out, while his gaze seemed to be elsewhere.

Just as she was about to call out to him a woman approached them, “Um, is Jean-boy—I mean, is Jean Kirstein around here?”

In the dining hall were the gathered cadets as they were just sitting around and chatting about nothing in particular. Jean. Was sitting at a table with Armin and Annie, thinking about what he was going to do now.

_ ‘The battle begins tonight. I need even better ingredients in order to beat Potato Girl’s meat!’  _ Grunting in frustration a little, Jean rubbed the back of his head—accidentally knocking his water over, the spill getting all over his pants. Annoyed, he sets the cup back upright.

“Is Jean Kirstein here?”

Jean stands to his feet before walking over to the Garrison soldier that was standing in the middle of the stairs. He stood before the man respectfully, “Yes sir, that’s me!”

“Your mother is here to see you.” The soldier told him.

Instead of being happy his mother came to see him, Jean was horrified that she was here, “Huh?”

“Jean-boy!” His mother calls out his childhood nickname, approaching him and getting the attention of the rest of the cadets.

She walks closer to him, placing a hand on his jacket, “Why didn’t you come home, Jean-boy?”

“You...why…?” Jean didn’t answer, instead wanting to know why she was here.

“Even Thomas, from the Wagner family, made sure to visit!” She went on, Eren and Mikasa were standing behind her and watching Jean’s reaction, “You’re such a problem child,” She kept fussing over him, unaware of his horrified expression, “Did you spill soup or something on yourself? You’re hopeless.” She bent down to try and wipe it off with her handkerchief.

Embarrassed at this point, Jean didn’t hesitate to show it, “Stop that!” He yelled. 

“But Jean—” Around them, the other cadets were either looking on in amusement, frowns, or just plain didn’t care, “Just go home, already.” He growled, pushing her away a little, but Eren was right behind her in case she lost her balance.

She turns to Eren with a forced smile, taking out an apple from the basket she brought with her, “Then—These are for everyone.” She placed two apples down on the table.

“We don’t need them!” Jean yelled, swiping them off the table in anger.

Eren frowned at his actions before moving to pick them up, while Jean’s mother also frowned at him, “Jean-boy!” The boy said nothing as he stood there, head hanging down in stubbornness.

The kind woman looked around at all the gathered cadets, “Everyone! He’s a little rough around the edges, but please be nice to him!” 

Jean was still holding on to his stubborn attitude, or simply pouting.

Standing off to the side were Eren and Mikasa, the brown haired boy holding the two apples in his arms. The frown on his face expressed how he was feeling about Jean’s behavior towards his own mother.

His mother stood there as everyone was quiet and not saying a word but then remembered the reason why she was here, “Ah, that reminds me, Jean, I brought your favorite—” digging in her basket, she took out a homemade lunch box and was about to hand it to him.

“Just freaking go home!” He hollered before slamming the door in her face. Taking heavy breaths, he stood there in front of the closed door on top of the steps—uncaring of the looks being sent his way.

The previous frown on Eren’s face soon morphed into a cold, icy look that would make even the most hardened veterans spines shiver. It was rare to see Eren angry, but seeing Jean treat his mother in such a way set him off.

“Undankbare Göre.” He uttered, coldly.

Near him, Mikasa flinched a little as did Armin—who heard it from beside Annie at the table. Annie’s eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal indifferent setting. 

Jean threw him a glare over his shoulder, but flinched slightly at the look Eren was giving him. Still being stubborn, Jean refused to say anything.

**  
  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
  
**

Later, where there was no one around and the torches were lit—Jean opened his palm to reveal a key to both Armin and Annie.

Armin was horrified upon seeing it, “Are you serious Jean?” He questioned, praying Jean wasn’t being serious.

But the crazy expression on Jean’s face said otherwise, “I hear they’ve got beef in the officers’ store room. I’ll make use of that.” He explained, but in truth he was just going to steal.

Armin backed away, nervously, “N-No way! I can’t steal! I’ve always been clumsy. I always placed last in races,” his face soon became crazed due to feeling nervous, “Even when we played hide-and-seek, I couldn’t hold my laughter in!” The flames around him weren’t really helping things—only adding to his crazed look.

“Armin…?” Jean gave him a concerned look.

Armin didn’t seem to hear him, “And you expect me to steal?” He turned and ran away, “I can’t do it!”

“Hey, where are you going?” Jean called out, hand outstretched.

Running up the stairs in a panic made Armin slip and crash his knee into the steps. His eyes grew wide before falling and landing on his back, cradling his injured leg while crying out in pain.

The three were in the infirmary, Armin had both legs bandaged as he laid in bed, “I’m sorry, Jean. I don’t think I can help you with my body in this state.” He apologized.

Annie was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. She stood off it, hand on her hip, “Count me out, too. I can’t risk being branded as a thief.”

Jean was shocked by her backing out, “But I thought you wanted to join the Military Police too, Annie!”

“Sorry.” She said, casually before walking out of the infirmary. The two boys watch her leave, Jean was lost on what to do next before deciding in his mind that he had no choice but to do the deed himself.

Leaving the infirmary, he was creeping down a tunnel slowly so as to not get caught.

_ ‘I need beef. I need the best beef if I’m going to beat Potato Girl,’  _ He determined inwardly,  _ ‘I’m a desperate man who will use any means necessary in order to win! I’m not incompetent Jean-boy anymore!’  _ Peeking his head around the corner, he sees two Garrison soldiers walking and conversing with themselves. Gritting his teeth, he leaned against the wall.

“Kirstein!” A Garrison soldier called out his name, making the boy jump in fright.

It was the same one from earlier that told him his mother had come to see him, “I’ve been looking all over for you,” he holds the lunch box out to him, “Your mom asked me to give this to you.”

Jean takes it from him.

“What are you doing all the way down here?” The man questioned.

Instead of telling the truth, Jean lied, “Umm...the bathroom.” It was a pathetic lie to say the least, but a classic one that always worked.

“What are you saying?” The man pointed behind him, “The bathroom’s  _ that _ way.”

Outside, Jean was sitting down as there was still a sunset. Letter in hand, he folds it open.

**  
  
**

_ Dear Jean-boy,  _

_ Eat this and keep working hard. Don’t cause too much trouble for everyone, okay? _

_ Love, Mom. _

**  
  
**

Scoffing, he crumbles the letter before putting it in his jacket pocket and unwrapping the lunchbox, revealing a nicely homemade omelette. Overwhelmed with emotion, he thinks back to his childhood of when he loved his mother’s omelette. Then remembered how when he came home crying and dirty, his mother patiently waited for him to tell her what was wrong before wiping his face. Finally, he recalls the time she was sick and he nursed her back to health.

“Mom.” He said softly.

Flames soon appeared as Jean was in the kitchen intensely cooking. Armin and Annie just watch him. Meanwhile in another kitchen was Sasha, who was cooking—eyes blazing red with a battle cry of, “Meat!” Connie and Reiner doing their own thing and not bothering her. Both were doing their best and determined not to lose.

_ “I— _

_ “I— _

**_“I will not lose!”_ **

**  
  
  
  
**

**-進撃の巨人-**

**  
  
**

The time had finally come.

It was now night and cadets were lined up and waiting for the competition to start. Shadis was standing on the stage, with Pixis and his two subordinates behind him. Standing on the stage were Jean and Sasha respectively—standing on opposite sides. Jean looked anxious, while Sasha was excited.

Pixis smiled at them both, “Looks like you both brought your best skills to the table!”

Shadis decided to get things started, “The cooking competition between 104th Training Corp members, Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse, will now commence!” The gathered cadets cheered, ready for things to get started.

“Starting things off is Sasha Blouse!”

“Yes, sir!” Sasha fearlessly walks over to Pixis, placing her dish before him then taking the lid off, revealing just the meat and nothing else. 

_ “Woah!” _

_ “Meat!” _

_ “That’s meat!” _

_ “What kind of meat is it?” _

_ “That looks delicious.” _

Jean started growing nervous at the impressed mutterings of the gathered cadets. 

Intrigued, Pixis decided to take a bite, “Let’s put it to the test.” Cutting into it without any difficulty, he takes a bite. He stills as his eyes widen. The earth around him began to shake as he closed his eyes, “It’s...It’s…” snapping them open, they were blazing red, “It’s delicious!” 

“Is this boar meat?! It is! Such fine texture! The more you chew it the tastier it gets!” Pixis started having a wild fantasy due to the taste of the food. Back in reality, Pixis was still as a statue and not moving an inch. Everyone watched him silently wondering what was wrong.

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “He hasn't moved an inch!” _

_ “What in the world?” _

Connie grinned, “Look at that! He’s in a peace of mind state!”

“We can win this!” Reiner said, confidently.

“It’s your turn now, Jean!” Sasha said.

Jean nods at Armin before bringing his dish up next. Placing it on the table he grabs the top, “Here you are.” He takes the lid off, revealing the omelette his mother made him.

Pixis hummed.

Sasha and Connie looked dumbfounded.

_ “What is that?” _

_ “An omelette?” _

_ “He’s trying to win with that?” _

This didn’t seem to bother Pixis though, “Oh, this is pretty cute.” He was eager to eat it. 

Still a little nervous, Jean stood even straighter, “Please try it, sir.” 

Pixis took a bite out of the omelette, everyone around him waited with bated breaths as he ate the whole thing. Wiping his mouth, he sat there for a moment.

“The commander isn’t saying anything.” Connie said.

“That means we’ve won!” Reiner believed.

“Yes! Nothing in this world is tastier than meat!” She stated in absolute confidence of her victory.

Pixis stands to his feet, “I will now announce the results. In this cooking contest…” Everyone was quiet as they waited for him to reveal the results, “...the winner is Jean Kirstein!”

Sasha and her team were shocked by the results while the gathered cadets cheered for Jean’s victory.

Jean was surprised he won as his mouth was open a little. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Armin giving him a thumbs up, while Annie crossed her arms, looking away with her eyes closed.

Sasha slammed her hands down on the table, “I can’t accept this!” She protested, “Why? Why did meat lose?”

Pixis looked at her calmly, “Tell me, young trainee. What exactly is meat?” He questioned.

“Meat is meat!” 

He hummed, “That’s right. Meat is meat. It is nothing more than that. Meat is meat. That is why you lost.” Pixis explained as the sun began to rise and beam its blinding light down on them.

Hearing his words, Sasha began to cry and fall to her knees, “I’m so embarrassed!”

“That sense to her?” Reiner muttered, utterly confused.

“I completely forgot about the potatoes and carrots that I had until now,” she lamented as Pixis walked away, “and tried to win with just cooking meat!”

Jean stretched a hand out at her, “You don’t need to be embarrassed,” she sniffles, looking up at him, “You’re not the only one who did nothing but roast.” He gave her a gentle smile.

Feeling touched, Sasha responded in kind, “I’m sorry, Jean.” He grabbed his hand.

“No problem.”

Walking down the empty halls, Pixis begins to ponder, “When you eat that much late at night, you get sick in the morning. Compared to that, that omelette...leaving the taste aside, it was a great late snack.” 

Back with Jean and others, he turns to look out at the horizon with a calm smile,  _ ‘Maybe I’ll go see how my folks are doing at home tomorrow.’ _

Sitting down in a chair, blanket over her shoulders, Jean;s mother was soothing something before looking out at the window with a smile. In his room lay a single red apple sitting on the letter she wrote to him.

* * *

**Beobachtungen Von Ilse Langnar (Observations Of Ilse Langnar)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undankbare Göre: Ungrateful Brat


	8. Beobachtungen Von Ilse Langnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corpse go on another Expedition outside the Walls and discover something they never thought they would.

**Beobachtungen Von Ilse Langnar**

**イルゼ・ラングナールの展望**

**Observations Of Ilse Langnar**

**850–Trost Gate**

  
  


_“Around the time the cadets were training and soon getting ready to graduate, the elite soldiers of the Survey Corps were attempting to once again set foot into the territory of the Titansvia the Trost District.”_

  
  


In front of the gates of Trost were the members of the Survey Corps, wth Erwin Smith being in front as he was the head of the unit. The bells began to chime—a signal to the start of the 49th Expedition was about to begin.

“Thirty seconds until the gates are opened!” Erwin announced, “All personnel, prepare to depart!” Behind him were two carriages as other soldiers of the squad were ready to depart.

One such soldier was none other than Hange Zoë.

“Geez, I’m tired of waiting,” Hange whined like a little kid, “Hey, Levi—”

“No.” He bluntly cut them off.

“I haven’t even said anything yet.” Hange said.

Levi wasn’t falling for it though, “You want me to help capture a Titan with you, right? That’s a waste of effort. I’ll have no part of it.” His tone expressed he wasn’t going to do it and that Hange should shut up. 

Seeing that convincing Levi of anything was pointless, Hange then turns their attention over to Mike, “What about you, Mike? Want to give it a go?”

Mike scoffed, looking away as a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Hange let out an exasperated sighed before looking up at the sky, “The same old boring answer from the same old boring men.”

The gears of the gate moved as the gate finally went up, dirt falling from the end of the wooden gate. Faces of the members of the Survey Corps were shown—their eyes shadowed, while Hange’s glasses were glowing white.

“The 49th Expedition Beyond the Walls begins now!” Erwin announced, his white horse ready to go, “Forward!” Horse hooves rode off as the scouts prepared for the expedition. 

Erwin was riding a little further ahead when Hange suddenly rode past him, taking the blonde haired man by surprise, “Hange!” He called out to them.

Hange didn’t hear him, “All you Titans out there,” they said, facial expression showing excitement and eagerness, “I’m on my way to meet you!”

In the forest stood a girl with long brown hair that reached her middle back. She was standing in a field of beautiful white flowers, bending down, she picked one up and just looked at it. Parting her lips slightly, a smile soon settled on her face.

  
  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


Abandoned houses were behind the members of the scouts, smoke rising in the air, but they were paying it no mind as they were too busy surveying the area. Wagons were filled with gas canisters with some soldiers filling their gas up with them, while others were running around. 

Two soldiers stood guard outside a white tent—inside the tent were Erwin and Hange with three others. Currently, Hange was in the middle of trying to convince Erwin of something.

“Think about it, Erwin!”

Hange slammed their hands down on the table with visible frustration, “I understand that setting up supply bases takes priority., but uncovering the true nature of the Titans has always been our primary objective!” They lean their head forward, “I’m sure you’re aware of that!”

Behind her, Moblit was trying to calm her down, “Squad Leader...it’s not a good idea to talk to the Commander in that tone—” 

Annoyed, Hange snapped at him, “Shut the hell up!” They snapped before turning back to Erwin, “We need to capture a Titan alive above anything else!”

Back outside was Levi on his horse with the rest of the soldiers who were still on the lookout for Titans as Hange continued to try and reason with Erwin, “We need to capture a Titan alive above anything else! I know that it seems impossible. After all, the last time we took one alive was more than fifteen years ago,” more scouts were surveying the area either on the rooftops or down below, “and more than twenty people died in order to pill it off.”

Inside the tent, Hange leaned forward, “But we cannot get any intel if we are afraid of making sacrifices!” And they weren’t done, “The Titan I have in mind to capture is none other than the Marble Titan! If things pan out as I expect them to, we can capture it and finally understand the secrets the Titans possess!”

“So, pay extra attention to our offense and defense.” Erwin said to the soldier next to him, completely ignoring Hange.

“Understood.” The grunt replied before leaving the tent.

Erwin then addresses Hange, “Do we really have to go through this again? We don’t have the manpower to spare for a capture mission! Even getting this far today cost us more than ten men,” his eyes narrowed, “In regards to the Marble Titan, we don’t have the necessary equipment with us to capture it.”

Hange’s lips parted a little before speaking, “I know that, but—”

“Hange,” Erwin’s cold and stern tone cut them off, “Your proposal is rejected.” He walked out of the tent without saying anything else—signifying this conversation was over.

Not one to give up, Hange runs after him, “Hey!” They came out of the tent and stopped at the entrance, “Wait, Erwin!” Hange called out, standing outside and watching them were Oluo and Petra.

Oluo stood there, arms crossed, looking arrogant, “It’s no use, Hange-san,” he spoke, getting their attention along with the other two, “We put our lives on the line trying to kill the damn things. There’s no way we can take one alive.” He spoke in a condescending tone, but that turned out to be a mistake, which was proven when Hange grabbed him by the collar, lifting him in the air a little.

“Think about _this_ , Oluo,” Hange’s tone was serious as they spoke, “Let’s say Levi’s coming and he’s dead set on killing you. What would you do?” Oluo’s face was terrified, beads of sweat falling down his face, “Can you fight him and survive?”

“Of course not,” He grunted out, “Hey, I can’t breath.”

Hange had a crazy look in their eyes this time, matched with a crazed grin, “Want me to tell you how you can win that fight?” Their glasses flashed for a second, “You do your homework. The place he works, the food he hates, his taste in women, the number of times he takes a piss…” as they kept talking, the crazy look in their eyes got even crazier, “You find out everything you can about him.”

Oluo’s feet were dangling at this point, “Once you know him, you can find a weakness that you can exploit. If you don’t do that before you fight,” their eyes were wild as the grin on Hange’s face grew wider, “you will die for sure.”

“Hange-san!” Petra cried out, worried.

Moblit was also anxious, “Squad Leader, you’re going too far!” He tells them.

Frowning, Hange lets out a huff of amusement before casually dropping Oluo, who was frothing at the mouth, “Ah, my bad, but you get my point, right?” They sent a small wave at Oluo before walking away.

“Squad Leader!” Moblit followed after them, worriedly.

Petra watches them walk away while Oluo rubs his throat to lessen the pain, “Fuck, she damn near killed me.” He complained, getting Petra’s full attention, “That bitch is insane,” he grumbled, “She belongs in a nuthouse.”

With a sigh, Petra puts both hands on her hips, giving him an annoyed frown, “You know, you’re a part of the Survey Corps, so could you do something about that barbaric way of speaking?” She lectured.

Oluo gives her an annoyed look in return, “Huh? Why do _I_ get the lecture?” He grunted.

Their conversation was interrupted when Eld came up the steps in their direction, “Petra, are you done with the restocking?” 

“Y—Yes, Eld-san! I’m almost done!” She nervously replied.

One of the destroyed houses was shown as a single soldier was standing on the roof, munching on a ration bar. It was Mike and he was in the middle of being the lookout. Suddenly, his nose twitched and he began to start sniffing. Narrowing his eyes, he walks towards the edge of the roof—directing his gaze towards the giant trees. He moved to grab something from his side, the object in question was a flare gun. Firing it, one of the giant trees fell over and made the surrounding birds fly away.

The sound of the flare gun going off got Erwin’s attention as it did another soldier’s. Red smoke came out of the flare gun Mike set off.

“There’s movement in the forest!” Mike announced, looking down at Erwin.

All soldiers present were now alert, “All personnel, prepare for combat!” Erwin ordered, standing there as the grunts around him. His eyes moved in on the forest suddenly, narrowing as he saw something move.

“The hell?” Levi muttered as he also saw something move within the forest, as did Hange—who was standing there with Moblit next to them.

Coming in full view was a 15 meter Titan with a white muscular body. The mouth of the Titan was covered like a mask, with only the eyes being visible. Another thing visible on the Titan was the weapon it had hanging over its shoulder.

“That’s…!” Petra gasped.

“The Marble Titan! We must be near its hunting ground!” Moblit theorized, feeling nervous at seeing it here of all places.

The Marble Titan was paying them no mind as it was just casually walking along without worry. This was a rare sight to see for the Survey Corps members as some hadn’t even seen it up close and personal before. Some of the new recruits were nervous after seeing it for the very first time, but since the titan had no interest in them they opted to just watch it carefully.

Erwin was observing its movements with a careful eye and didn’t take his eyes off it, even when Mike jumped down from the roof and stood at his side.

“Was it the Marble Titan you smelled?” Erwin asked him.

Mike nods, “Yeah, but then again it's not all that surprising to see it out here since we’re probably near its hunting ground.” In fact they should have expected it. The first time this titan was even spotted was in the forest, so to see it all the way out here really isn’t all that shocking.

_‘But why come all the way out here where we are?’_ Erwin thinks, wondering if it came all the way out here with a purpose.

“What do you want to do?” Mike asked.

Erwin was just about to answer him when an urgent yell from Moblit got both men’s attention, “Squad Leader, it’s too dangerous to go alone!” Hearing this, both Erwin and Mike look over to see Hange jumping on their horse with an eager smile, but Moblit was holding his hands out in an attempt to stop them from taking off, with zero success.

“Erwin, I’m going on ahead!” Hange announced before taking off in pursuit of the Marble Titan.

“Hange, wait!” Erwin cried out to them, but Hange just ignored him, “Levi!” He addressed the shorter male.

“Tch,” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance before snapping the reins on his horse, “That moron.” He grumbled, irritably before taking off after them. 

Hange was riding through the forest in pursuit of the titan that gained its attention ever since it first made its appearance. They rode around for awhile before finally catching up to it, “Oh, found ya!”

The Marble Titan hears them and tilts its head down slightly, seeing Hange ride past it, “Hey there! Nice weather we’re having, huh?” They greeted in a cheerful tone.

…

…

…

**_“...pft—!”_ **

Looking back, Hange saw the titan’s shoulders begin to shake, its free hand covering its mouth. It was hunched over, its whole body shaking trying to contain in what appeared to be...laughter?

_‘Is it...trying not to laugh?’_ Hange thought that maybe for the first time they’d lost their mind, but no—the titan was literally trying not to laugh.

Apparently the titan wasn’t able to control it for very long as it soon lost it, **_“Pfft—hahahahahaha!”_ **It bellowed out in pure, amused laughter, much to the shock of Hange.

They stopped their horse immediately and turned it around to openly stare at the laughing titan.

_‘It’s laughing...the Marble Titan is laughing!’_ Hange couldn’t believe what they were seeing, but there it is! This titan was laughing!

After a few minutes the Marble Titan final calmed down and stood upright. Hange could practically see its eyes looking right at them. No—it can feel them looking. 

**_“_ ** **Interesting. Of all things I was expecting, it certainly wasn’t you greeting me in such a way.”** It spoke.

Hange’s mouth parted, eyes wide as their brain ceased function at that moment. Just now...no, wait...but!

_‘I—It talked! Just now, the Marble Titan talked!’_ The laughing already took Hange by surprise, but the talking? Such a discovery! Now they want this titan even more!

“You...just now…” Hange trailed off, still dumbstruck.

**“Talked?”** The titan finished their sentence for them, **“Is it so strange to hear me speak the same language as you?”** It questioned.

_‘It talked some more!’_ They inwardly squealed in pure excitement. For the very first time mankind was communicating with a titan! 

**“This feels familiar,”** The Marble Titan fully turns to face Hange, finger placed on its chin, **“Ah, that’s right. The human who came before you was also quite surprised—fainted from shock as I recall.”**

Hange gasped, leaning forward on their horse, “What?! Another human communicated with you?! Who were they?!” This was valuable information that they needed to know!

**“Before that, why not introduce yourself first?”** The titan said instead, putting its free arm down to its side in a relaxing manner, **“Surely you must go by some name.”**

“Oh! That’s right, where are my manners!” Hange exclaimed in slight embarrassment, still sitting on their horse they made the salute, “Squad Leader of the Fourth Squad and soldier of the Survey Corps—Hange Zoë at your service!”

Hearing their introduction seemed to peak the titan’s interest even more, **“A soldier of the Survey Corps, huh…”** it said, **“This makes the second time I’ve encountered one of you. Out here in this very forest, too.”**

That peaked Hange’s interest as they straightened up on their horse a little, _‘This titan’s encountered a soldier of the Survey Corps before?’_ Another bit of information to take note of.

The titan knelt down suddenly, getting Hange’s full attention as it did so, **“Actually, you being here works out well for me. The human before you left something behind, so I'll have you bring it back to them.”** Before the scientist could say anything, the titan opened its palm up, keeping it flat.

Hange blinked.

**“Get on, but leave the horse,”** The Marble Titan said to them, **“No need to worry about it, either. I’ve made sure to take care of any unwanted nuisances.”** And by nuisances, it was referring to the titans.

Not bothering to hold back a squeal, Hange jumped off their horse before jumping on the titan’s open palm. The titan lets out a huff in amusement as it stands back up before walking out in the open.

“Ohhh! The view is certainly nice from up here!” Hange said, happily.

**“Is that so? What an interesting one you are, Hange Zoë.”** The titan comments before pausing as a red flare was shot in its general direction. Turning towards the source, they saw the one to fire it off was Levi—who was riding his horse in an attempt to lure it away, along with the rest of his squad.

“This way, moron.” He muttered, annoyed.

Hange pouts down at him, “Hey, don’t ruin this experience for me, Levi!” They shouted down at him as they rode into the forest.

The Marble Titan watches them go with a hum, **“So that’s the famous Levi, the man they call Humanity’s Strongest?”** It inquired.

“Yup, so you’ve heard of him, huh?” Hange answered the titan.

**“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting him to be the same height as a child. What a disappointing first impression.”** The titan states before walking off in a different direction, ignoring Hange’s laughing fit when it took a jab at Levi’s height.

As for Levi’s Squad, they were riding deep into the forest and noticed the titan wasn’t following after them. In fact, it outright ignored them in favor of heading off somewhere along with Hange.

“What’s that shit-face up to?” Oluo grumbled, annoyed, “Is it running back home?” He bit his tongue after finishing that last sentence.

“Even if it is an Intelligent Titan, there’s something strange about its actions,” Petra added her own two cents, “And why would it run off with Hange?”

“Not sure, but its movement patterns aren’t like anything that’s been reported before. As for why it took off with Squad Leader Hange is another mystery, could it really be an Abnormal instead of Intelligent?” Eld made his own comment.

“No, some titans are called “Abnormals” _because_ they don’t behave normally, right?” Gunther interjected, “That’s not the case with the Marble Titan, and the reason it took Hange away is probably—”

“I couldn’t care less.” Levi’s stern voice cut him off as he took his anti-titan killing blades out, “Whether it's abnormal or intelligent, we’ll find out right here and now.”

  
  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


Hange was practically vibrating in the titan’s palm as it was leading them towards a specific location. It said that a human it met before forgot something and it wanted them to take it back.

_‘What could it be, I wonder?’_ Hange was getting more and more excited as they felt their destination was soon upon them. And the scientist was right. The next turn led them to a field of white flowers. Such a beautiful sight only reminded Hange that nature was both cruel and beautiful. Nothing could compare.

“Is it here?” Hange questioned. The titan placed her back down on the ground, much to her disappointment. But it was soon washed away when the realization that a titan carried her in its palm took over. Another squeal threatened to escape, but decided to focus on the task at hand.

**“Yes, it is,”** The titan confirmed, **“In fact—we had our little encounter in this very forest. She almost had her head bitten off by a titan before I killed it.”**

“I see, so you saved that soldier, but what else happened?” Hange questioned.

They weren’t able to hear the answer as a cable attached itself to the back of the Marble titan’s neck. The one who launched it was Oluo, who had both blades raised in preparation to strike the titan down, “I’ve got this!”

“Oluo, don’t do it!” Hange stopped him.

“Huh?” Oluo said, dumbfounded at Hange’s command. His distraction was a prime example that you should never distract a soldier in any circumstances.

This was further proven when the Marble Titan yanked the cable out of its neck and had Oluo dangled, upside down. Bringing the man closer to its face, it opted to stare at him—aware that the man was now paralyzed with fear.

“Wait, don’t kill him!” Hange pleaded to the titan.

It looked like the titan was thinking about it, but thankfully placed a frightened Oluo down. He backed away from it quickly, but the titan had no interest in wanting to kill him. Hange was about to breathe a sigh of relief and almost relaxed until once again a cable was shot at its neck. 

Hange knew who it was.

“Levi, wait!” Hange called out to the man.

Levi ignored them, coming in fast, aiming right for the back of the nape. Just as his blades were about to cut the nape—they suddenly broke when they made contact. Eyes widening, Levi immediately pulls back, landing safely on a tree branch.

Frowning, he looks down at his broken blades before eyeing the Marble titan with a scowl. So the damn thing could use a trick like that, huh? Good to know. He watches as the Marble titan looks over at him before walking away.

“Ah, wait!” Hange reached out to it, but the titan just kept walking away, seemingly bored. But before it disappeared completely into the forest, the titan waved before finally disappearing.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance he discarded his broken blades then jumped down from the branch and looked at Oluo.

“Still alive?” He asked.

Oluo was still on the ground, tears and snot falling from his face, “Corporal…” he sniffed, making an ugly face, “I’ll follow your orders forever!” 

Hange hung their head with a disappointed sigh, “And we were getting along so well...I was going to ask it to come back with us.”

Levi scowled in their direction before walking over to them.

“If it had agreed to come back with us then humanity would have taken the next step forward.” Hange would have kept on going had Levi not grabbed their collar and started yelling in their face.

“Shut up, you four-eyed, bitch!” He yelled, “If you wanna get splattered to death by a Titan, then I won’t stop you. But don’t you dare endanger the lives of my men!”

Blinking a couple of times, Hange responds, “It wasn’t harming me.” They replied, bluntly.

Levi gave her a dumbfounded expression.

Seeing this prompted Hange to remove Levi’s grip from their collar before standing, “It spoke to me in complete sentences, and showed no aggression—only interest.” They said.

“What, it spoke to you?!” Petra exclaimed in pure shock, “The Marble Titan is capable of human speech?!”

Hange grinned, “Yup! It even said I was interesting! Such polite manners from a titan!”

Eld got to thinking, “So it's not abnormal like we originally thought…”

“Nope, highly Intelligent!” Hange said, boastfully.

Levi scoffed, “Shitty four-eyes.” He grumbled, irritably.

“But why was it carrying you?” Gunther inquired, “And why bring you here of all places?”

A hum escaped Hange’s lips before their eyes nearly bulged out of their skull, “OH! I almost forgot the reason why it brought me here in the first place!” They exclaimed suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of Squad Levi, save for Levi.

“And that is?” Levi raised a brow at the scientists bizarre (or more than usual bizarre) behavior.

Not answering him, they got down on all fours and started crawling around on the grass, frantically looking around like some crazed animal. 

Petra blinked slowly, “Um, Hange? What are you doing?” She was unsure if she even wanted to know.

“The reason it brought me all the way out here was because a previous Survey Corps soldier it encountered before us left something important out here.” Hange replied, still focusing on their task.

“What? That thing came into contact with one of our own?” Levi said in disbelief.

“Yes, already! Now will you stop questioning me and help me find what we’re looking for already?!” Hange yelled in obvious frustration.

This made Squad Levi start looking around, even Levi—though going by his facial expression it was painfully obvious he didn’t want to, but did it anyway. The time they spent looking felt like hours even though it was more like 30 minutes or less.

Getting irritated by all this, Levi was just about to call Hange out on their bullshit when he felt himself step on something. Looking down, he removed his foot and saw it was a journal of some sort. He picked it up, “Hey, Hange.” 

“Hm?” Hange looks over their shoulder, still on all fours. They were about to ask what was wrong when their eyes caught sight of the journal in the man’s hand, “That might be it!” 

Their ecstatic cry got the attention of the rest of the Squad. Levi walks over to them and shows what he found.

Hange inspected it, “Levi, is that…”

“Yeah,” He opened it and couldn’t hide his shock, “This is the fruit of this soldier’s labor.”

  
  
  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


A freckled-faced, female soldier was running as the sun was starting to set. In her hand was a small journal, which she was writing in as she continued to run.

_“My name is Ilse Langnar. I am part of the 34th Expedition Beyond the Walls, Second Battalion, in charge of perimeter defense.”_

The scene changes to when a whole squad in an abandoned village were being devoured by the titans, and Ilse being the only survivor—having been in the water far away from the carnage.

_“On our way back, we encountered some Titans.”_ Ilse stares in horror before getting out of the water, _“I lost everyone in my squad, and even my horse.”_ She discarded her equipment, _“My ODM gear was damaged, so I had to leave it behind.”_ She took out her journal from the breast pouch and started writing. 

This was what was happening now.

_“I am running due north.”_

* * *

In a room somewhere back inside the walls, were those gathered around a table and listening to Hange read what was written out loud. They were Erwin, Levi, Squad Levi, Mike, and Moblit.

* * *

_“I have lost my horse in the lands ruled by the Titans.”_

It was now raining and Ilse took shelter by a tree, hood pulled up to avoid getting soaking wet.

_“No human can outrun a Titan on foot.”_ Ilse brings the bottom of her hand up to wipe away her tears before continuing to write.

_“I have no comrades to rely on. My chances of returning to the city are despairingly low.”_

* * *

Behind the running Ilse was a giant sunset, the hood of her cloak was still up as she kept running.

_“However, if I avoid contact with the Titans, I might be able to reach the wall. That’s right, right now, I must not give into fear.”_

The sun was no longer present as it was now night and she was now crouched and hiding in some bushes, and still writing.

_“I have been prepared for this scenario since the day I joined the Survey Corps. I am the wings of humanity, making it’s last stand.”_ She closed her eyes for a moment before stiffening when she heard some rustling before proceeding to write again, _“I am a member of the Survey Corps! I will fight to the end, even if I end up dying!”_

* * *

Night ended and it was now day, Ilse was running along a small clif that had running water.

_“I have no weapons, but I can still fight!”_ She jumped over to the other side easily, _“I will record my experiences on this paper, and do everything I can!”_

Ilse then ran into an isolated part of the forest where there were plenty of white flowers.

_“I will not give up!”_ She wrote, _“I will not give up!”_

Time slowed when she ran past a tree and came face to face with a titan with short blonde hair, looking right at her. She couldn’t help but stare right back in pure terror. Time resumed as the titan charged at her before almost biting her head off, but Ilse managed to duck and roll out of the way before backing up against a tree. It crawled over to her but didn’t try to eat her and just breathed heavy.

Ilse let tears fall from her eyes, but she was still able to speak and write, “I will not...give up!” She declared before writing.

_“I have encountered a Titan. It’s a seven—no, six meter class. It didn’t attack me right away. Is it an Abnormal?”_

Ilse looked up at the titan that still wasn’t trying to eat her.

_“This is the end of the line. This is as far as I go. I have lived a whimsical life. I haven’t done anything for my parents yet!”_ Ilse was crying inside her head, _“I feel sick!”_

_“The end.”_ Just as it looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown—what happened next washed her fear away.

**“Ymir’s…”**

Her eyes widened slightly.

**“...people.”**

Much to her shock, the titan moved its face away from her. Ilse couldn’t believe what she just heard, _‘It just spoke.’_ She made sure to write that down, too.

_“The Titan just spoke.”_ Ilse stared at the titan in disbelief, _“No way.”_

**“Lady Ymir,”** The titan spoke again before bowing before Ilse in respect, **“Welcome.”**

Ilse wasn't even scared anymore and was now astounded and wrote her thoughts down, _“The Titan is speaking words that I can understand.”_

_“Ymir’s people.” “Lady Ymir.” “Welcome.”_

_“There’s no doubt. This Titan is sowing facial expressions. It appears to be showing respect to me.”_ Wiping a tear from her eye, she wrote down in her journal again, _“I can’t believe it! For the first time in history of humanity, I’m conversing with a Titan?!”_

Taking a deep breath, she decided to try speaking to it, “What...are you?” The titan lifted its head a little, but didn’t respond.

_“I asked this Titan about his nature. Instead of talking, it is moaning.”_

This was evident when the titan moaned some more and its body began to shake.

“Where did you come from?” She tried again to get the titan to speak.

_“I asked for a location.”_

Its body continued to shake.

_“He didn’t respond.”_

“Why do you eat us?” Ilse kept trying to get the titan to speak.

_“I ask him for a motive. “_

The titan grabbed its eyes, still shaking—as if controlling itself so it wouldn’t try to eat Ilse.

Ilse couldn’t take it anymore and started shouting at it, “Why do you eat us?! You don’t die even if you don’t eat anything! Why?! Why?!” She shouted, “Go back to the nothing you came from!” Ilse throws her arm out, “Disappear from this world!”

Looking back up at Ilse, the titan grabbed onto the bottom of its eye socket and started pulling on it. Blood seeping from the wound it was making.

Ilse backed up against the tree, scared, “What’s going on?” 

The titan pulled some of its skin off some more, prompting Ilse to run away from it. Unfortunately she didn’t get very far as the titan saw she was running away and chased after her.

“What are you doing?” Ilse questioned out of fear, “No good. It’s chasing me.” She looked behind her, which proved to be a mistake as the titan grabbed her, traces of blood still present on its face.

“No!” Ilse cried out as the titan slowly brought her head towards its mouth. Ths was truly the end—

—or so she believed.

**_SLASH!_ **

Before it could bite Ilse’s head off, the titan had its own head sliced off its body. Ilse let out a frightened yelp as she began to fall, but didn’t have to worry because she landed on something that was both soft and hard. Opening her tear stained eyes, she saw a different kind of titan that peered down at her.

**“Isn’t this quite a sight,”** The new titan spoke, sounding amused, **“You might be the first human I’ve encountered that’s yelled at a Titan. You’re a brave one, or you’ve finally lost your sanity.”**

Ilse stared up at the newest Titan, unable to speak. She knew this titan! Everyone knew that the Titan currently holding her was the Marble Titan.

Shaking, she somehow managed to write about her new experience.

_“I...I have come into contact with the Marble Titan. Like the Titan it just killed, it also spoke. However, there’s a huge difference between the two as the Marble Titan has just spoken to me in clear sentences!’_ She wrote down, hand still trembling.

She was going to write down some more, but found her eyelids grow heavy. And before she knew it, she passed out in the Titans palm.

  
  


* * *

Hange stops reading for a moment, looking up to see what sort of facial expressions her comrades were making as she stopped reading for a moment to gauge their reactions.

Erwin was blank as usual, listening with rapt attention. Levi’s face was stoic, but his eyes revealed more emotion than his face ever could. All the other survey corps soldiers were more expressive than they tried to hide.

“There’s more that’s written here.” Hange spoke, flipping the page.

Petra was the first one to speak, “I just can’t believe it...but it makes sense the Marble Titan would save a human from another titan. It's done that before.”

“That’s true, and finding out that it can understand us, let alone speak so clearly is a major breakthrough for us.” Moblit agreed, while adding his own two cents.

“So we know for a fact that Ilse was saved by the Marble Titan and is still very much alive.” Eld said.

“Only problem is, we have no idea as to where her current whereabouts are.” Gunther points out.

At this point, Erwin speaks up, “We’ll send some scouts to go and search for her,” he then addresses Hange, “Continue.”

Hange nods and decides to continue.

* * *

She could feel warmth all around her.

How long has it been since she slept this peacefully? 

Too long, in fact she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since joining the Survey Corps. Hee body felt so relaxed that she didn’t want to wake up, but somehow she was able to force her body to wake up.

Opening her eyes slowly, Ilse awoke to a strange sight. Above her was what appeared to be a crystallized ceiling, but that wasn't the only strange thing. She could feel herself sleeping on what felt like a bed of flowers, but that’s not possible...right?

Slowly sitting up, she looked around the area and actually paid attention to her surroundings. Blinking, her mind was still in a state of fog before suddenly widening as the revelations of what happened hit her full on.

“How...why…?” She mumbled before looking down to see her notebook resting in her lap. Quickly grabbing it, she flips through it, eyes widening when she reads the part about her being saved by the Marble Titan. Gasping, she grabbed the edge of what appeared to be a crystal bed and hopped out, running towards the only exit.

The bright light of the sun hit her face full on, forcing her to cover her face until she was used to the light. Removing her hand from her face, Ilse looks around frantically—assessing her situation and surroundings. All she saw however were the same field of white flowers and no Marble Titan.

“What…?” She mumbled.

“Finally awake?” A new voice was heard in the area. Ilse snapped her head in the direction the voice came from. She didn’t have to look too far though because sitting down on the ground a few feet away was an unknown individual in an all black cloak, the hood was pulled up and covering half of their face so Ilse couldn’t see what they looked like.

Ilse swallowed before finding it in her to speak, “Who...who are you?” She questioned.

The figure chucked in what could be described as amusement. Ilse was honestly surprised they were so calm and out in the open, but she was more surprised not to see any Titans roaming around.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself first?” The figure countered, “It is only fair, isn’t it?”

Ilse was cautious to give her name to this mysterious individual, but saw no harm in at least telling them her name. She performed the salute, “Ilse Langnar. Part of the 34th Expedition Beyond the Walls, Second Battalion, in charge of perimeter defense and soldier of the Survey Corps.”

The last part of the introduction seemed to interest them greatly, “So you’re with the Survey Corps. How rare to see one of you out here alone all by yourself. Normally you all travel in groups, right?”

At the stranger’s inquiry, Ilse clenched her teeth, remembering all her comrades being slaughtered and devoured by the Titans. She also felt like a coward for running off and abandoning them to their fate.

“Judging by your facial expression I’m assuming you feel some guilt about being the only survivor.” The figure guessed, correctly.

Ilse didn’t bother to hide the flinch that wracked all over her body.

“Survivor’s guilt, then. Don’t worry, I’m sure your comrades' deaths weren’t in vain.” They said, casually.

Ilse opened her mouth to protest, “Come over here and have a seat,” the figure said, preventing her from saying anything, “Your meat will get cold.”

Now that they say something, Ilse was feeling a little hungry—her stomach also started making noise, only proving just how hungry she was. Sitting in front of the person, Ilse took a small bite out of the meat, only for her eyes to widen before proceeding to ravage the meat like an untrained animal.

“You must’ve really been hungry, can’t say I blame you though. It’s probably been awhile since you last had something to eat.” The figure comments before finishing their own meat and tossing the stick away.

Ilse had the decency to look embarrassed at least, but it seems this person didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

“Faye.”

“Huh?” Ilse said.

Faye stands to their feet before walking over towards the big tree, “You wanted to know who I am, right? My name is Faye, but you all know me better as the Marble Titan.”

Ilse’s eyes widened at the introduction. She got a name, that’s true, but the other part was unexpected.

“W-Wait!” Ilse cried, standing up as well, “Y-You...just now—!” She could barely get the words out.

Faye was now standing in front of the giant tree and made no move to turn around, but did respond to the girl’s ramblings, “I'm the Marble Titan as you all call me, even though that’s the incorrect title for my titan.”

Ilse had so many questions to ask, which is why she brought out her notebook, “Please! I have so many things to ask—Please, I have to know! Why are you helping humanity by killing your own kind?” The figure whose name she now knows is Faye, started shaking before outright laughing. That was something Ilse wasn’t expecting.

After a moment, Faye was able to get their laughter under control, “My own kind?” What a funny thing to say.” They giggled.

“Eh?”

Faye faced Ilse fully, face still hidden, “I assure you that I’m no Titan in human form. I am someone who has inherited the power of one of the Nine Titans—the “Special Nine” as I like to call them.”

Ilse wrote everything she said down and Faye didn’t seem to mind it, “Please tell me more!” She urged.

With a smirk, Faye decided to humor Ilse, “Very well, but I can only tell you what is only necessary, so try not to be too disappointed.”

“Y-yes…”

_“Faye sat down and told me all she was able to. The true name of her Titan was the “War Hammer Titan,” and that it was one of the “Nine Titans.” These Nine Titans were special because they hold abilities no other Titans can.”_

Ilse was furiously writing down everything, making sure not to leave out any details.

_“She referred to the Titans as “Pure Titans.” Unlike those who hold the power of the Titans that retain their intelligence—Pure Titans do not. Another useful piece of information she disclosed to me were the names of the three Titans that attacked Wall Maria five years ago. The Armored Titan, Colossal Titan, and Female Titan—which stayed outside the walls and called on the Pure Titans in the area to help kill those within the walls.”_

“She did it by screaming, and it attracted all of them to the wall.” Faye revealed, “But I’m still annoyed by the encounter because they managed to escape by the skin of their teeth.” She said with an annoyed frown.

Ilse gave her a nervous smile, “So...you’re upset because you didn’t get to finish them off?”

Faye pouted, “No, I wanted to break them first before finishing them off, but they ran away! Having your enemy flee from you is no fun at all.” She huffed, annoyed.

_“I was...unsure as to how to respond to that, but from her description, it must have been quite a battle.”_ Ilse wrote down.

“Anyway, the Titan that saved the wall also has a true name, but I think it’s best to let them tell you whenever you manage to find out who they are,” Faye said, “I’d rather not take the fun away when they eventually reveal themselves.”

“I see, so the Mysterious Titan is your alley?” Ilse asked.

“They are. And they also have the ability to control Pure Titans and so much more, but one again I’ll let them tell you themselves.” Faye replied.

And Ilse would look forward to when that day comes.

_“After talking for some time, Faye decided it was time I headed back to the safety of the walls, and I agreed. I will never forget this encounter and the information I was able to learn.”_

* * *

Hange closes the notebook, eyes closed before opening them back up, “That’s all.” Truth be told, Hange was trying to contain themselves from jumping out of the chair and hunting Ilse down to get more information, or from the War Hammer Titan themselves.

Around the room, everyone had different reactions to the many reveals the journal contained. Everything they thought they knew, it wasn’t even a fraction of that. There were many things they still didn’t know.

Like before, Erwin was the first to speak, “So the true name of the Marble Titan is actually the War Hammer Titan, and it's one of the Nine Titans.”

“Or Special Titans as this Faye person refers to them.” Hange added.

Levi was frowning, “This Faye person also revealed that there were three Titans five years ago. All the Female Titan had to do was scream and the rest of those Pure Titans came running.”

“But according to some witnesses of Wall Maria, the Mysterious Titan also controlled the Pure Titans by making them eat each other.” Petra reminded, and according to Faye, the Mysterious Titan has more special abilities that we still don’t know of.”

“Hold on, can we even trust the word of this Faye individual?” Oluo asked the question everyone else wanted to ask, “For all we know they could just be telling us this and planning on attacking us later.”

“I don’t believe so,” Hange rebuked him, “From my own experience with the War Hammer Titan, she has no interest in harming us and is only interested in defeating the enemy. Unfortunately they could only tell Ilse what was necessary, but in the near future they might be able to tell us more.”

“Agreed, that’s why I’m issuing a new order,” Erwin said in a serious tone, “As of right now our priority is finding the whereabouts of Ilse Langnar. Any information you find will be useful, once you find her bring Ilse here.”

“Sir!” They all stood and saluted before leaving out the room.

Levi and Hange stayed behind.

“Nine Titans...aside from the five we already know of, there are four more out there.” Hange said.

“That just means more pain in the asses to deal with.” Levi leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

“Even so,” Erwin’s back was facing them as he stared out the window, the sound beginning to set, “We have two powerful allies working in the shadows, if we could manage to get them to fight with us out in the open...we will have the advantage.”

Hange could only hope so.

  
  
  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  
  


It only took a day for them to find Ilse Langnar.

She was currently staying with her parents for a short time as her father had become ill for a while, but soon recovered. Ilse was on her way back to Headquarters when there was a knock at the door and standing there were Hange, Petra, Oluo, and Levi.

Their sudden visit took the girl by surprise, but her expression didn’t stay that way for long when she saw the notebook in Hange’s hand. 

They were now sitting at the very same table back at Headquarters, Ilse holding the notebook she thought was lost to her. To think it was brought back to her after all this time. 

“I thought I’d never see this again,” Ilse spoke with a fondness in her tone, “Hard to believe a year has passed since that fateful day.”

“I’m sorry that we just barged in here like this, but we want to hear your experience from your own point of view.” Hange said.

“Yes, I’ll tell you...everything.” Ilse replied.

Ilse told them everything from her encounter with the Talking Titan and the War Hammer Titan—Faye. She described Faye as a playful individual, but also strong and willing to break her opponents spirits before killing them.

“I could sense a viciousness in her that she’s trying to keep hidden.” Ilse explained.

“I see, and did she tell you anything else?” Hange asked.

“There is one thing she told me that put me on edge.” Ilse admits.

Hange leaned forward, slightly, “What is it?”

Looking them right in the eye she told them, “Keep what you know hidden, for those in the shadows are always watching and listening.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed.

Petra looked nervous.

Oluo flinched.

Hange was a little unsettled by the parting warning Faye gave to Ilse, but figured there was a special reason for it.

Outside, Ilse saluted them before heading back home. As they watched her leave, they still couldn’t get the words out their heads. 

“Keep what you know hidden, for those in the shadows are always watching and listening,” huh?” Hange said.

“What could Faye be referring to when she told Ilse that?” Petra wondered.

“Sounds creepy as hell.” Oluo commented.

Levi had his suspicions, but it was best to discuss them with Erwin and Hange both. Speaking of Hange, “By the way, Erwin has come to a decision,” he said to Hange, “You’re permitted to capture a Titan with your chosen squad.”

“I see.” Hange said, absentmindedly. But as they let that information wash over them some more, they jumped in the air full of happiness, “Hooray!”

Oluo and Petra jumped, while Levi just ignored her.

  
  
  


_“Twenty days later, Squad Leader Hange gained the support of the Special Operations Squad led by Corporal Levi, and succeeded in organizing the first ever expedition beyond Wall Maria to capture a Titan.”_

_Four titans were captured by a huge net and surrounded by soldiers._

_“For that mission, a new method of capture proposed by Captain Hange was used, and not a single human life was lost.”_

  
  
  
  
  


**-進撃の巨人-**

  
  


Out in the very same field of white flowers was the same hooded figure, sitting on a crystal rock they made just for fun.

“Are you enjoying yourself, mistress?”

Faye smiled, looking to the side to see a woman with blonde hair that was just a little bit past shoulder length which she kept tied back with bangs that were parted down the middle. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a white button-up shirt, and a pair of black shoes with her Anti-Personnel ODM Gear.

“Caven, I told you many times not to call me that. Do I look old enough to be called that in the first place?” Faye replied.

“My apologies,” Caven actually meant it, too despite her calm demeanor, “I was curious about your first encounter with Levi, what did you think of him?”

Tossing the flower aside, Faye replied, “He’s not bad, but until I see what he can really do I can’t say he’s all that impressive. Though he is strong, give me a month and I could beat him.”

“Is that so? Then what about your teacher?” Caven asked in genuine curiosity.

“Three months.” Faye replied.

Caven sighed, “How tragic for Levi then, after all…” Faye hopped off the crystal boulder and removed her black cloak, revealing long brown hair, and green eyes, “...he truly doesn’t know what a sinister predator you are—Erena.”

Erena grinned in response, _‘While I wouldn’t mind seeking my teeth into the Female Titan first...the anticipation to get at Levi is very tempting.’_

“Come, it's time for us to leave.” Caven said to her.

Shrugging her shoulders, Erena walked past the woman, her grin morphing into a sinister smirk, _‘This is gonna be so much fun...so many prey to toy with before I devour them whole. I truly can’t wait.’_ Her eyes glowed in anticipation.

Predators are far more vicious when they set their sights on certain prey they want to devour more than anything—

—and most of them succeed.

* * *

**Vorwärts Bewegen (To Move Forward)**


End file.
